Life's Little Mind Game
by SakuraHikarinoTsubasa
Summary: Sakura has never disliked anyone in her life, ever. That is until she met Syaoran Li. Despite her opinion Tomoyo thinks some matchmaking is in order. Syaoran, he just wants to tease the poor girl into submission. But Eriol has other plans. Love is a game, it plays with your heart and your mind. The story of two teenagers who each voice how their love began, but how does it end? AU
1. Sakura

**Life's little Mind Game**

**A/N: Here is chapter 1 of LLMG! I started this fic when I was in eight grade, and now I'm in college. (Yeah..tons of stuff has happened so updates have been a bit slow) however, now this story is rounding up to it's end. So due to this parts of the story will be edited, only with additional material, just so things are bit neater.** _  
_

Edited: 5/25/13

**Full Summary: **Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li are starting their second year of Highschool. After both of them had woken up late, it was a race to make it on time. But unlucky for them, they ran into each other, literally. Tomoyo wants to do some matchmaking and drags Eriol into the mix. But- fate has some other, more unconventional plans. In the end will Sakura fall for Syaoran, or will it be the other way around?

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto is not a typical girl. She's clumsy, dense, sweet and horribly innocent. The world doesn't have any people like that right? Nope they exist and Sakura Kinomoto is one of them. With her honey-colored hair, emerald eyes, and sweet pink bow lips, of course there are a lot of guys that have a crush on her. But to this day Sakura has never dated anyone, ever. But she's had a crush, a very significant one. Today was the day her reality was turned upside down, by a certain boy name Syaoran Li. Oh, wait. I should probably introduce myself. I'm the one who complied together this strange love story, for I know these people better than anyone else. In fact you'll see how I significantly contributed to this strange tale. Now let's get started now shall we?

* * *

_**Introduction: Sakura**_

School had already ended and I was not on my way home, no of course I wasn't. Today I had been asked by the first person I have ever disliked to meet after school. Yes, you heard that right, the first person I have ever disliked, in my life, ever. I'm a people person. I like people and people like me. All was well with the world until I met him, the bane of my existence. The only person who could make me publicly express my loathing. So why am I here if I hate him so much? Moral obligation. I find it extremely rude to not fulfill a promise to someone, even if I hate this person. I'm a good girl what can I say?

The ticking of the clock at the back of the classroom filled the room. It made me eerily aware that everyone was already on their way home. Only a few of the school's clubs remained, but they resided in the old-school building. Me, I believe that only a few people were still here, which means that if he doesn't get here soon, I'm leaving. There's no way I'm spending the night here. Ever read a Shoujo manga? Or even a horror manga? Well then you'll understand my reasoning.

I checked my watch, come to think of it he said he wanted to meet at 3:30. I guess he doesn't know how to tell time, it's almost 4:00 now. I sighed and began to drum my fingers on my desk. I decided to sit at my usual spot by the window, that way I could daydream until he got here. Lot of good that did. This cloudy glare is beginning to get on my nerves.

Right now I should be at the Twin Bells with my friends buying Birthday presents for Naoko. But out of the goodness of my own heart I am here waiting, for a boy who probably won't come.

"This is so stupid, why am I doing this?" I asked myself aloud slapping a hand onto my forehead. It seems like a scene from a typical teen movie, the heroine is stood up by a jerky jock. I wanted to laugh at myself. I should just leave now but….I don't want to just yet. I get the feeling something must be wrong. He may be a jerk or more like inconsiderate, but he didn't seem the type to be mean enough to stand me up. I should probably introduce myself now.

My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Most people call me a klutz, mostly due to the fact I have this uncanny ability to run into things without ever really seeing them. I'm also a cheerleader. Yes I know that is weird due to my tendency to well, have everything humanly possible go wrong when I'm walking down the hall. But-strangely I am actually good when it comes to gymnastics. No, I'm not making that up, I'm the captain of the cheer team.

That's not the only strange thing about me. I have a friend you see, no they're not imaginary. Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji, and she literally films my almost every move. Luckily for me, she's kinda slowed down her "kawaii Sakura-chan" time after she began dating another strange friend of mine, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Oh right! One last thing. My family isn't really conventional. I live with my Father and have an older brother who goes to Tokyo University. My father is an archaeologist so he travels around the world most of the time. Because of this I am mostly home alone, but usually whenever my brother finds time, he either stays with me or comes and fixes me meals when Dad's away.

Many could say that I am just a typical girl living in the small town of Tomoeda. (Wait, I'm contradicting myself aren't I?) Scratch that, I am not typical. Far from really. I tend to narrate my life to myself, least that's what it feels like I'm doing right now. But this is not the main reason I am not typical, the main reason is that I know many not so typical people.

This brings me to the matter at hand, I am actually still waiting for that inconsiderate not so typical boy. How we met did not give either of us a good first impression of the other, in fact I came to really dislike him. I have never disliked someone before so this was new. I guess I should go ahead and tell you how we met huh? Sorry I tend to ramble. It all started on my first day of High school.

* * *

**:.:My Knight in shinning armor has come for me! Or maybe ..not.:.:**

It was the first day of school after winter break. I was officially a sophomore. Go me! However, instead of being elated , I was beyond exhausted. It didn't really help that I stayed up past midnight watching Tomoyo's montage of videos she had shot of me as a freshmen. All I can say is that I definitely do not need a yearbook. She pretty much recorded everything.

So as you'd expect I woke up late, and immediately was in a painic. After I was dressed and out of bed I rushed out the door. I was quite a sight to behold with a piece of toast in my mouth running like mad through the streets. Touya moved out last summer, so it's pretty much just been me in the house when Dad's on another excavation. It can get lonely but I don't really mind all that much. If my family's happy, I'm happy.

Usually I get to school on time but today that didn't happen. Because I was in such a panic trying to get to school I neglected to watch where I was going. Before I knew what was happening I found myself on the cold, hard ,asphalt with pain all down my midsection. I touched my tailbone and it felt tender. Now I knew there would be a bruise there. Wincing in pain I looked up to see who or what I crashed into.

I looked ahead to see a a boy, in the same predicament as me. Late for school and clearly in pain. He was rubbing the back of his head, wincing as he stifled a slight groan. His messy brown hair hung in his eyes, so I couldn't really make out his face. But his tomoeda high uniform was enough for me realize that he probably was someone I had met before. Hopefully he'll let this slide...

The boy suddenly looked up his jagged bangs tugging up from his deep amber eyes. His dark eyebrows were scrunched up in a frown. Now I knew I had never seen this boy before. Quickly I blurted out an apology.

"I'm really sorry! Are you okay?" I asked, trying not to blush at thinking how handsome he was.

"Hey you klutz watch were you're going." He said with a scoff and a hint of resentment in his tone. Immediately my impression of him changed. Okay, nice to meet you too Mr. not nice guy. To me he seemed to give off the "I'm so much better than you" vibe. I really don't like those types of people very much. Before I could even utter a retort, he began to pick up his things.

"Wait a sec-" I watched in shock as he picked up his bag and began to walk off. As he began to leave me in the dust, I promptly pushed myself up off the ground. Lightly dusting off my skirt I picked up my schoolbag, still fuming from the sudden display of blatant selfishness. Never in my life had someone just been so-so mean! I mean sure I knew there were really mean people in the world but really...not even checking if I was okay? That's just... not human!

Well, it's not like I had time worry about Mr. all high and mighty all day, so I too headed off to class, hoping that somehow I could sneak in without being noticed.

x.x.x.x

After I had limped into my homeroom barely on time I felt as if the worst of it was over. In the end the incident didn't make me late so all is fine for now. I sat down at my desk that was second to the last row, directly by the window. I must say I have the best spot in class. Personally I find homeroom the best time to daydream. That's where I recount my dreams so I can write them down later. It'd be too obvious if I wrote them down in class, so, memorization is key! Daydreaming is what i look forward to the most during my boring and dull schooldays, besides cheer practice that is.

I looked over at Tomoyo, my seatmate as well as best friend on my way to my seat. She was as per usual worrying her little raven-haired head off. I softly mouthed to her that I was okay. She seemed to take me for me word, for she soon positioned herself looking straight on towards the blackboard like the perfect student she is.

I sighed in relief once I sat down, now I could finally rest my aching body. Apparently that fall had hurt more than my tail-bone. It had just taken five minutes for the rest of my body to wake up. I'll definitely have to check for more bruises later.

"So Sakura-chan what happened? It seems you had a bad start?" I heard a soft voice as me. I turned to see Tomoyo smiling at me softly. Apparently she wasn't satisfied by my vague answer. She just knows me too well. I've known Tomoyo for almost my whole life. We met in 3rd grade but, we're also cousins. Tomoyo tucked a stray strand of her long hair behind her ear. I could tell by how her amethyst eyes were twinkling that she was not going to take a simple explanation without a fight.

I didn't want to worry her so I smiled at Tomoyo as if nothing was wrong. "I'm fine don't worry. I did have a bad start but I'm not going to let that ruin my day!"

"Well that's great and all Sakura-chan but you seem like you're not feeling well." Tomoyo's face faltered and it made me want to tell her everything. Tomoyo always is so nice to me and I hate lying to her but it's for her own good…right?

"Hello Class! I'm your new teacher, Nakaoji Masayuki! Please treat me kindly!" our new homeroom teacher introduced himself suddenly. I didn't even notice he was there. He seemed more like a student than a teacher. With his reddish brown hair and black thin rimmed glasses, he looked more like a pop-singer who was just moonlighting as a teacher. The girls were sure to be fawning over him by the end of the day. I could already see Chiharu staring longingly at him. Though, I can't really blame her, even though he is my teacher I must admit he is pretty attractive...

"As sophmores you all pretty much know each other I assume, so no need for introductions..." He continued then paused to look at the attendance sheet.

"O, right we do have a transfer student from Hong Kong. You can come in now, sorry I forgot about you!" He said cheerfully motioning for the student to come in.

I always like to meet new people so I finally felt as if this day would get better and maybe I'd make a new friend. I am pretty much friends with everyone in class, except for maybe a few new faces that were in other classes before now. I always found it strange that despite changing years, most of my friends remained in the same class with me. I'm just lucky I guess. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without them.

Tomoyo turned to me and whispered into my ear, " I wonder if it's a guy Sakura-chan! If it is I sure hope he's cute! You need a boyfriend ASAP!" she said then sat back in her seat smiling mischievously. I blushed slightly at the thought of a boyfriend, sure of course I wanted one but it's so embarrassing! I mean sure, most of my friends already are couples. Chiharu started dating Yamazaki-kun last year, Rika has some secret boyfriend that she says we can't meet till "we're at least old enough to understand love" whatever the heck that means, and Naoko has a long distance relationship with a boy we went to middle school with. It's literally just me and Tomoyo who are single, but that's probably going to change soon.

While I was daydreaming again, I guess the new student already entered because when I came back to reality the girls where gasping and acting flirtatious. I personally think that is a certain cry for attention and screams "desperate." It's clearly not a good look to have if you want a decent boyfriend, like me. Curious by nature, I looked up at the board and read that his name was Li Syaoran. Sounds Chinese, actually come to think of it I think that boy I ran into looked like he might be Chinese.

"Okay Li-kun, um let's see….Ah there's a seat behind Kinomoto! You go sit there okay?" I heard Masayuki-sensei say across the room. I turned my attention to the figure that was walking towards me. My breath hitched in my throat and I felt lightheaded. A slight gasp escaped my lips as I noticed him staring at me too. Yep, it was the boy I ran into earlier.

The silence between us was broken before we knew it.

"What? You!" We both said in perfect unison, okay now that is scary. Mostly he looked as if he had seen a ghost, me…I looked about the same I bet. Suddenly his expression changed.

"Huh so it's the klutz from earlier." The boy who I now know as Syaoran Li stated with a smirk.

I fumed and really wanted now more than ever for this fog to turn into a prince. He really has no manners.

"I'm sorry that I ran into you. But you really should know that it's common courtesy to help a girl up if she falls." I told him narrowing my eyes.

Li just smirked then took his seat behind me. "Hmm I never heard that before. It seems you fell for me at first sight." He whispered in my ear. I felt my face grow hot and my hair stand up on end. Why must my prince be so arrogant?

"Y-you can't actually believe I would fall for you right? I-I mean you're such an arrogant jerk. You don't even deserve my forgiveness." I sputtered out nervously. I could feel him smirking at me still. Wait...I just acknowledged in a way that I did kinda-sorta fall for me. Ugh!

Li just continued to smirk at me as I fumed at his sudden realization. Darn him. His gaze forever burning into the back of my mind was too much for me to handle. I quickly averted my eyes.

"Oh I believe you're the one who should ask for forgiveness uh…what was your name again?"

"…..Kinomoto Sakura." I replied to him plainly. Clearly he has looks but not brain either that or he is more focused on himself than other people. I'd say it's probably the latter.

"Uh right Kinomoto…." I heard him cough behind me. He was obviously now going to shut up. He ruined his little chance to retort, or so I thought.

"Kinomoto You still owe me an apology." He stated as if it was obvious I should do it now. I wanted to slap him! After the way he's acted no way!

"I will not, and I mean will not, ever, ever, ever apologize to you again! I already did you selfish egotistical jerk! If anything I deserve and apology from you!" I shouted turning around to glare at him. I then gave him my brother's signature death glare, but all he did was smirk at me. Before I could even think of some way to make him cringe Nakaoji-sensei interrupted.

"Li-kun, Kinomoto-chan, will you please deal with your matter later? Class is about to start." He said firmly. I narrowed my eyes at Li and in response his smile just got wider. I rolled my eyes in response then opened my notebook to start taking notes.

It didn't take long for it to hit me...I...just made a fool of myself in front of the whole class on the first day of sophmore year. Everyone's eyes were on me, and him. Slowly I sunk into my seat, pulling my notebook up to hide my tomato red face. Darn you Li.

~x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\ x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x~

Class was over before I knew it. All sensei did was talk about the things planned for the year, and since it is high school; it had to be something not fun filled. So when the bell rang signaling for break I walked over to where my best friend Tomoyo was sitting.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan!" she said cheerfully. I smiled back at her warmly, I'm not going to let Prince Ego ruin my whole day.

"Sakura, how did you know the transfer student? You two sure seemed to be going at each other." She laughed. Ugh Tomoyo I really don't need that right now, and here I thought maybe she would not ask me about it. Why did I assume this? Because... I was really hoping that it wouldn't happen. I'm in the denial phase okay?

"Well Li-kun and I bumped into each other on the way here. That's all." I laughed nervously. I sure didn't want to tell her that I thought he was hot at first, until he opened his mouth that is. But…I think she noticed because Tomoyo had an evil smile on her face."What?" I asked with a gulp. Tomoyo laid her hand on my shoulder then shook her head.

"You know Sakura; this may be the start of a great friendship." She laughed. I then gaped like a guppy.

"How can you say that? He is such a jerk! He even had the nerve to say that I fell for him!" I huffed .

"Hehehe Sakura that was a joke you know." Tomoyo laughed once again.

"Yeah and it wasn't funny." I mumbled softly. "Okay maybe it was funny, but in a really lame way."

"Well cheer up Sakura; he may not be that bad." Tomoyo said patting me on the back.

"Yeah, I sure hope you're right." I sighed then turned my head to find that tons and I mean tons of girls were talking to Li. One word, disgust. I am thoroughly disgusted.

"So you used to live in Hong-Kong? That's so cool!"a girl spoke up. This girl is Miki Asahara. She has long dark hair and blue eyes. Almost every guy in the school loves her, and half the girls hate her. Miki is known for being...well to put it in nicer terms, she's easy? Okay I'll just say it, we call her a slut. She's dated half the guys in junior year, so they say.

"Um thanks…but actually I like Japan a lot better." Li said with a smile. Seems like he fell for the act, I really wished he was a nice guy. If he was, it sure would be a heck of a lot easier for me. As I continued to observe I spotted Yamazaki Takashi come up to his desk. Putting a hand on the corner of the desk he cheekily smiled at him.

"So Li, why did you come here to Japan?" Yamazaki Takashi, the guy labeled as the class liar/clown, asked. Takashi is Chiharu's boyfriend, though I probably will never understand why they were together. Takashi lies all the time and then Chiharu whacks him for it. I guess it's a very…complicated relationship. Or maybe he's a masochist I don't really know for sure. Either way, their relationship is weird. Li seemed to politely answer his question which sadly made me upset again. How come I'm the only one he's been mean to?

"Oh I just wanted to try something new. I mean if you had the opportunity to go live somewhere else for a while you would, wouldn't you? I wanted a change of scenery. " Li said with a slight shrug. Again, nice response.

Li turned to me and smiled at me almost mockingly, it was like he knew I was upset about being the only one treated badly. I shivered and turned away quickly. He's totally just messing with me.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked me with a worried look. "He seems like an okay guy."

"Ugh Tomoyo you have no idea how wrong you are about him." I grumbled clenching my fists. I swear one day Li will regret this day! He's clearly messing with me for his own amusement. Otherwise, why would he be nice to everyone else but not me?

"Hmm don't be so sure about that. You know everything I say is usually right. I bet…he likes you!" She laughed. I knew she was teasing, I had long since given up on the traditional saying "boys are mean because they like you."

"For my sake I hope that you are." I looked over at Li again. Eriol Hiiragizawa was talking to him too. Hmm seems like Eriol's up to something again. Eriol Hiiragizawa is a transfer student as well. He came all the way from England to further his studies. He's a genius and an all around nice guy. We've been friends since the first day of fifth grade when he was introduced to the class.

"Hey Tomoyo, looks like Eriol's talking to Li." I stated with a smile.

Tomoyo turned in his direction immediately. She has a crush on Hiiragizawa. And I for one know he has a little crush on her too. But the thing is he's a real mastermind when it comes to schemes. Tomoyo Daidouji, the mastermind matchmaker paired with, Eriol Hiiragizawa, the genius schemer, it's not a good combination. I sure hope they never team up against me, they did with Chiharu and Yamazaki….they are a cute couple, but let's just say it was like a tornado until they got to that point.

"Oh you're just trying to distract me! Wait a second he's coming over!" Tomoyo said constantly tapping me on the shoulder. Sure enough, Eriol was coming over. The bispecticaled boy, with the ever-present smile on his face sauntered over, stopping right in front of Tomoyo.

"Hi Eriol what's up?" I asked trying to keep the subject off said irritation still taking glances at me. Darn you Li. Darn you. I already know you're teasing me so stop it.

"Hello Sakura-chan. Daidouji-san. Do you have a moment?" Eriol asked, glancing at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo almost jumped out of her seat, but I put a hand on her shoulder forcing her to sit down. "H-Hi-Hi! Hiiragizawa-kun!" she shouted. I think she destroyed my eardrums…because I can hardly hear now! And Tomoyo that was a very delayed response. Too delayed if you ask me.

Eriol gave me the look. The look that said, "I'll take it from here Sakura." It was a look that I'd seen many times during our doubles for tennis practice. It was the cue for me to step back. I nodded in response, you totally got the floor buddy.

"Uh okay…You know I'll just leave you two alone okay? I want to get a drink anyway." I sighed then waved them off.

I knew what this would lead to, sweet, scheming, Tomoyo getting her first boyfriend. Somehow that look he had just had the moment written all over it. After all, Eriol's not cliche. He'll just ask her out straight up, no questions asked. No time to think about that, I have to think of a way to avoid that Li! I must not let him get to me! I have to improve my High school life.

As I turned the corner, my eyes grew wide as I saw "him" right next to the vending machine were I was supposed to get my soda. I could have sword he was still swarmed by groupies.

"Oh I guess the Klutz followed me." He stated with a smirk. I stifled a whimper. It really hurt my feelings for him to call me that. I know I am but…why does he have to keep reminding me?

It took a few minutes to actually catch what he said. Hey wait a sec… I did not follow Him! He followed me- Hey wait he wouldn't have been able to since he was here first, but hey! That's not the point!

"Hmph! In your dreams Li. I just wanted a soda now move." I said calmly. I silently praised myself. Maybe I should treat him like he treated me! Maybe if I do that he'd become my slave out of fear. Yeah...that's a pipe dream.

While I was pondering he moved out of the way and I got my soda, thank goodness, cause I was about to die of thirst. I inserted the coin into the slot and got my cherry coke then turned to be on my way back to the classroom. Hopefully Eriol actually got to the point and asked Tomoyo out, otherwise it meant another year of the hopeless unending insanity of my friend dragging me everywhere and make me try on clothes that I do not want to try on! I Tell you, I'm sick and tired of trying on clothes! I mean really I already have so much that my closet has overflowed into my drawer! Ehem back to reality.

So just as I was about to leave someone stoped me, no "something" did. Yes, he is now a something because I hate him, well not really….maybe dislike? Yes, no one should get on Sakura Kinomoto's bad side. Believe me you do not want to mess with me!

So just as I was saying, I was stopped by "something's" arm across me, barricading me in the not too friendly corner.

"What now Li? I have class next and would like to return to my friends." I said plainly and tried to glare at this "something", and , yes he just smirked at me! No one should be able to resist the Kinomoto glare! I got it from my brother and believe me, he is good.

"So Kinomoto, why were you staring at me earlier?" He asked me, I could hear the light laugh in his voice. I gulped hoping that my act hadn't been found out.

"Guessing at how I found out? Well it's obvious, your monster stare could be felt a mile away."

Monster? I wanted to cry, Touya calls me that and hearing it from someone else made it seem like it was true. This is when I lost my mind I think. I don't know why he made me so angry but he did.

"Hmm you think I'm a monster well Li, look at yourself in the mirror every once in a while! So if you want to know why I was looking at you? Because you were clearly looking at me. Li stop being full of yourself and get a life!" When I shouted this at him, and when I saw his face, I knew I had said too much. He hadn't really done anything...really, besides just be a jerk.

"Hey you know, I may have said a bit too much. I don't even know you that well either. So sorry." I mumbled. I couldn't believe I just did that, I'm never the type to scream at someone I don't know that well. We just met after all, I should give him a chance to be nice. I looked back up at him and saw that he was slightly smiling at me. I blinked a couple times in shock.

"Oh, you are just too cute Kinomoto. You thought I was upset at your little comment? That's just too sweet. Well little girl, you are wrong." He said then patted my head. I was in so much shock that I just stood there as he walked away.

"Kinomoto, you really are something. I'm looking forward to this semester." I heard him say behind me. I screamed inside my head then drank all my soda in one gulp. I sure hope that meeting him hasn't lessened my life span.

~x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\ x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x~

After taking my long walk to the classroom I realized that I should be the bigger person and just let it go. Besides he's…just a guy. So I walked back into the classroom with my head held high. As soon as I entered I saw that Tomoyo and Eriol were talking. They were both smiling so I guess everything turned out okay.

I walked over to my seat, Li was already there, smiling and conversing with Yamazaki. He's not a bad guy, that Yamazaki. He waved at me as soon as he noticed where Li was looking. I smiled back at him and waved as well, then also smiled straight at Li. Li looked at me like he had seen a ghost, looks like this is the best thing to do.

I walked over to Tomoyo, Eriol had left earlier I suppose, because Tomoyo was waiting for me, a glowing smile gracing her face.

"Ah! The light is too much!" I joked. Tomoyo smirked at me. I return it gladly.

"Sakura-chan, you really are an interesting person." She said with a soft smile. "You ran into Li-kun right?"

"Yeah, you saw him go down the hall before I did didn't you?" I groaned. Yes, of course she would know, she's Tomoyo.

"Yep." She smiled that usual, 'oh yes I did but I didn't tell you because it seemed fun.', kind of look.

"Gee Tomoyo you could Have told me." I stated rolling my eyes.

"Oh Sakura, you know I wouldn't have been able to film your angry face if I didn't!" she squealed, Her eyes sparkling. And before I knew it she took out her camera, like always she circled around me filming the moment she dubbed, "Ultra Kawaii Sakura-chan" moment. She started this about 2 weeks after we met. I've gotten used to it.

~x~

**A/N:….if you read this far I love you. Please review and/or continue on to read chapter 2! This chapter was originally three chapters, so, that's why it's a bit longer than most of the chapters. The next chapter is from Syaoran's perspective. **


	2. Syaoran

**A/N: **_  
_

**_Edit: 5/26/13 _**This chapter has been edited with added content. I love writing Syaoran's POV so hopefully you will all enjoy it! And like all character flaws, his arrogance will slowly fade into nothingness. Enjoy it while you can. ;)

* * *

_It was like a wonderful surprise meeting that sparked the beginning of a beautiful friendship! Hell no, it was quite the opposite. Take one easily angered cute girl, and a not easily amused equally angered boy, mix it up and you get; a horrible relationship Well that's what Syaoran Li thought at first, but one idea sparked another, and before he knew it, he was having fun. Weird right? That's what he said. So let's hear how Syaora Li met the fiery Sakura Kinomoto._

* * *

**Introduction Syaoran:**

I got a bad grade, big deal. I couldn't care less. However my mother think's the opposite. So now I have to…ask her to teach me. Her as in the Klutzy girl who hates me. I really don't want to be tutored by anyone, let alone her. I don't have anything against her, but damn, she hates me. I can understand that, what with me annoying her all the time. But who could blame me! It's because she's just too cute when she's mad. Yes she is, I can admit that. Despite being snarky she's very cute.

These tutoring sessions will be the death of me. I'v heard Kinomoto is a basket-case when it comes to Japanese literature. Well I guess I could mess with her a bit after I've grasped the concept well enough. Now that'll be fun. It also might make things more interesting.

Oh right I need to to tell you who I am. Well I'm the guy labeled by Kinomoto as demon, idiot, jerk, hot-shot and many other names that I can't mention. I'd describe myself as strong, daring, handsome, rich, athletic, heir to the Li Corporation, and oh, I know five languages. Need I go on? No I don't think so either. You'd think Kinomoto would be worshiping me, but no, she's not.

One minute she says she hates me, then she decides to argue with me every day. Well I did start it but, she was asking for it. What do I think of her? Well let's just say I hate her but don't hate her, weird right? I thought so. I don't know what to make of her. Before I go make Kinomoto's life a living hell, maybe I should start were it all began, my first day at Tomoeda High.

* * *

**...Ah Teasing her is just too much fun. Wait, what's that look on her face?...**

I'm late for my first day of school at Tomoeda High, this...is not going to make a good first impression. Not like I care anyway. I was slightly jet-lagged from my flight to Japan from a few days ago. And I've spent the past three days unpacking and truthfully I hadn't really taken my mother's advice and postponed my training. I immediately set-up my at-home gym when we arrived. With my butler Wei's help, mother insisted he come with, I had effectively created an exact replica of my side of the mansion in a two story, four bedroom house.

Mother has sent me here for the purpose of "gathering knowledge in networking by being immersed in said country where our company will be doing business dealings for the rest of your Life, Li Syaoran." In other words. My mother sent me away. Enough said. I'm fine with it though. There wasn't much for me to do back in Hong Kong anyway. I was bored out of my mind. Being everyone's "friend" kind of gets to you after a while. And when you got to a private school filled with your father's employee's spawns...life can be pretty bland. There's not much variety in the conversation, at least when I'm around. Probably they think I'll disprove of anything short of being professional, bunch of pansies. Anyway.

My butler, Wei, offered to drive me to school, but no I declined. That was a stupid decision. But being born with the genes of an olympic track star (I think so anyway) I thought I could run all the way there. Big mistake, for one reason and one reason only. A girl, a clumsy girl that just so happened to turn the corner the exact same time I'm trying to cross the street. She completely blindsided me with a headbutt to my side.

After falling on my back I quickly sat up. Wincing as I began to realize I hit my head on the concrete really hard. With all of Wei's training though my skull was used to injuries such as this. So, hopefully I won't be bleeding any time soon. That girl though...she probably isn't. I wouldn't say I was worried, but I wouldn't want someone sprawled out on the pavement unconscious. Much to my relief, she was fine, sitting up and slowly rubbing her back.

"Ouch…" she uttered.

When she looked up I was completely shocked. At first glance she's really beautiful, with that short silky honey colored hair and those amazing green eyes-Hey wait! I can't be thinking this! She bumped into me and is making me late, I don't like her at all. Nope, not at all.

Her lips parted and somewhat uttered what I thought was probably the beginning of an apology. All I really got was "I'm sorry." Well I'm sorry too weirdo, watch where you're going next time. I really should have asked if she was okay, but no, I didn't do that. As per usual my mouth started working before my brain.

"Hey you klutz,watch where you're going." I stated. Damn I really don't have time to recount that oh well. Without another word I picked up my bag and went on my way. After all, I had to get there early enough to find out where my classes are. A part of me kinda hoped I'd see her again, just kinda to see if she was okay. But another part of me didn't, mostly because I didn't really want to feel obligated to apologize. Just not my thing.

~X~

After I had talked to the Principle and found out where my classroom was, I met with my new Homeroom teacher. Tomoeda High was a lot different from my private school back home. Sure the uniforms were still there but no one tried to duck into the opposite hallway when I passed by. Yeah, this was a nice change of pace. No one really knew the Li name here, which is to be expected. And that's how I like it.

As I stood outside Class 2-A's door, waiting for the homeroom teacher, I could have sword I heard someone eerily similar to that girl from earlier whine something to another girl. It was muted by the door so I just pushed it to the back of my mind. It'd be one heck of a coincidence if she was in the exact same class as me. She looked like more of a freshmen anyway.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tall lanky man with auburn hair and thin rimmed glasses walking towards me. Oh so he must be the homeroom teacher.

"Hi! You must be Li-kun! I'm Nakaoji Masayuki! You're new teacher!" he said cheerfully putting his hand on my shoulder. Don't touch me. No one touches a Li.

"Don't touch me, weirdo." I growled. He froze. I didn't mean to say that, I was thinking it and it just came out.

"Hey! I'm not weird, well maybe I am but that is no way to treat someone of higher authority!" he lightly scolded me waving his finger in my face.

I wanted to say, "oh sorry, I didn't mean to." Or "Just forget I said anything." That didn't come out. I also forgot his full name so to me he is now just Masa-baka, so much for being respectful huh?

"Tch whatever, weirdo." I laughed turning my head the other way.

"Li, I'm not-. You know let's just introduce you to the class." Masa-baka-sensei stated then walked into the classroom.

I waited for about, uh let's check….oh 10 minutes, thanks a lot Masa-baka. Then again, I did deserve that. I need to remember I'm not back home. This is not the place where even those of higher authority tip-toe around me. Really, I need work on this mouth working before my mind thing.

"Li you can come in now." Masa-baka stated after opening the sliding door. Yes! Thank you. I really just want to get this over with.

I grabbed my things then walked into the class; the girls were all starring at me, while the guys were just normal. It's quite a contrast to back home. The girls well, stared at me, but so did the guys, but that was out of fear. I won't say much but the last time someone tried to put me "in my place" they ended up with a broken nose among other things. Masa-baka wrote my name on the board, and then turned to the class.

"This is Syaoran Li! As mentioned before he came here from Hong-Kong! Get to know each other okay!?" Masa-baka sensei introduced.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at this. I mean come on Masa-baka stop being so cheery. Seriously, I'm not in the mood.

"Okay Li-kun, um let's see….Ah there's a seat behind Kinomoto! You go sit there okay?" Yeah, Yeah. Order me around why don't ya? Just to let you know there's only one seat available in the entire classroom. So I already know where to sit.

"Whatever." I sighed then walked to my seat.

I paused for a second, that honey colored hair looks way too familiar. The girl turned around and guess who it was.

"What?! You!?" we both shouted in unison, okay that's freaky. Yeah it was the klutz from this morning. I was probably asking for this thinking about her so much earlier. Just my luck. Hopefully my moral obligation genes won't kick in anytime soon. I'd rather not feel a pull to apologize for something that wasn't my fault.

"Huh so it's the klutz from earlier." I smirked.

"I'm sorry that I ran into you. But you really should know that it's common courtesy to help a girl up if she falls." She stated narrowing her eyes. Hmm, is that supposed to be intimidating?

When she looked at me her face got red with anger…it was cute. What?! Did I just think she was cute right now?! Okay calm down, Li, think of some insult. I then took my seat, and then a thought came across me. It wasn't the best, but for now, it might just work.

"Hmm I never heard that before. It seems you fell for me at first sight." I whispered in her ear. I could see her hair stand on end. She turned around to face me with the most pissed off eyes I had ever seen. Yeah that was lame but hey it affected her. So all is well, my obligatory sorry will not appear. Yes.

"Y-you can't actually believe I would fall for you right? I-I mean you're such an arrogant jerk. You don't even deserve my forgiveness." She sputtered out. Despite shaking her nerve she still continued to pull off that angry look. Wow, she's reallyis pissed off. I like that.

"Oh I believe you're the one who should ask for forgiveness uh…what was your name again?" I smirked, and she glared at me in response. It was cute how she tried to scare me. No, way Kinomoto! That will not work on me! I invented it.

Keeping my gazed locked onto her I took my seat. I noticed her shoulders tense the moment my bag hit the floor.

"…..Kinomoto Sakura."

Huh slight delay in response but okay I'll take it. Sakura...now where have I heard that name before? Oh...um Masa-baka told me earlier. I really did not need to ask her at all.

"Uh right Kinomoto…." I stated then coughed to clear my throat. Man, that was so uncool. Usually I'm a lot more collected than this. Wasn't the goal to sort of blend in unnoticed? Well...looks like that's out the window. It's fun talking to this girl though, she's different. Maybe she can entertain me for a bit.

"Kinomoto You still owe me an apology." I stated airily. And just like I expected she spun around and gave me that pathetic attempt at a glare.

"I will not, and I mean will not, ever, ever, ever apologize to you again! I already did you selfish egotistical jerk! If anything I deserve and apology from you!" She shouted.

Hmm where did she learn that glare? It's a pathetic interpretation anyway. I could tell she was wanting to say more but sadly, Masa-baka did what he does best.

"Li-kun, Kinomoto-san! Can you please deal with your matter later? Class is about to start." Masa-baka stated firmly. Oooh, now he's beginning to act professional. About time.

I just smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes in response. It didn't take her long though to realize what we'd both jsut done. And it wasn't like it hadn't hit me either. All eyes were on us, and honestly, it just made me realize I'd just ruined my reputation on my first day of school in another country. Great. Then again...it was all worth it to see her all worked up.

~X~

I found out that right after class is a 15 minute break, Thank God. Masa-baka went on and on about all the "fun" things we'd be doing this year. One would be a fundraiser for our class that we'd do during the fall festival. But other than that, most of it had to do with telling us that we now had an "obligation to be role models to the incoming freshmen. Whatever.

So I was just about to walk over to mess with that Kinomoto when all these random people from the class, mainly girls, showed up at my desk. Yep, the traditional "new guys' here so let's swarm" mentality.

"Hi Li! I'm Miki Asahara!" the girl who called herself Miki said.

My first impression of her, girl who is a complete cough slut cough who is not worth my time, so I thought I would blow her off. But it didn't happen. I did the complete opposite, much to my surprise.

"Hi Asahara, it's nice to meet you." I said. Oh great now my polite obligation genes kick in.

I can't believe I answered her!

Asahara flipped her hair then smiled at me. "So you used to live in Hong Kong? That's so cool!" she said.

Yeah like you really mean that. I definitely don't want to be around this girl. I looked over were Kinomoto was sitting. She was taking random glances at me. Why is she glancing at me? Is there really nothing better to look at? Oh yeah that's so it. Or wait, is she jealous that I'm talking to Asahara and not her? Hold on why do I care? I just think I should answer the question and make, whatever her name is, leave. She's creeping me out.

"Um yeah...but I think I like Japan a lot better." I said forcing a smile.

This is so hard! Forcing a smile is a first for me, I usually don't smile. But it is true I do like Japan a lot better. I met Kinomoto, and she is fun to mess with. And not having everyone either scared or wanting to marry me for my fortune was definitely a plus.

"So Li, why did you come here to Japan?" the guy named Yamazaki Takeshi asked.

The reason I know him? Masa-baka introduced all the class reps for the year. Takeshi was one of them. He said he'd show me around later, but I doubt he's going to. You see, he told me there's this girl who might possibly drag him away before he can. I bet the girl who's glaring daggers at me right now, the one with loose pigtails, is his girlfriend.

"Oh I just wanted to try something new." I said if as if it were no big deal, which it was. Mother had told me she was sending me here to "to gather experience in an unknown and foreign setting" among other things. But honestly I don't buy it. Whatever true reason is that she sent me here I will probably find out later. I don't really mind at all, it's better than being at home with my four over hyperactive sisters.

I turned to look at Kinomoto again and we locked eyes so I tried to smile at her to freak her out…but it came out like a smirk. It worked though; she quickly turned her head the other way. It was very cute. Did I just say cute! What the hell?! Kinomoto is so not cute! Um but her eyes are a beautiful shade of green, my favorite color. Ugh! Why do her eyes have to be my favorite color! Okay, okay calm down Li. She's just a girl, a very beautiful girl- aah! No, no, no! Bad thoughts go away! I think I'm losing it. This is not me, really, not me at all. What is this girl doing to me?

After answering tons of meaningless questions like, "what's you favorite color?" or "Do you play sports?" or "What's your favorite food?" the mob of people left, finally. I laid my head down and tried to calm myself.

"Tired from all the questions? It's always like that." I heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw a guy with black, kinda blue hair with glasses. Hey is it even possible to have black bluish hair?

"Um yeah kinda." I said.

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, nice to meet you Li." He smiled kind of a mischievous Cheshire cat grin.

"Um yeah nice to meet you too…" I asked confused.

"So you have something against Sakura-chan?" Hiiragizawa asked. His everpresent smile was enough to send shivers down my spine. He looked like he was up to something. Who is this guy? And how does he know Kinomoto?

"Yeah. She bumped into me this morning then she yelled at me. How do you know her anyway?" I asked.

That Hiiragizawa smirked at me again. What is up with him and his smirks?

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yeah…I guess." I stated. This guy, what does he want anyway?

"Hmm that's all I need to know." The weird Hiiragizawa smirked at me again then walked off.

And I noticed he was walking over to where Sakura and her friend were sitting. He looked slightly nervous or something, he better not be going to ask that Kinomoto out! I mean well he would probably die or something hanging around her. I may be a cold guy on the outside, but I'm nice enough to where I won't let him hurt her- I mean Kinomoto hurt someone. But the surprising thing is he went to talk to her friend. Okay then I'm not needed here then. I'll save my Heroic actions for later!

I was kinda thirsty and the Principle showed me were the vending machines were earlier, so I went the down the hall to go get one. I needed some fresh air anyway. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic in there. Just as I had inserted the change into the slot and had gotten my drink I notice someone standing about a cm away from me. I turned to my left to find that Kinomoto with the most horrified look on her face. Is she really that scared of me? Wow.

"Hmm so I guess the klutz followed me." I said. Now I think I'll have some fun.

I think I took her about, let's check, 5 minutes to actually catch what I said. I bet it's a habit of hers. She really needs to stop it, I'm feeling uncomfortable. Oh there it is that angry look of hers, finally what I said has reached her brain!

"Hmph! In your dreams Li. I just wanted a soda now move." She said calmly and I moved out of the way for her, it's not like I need to stand there anyway. She got her soda and began to walk off. She want's to leave huh? That will not happen Kinomoto. So I stood in front of her and leaned on the wall, closing her into the corner. The look on her face was priceless. I'm really enjoying this! Haven't had this much fun in years.

"What now Li!? I have class next and would like to return to my friends!" she glared at me again, how cute trying to scare me now huh? Not going to work. I was curious about why she was staring at me, so I took this as an opportunity to ask her.

"So Kinomoto, why were you staring at me earlier?" I asked laughing lightly. Damn I was supposed to ask her nicely, to freak her out. Well judging by the look on her face right now she's confused. Probably freaking out because I noticed. But our eyes locked every time she glanced at me! How could I not notice .

"Guessing at how I found out? Well it's obvious, your monster stare could be felt a mile away." It's true, well no, not really, it's not like you can feel a stare, but you get what I mean right?

I noticed her expression drop from a confused dazed look, to a I'm going to kill you one. Oh no, she's ticked off again. I thinks she's had it now, nice one Syaoran.

"Hmm you think I'm a monster well Li, look at yourself in the mirror every once in a while! So if you want to know why I was looking at you? Because you were clearly looking at me. Li stop being full of yourself and get a life!"

Um wow that girl can say a lot in a short time. Never been called a monster either, that's a first. Today's been a lot of firsts for me actually. All of it having something to do with Kinomoto. But I digress, this girl is really interesting.

But, I must say that kinda hurt. But I'm more shocked that tiny fame of hers had that much energy. Apparently it's showing on my face.I think Kinomoto took it as a hurt look. Because now she's not looking at me, but the ground…and there's not anything interesting about looking at the floor, so she must feel really guilty.

"Hey you know, I may have said a bit too much. I don't even know you that well either. So sorry." She said almost in a whisper, it was nice actually. Her calm voice I mean. Now she's making me feel guilty! I wanted to tell her that, "no! I'm sorry!" or "It's my fault not yours." But no, that did not happen, I messed up…again.

"Oh you are just too cute Kinomoto. You thought I was upset at your little comment? That's just too sweet. Well little girl, you are wrong." I stated and patted her head. What the hell prompted me to do that?! Well I just decided to leave her there in shock before I made even more of a fool of myself. But not before leaving her with some parting words.

"Kinomoto, you really are something. I'm looking forward to this semester." I smirked at her.

This semester will be interesting that's for sure. I'll make sure of it.

**A/N: **_I Know Syaoran's POV is shorter than Sakura's. When I first wrote this story, Syaoran had a lot more happen to him after this but- I didn't save so it's gone forever. I was kinda in my mind for a bit but sadly, it's been five years so I've forgotten. But you can just assume that as predicted, Yamazaki was not able to show him around and he was stuck to just figure it all out on his own. Anyway hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, next is a bit different and focuses on our matchmaking dou. Thanks for reading! And if you can please review, I'd really appreciate it. :)_


	3. The Scheme of the Two

_**A/N:** This chapter is the beginning of what's to come. Mainly it's a little look into what will go on behind Sakura's back. She doesn't know her friends as well as she thinks. I think there are quite a few EXT fans out there. But this story isn't about them. So you won't see much, if any, PDA from them. But it is there, and is implied. This chapter is what happened while Sakura went to go get her soda.  
_

* * *

_ Poor Sakura and Syaoran had no idea, and probably still don't, what happened while they were out in the hall on day 1. Despite their good intentions Sakura would not be happy to know their plans. Much less would she be happy knowing about their act. Eriol and Tomoyo were dead set on their plan. And no one was to stop them. Not even me. That's because I was oblivious at the time. But If I had known, I would have helped probably helped too. So let's see how the two matchmakers came about their secret plan._

* * *

**The Scheme of the Two**

Eriol felt, more or less, nervous. Why is he nervous? Well because after he had taken all his courage and had walked over to Sakura and Daidouji-san, he was frozen stiff. At least she can break that Ice for him. She as in Sakura. He had given her the hint, a slight smile her way. After years of doing doubles together in tennis she knew this look well. And just as he expected Sakura did just as she was told.

"Uh okay…You know I'll just leave you two alone okay? I want to get a drink anyway." she stated with a sigh and went on her merry way down the hall. Should he have told Sakura Li went that way to? He should have, but no too much of a hassle.

After he was sure Sakura as out of hearing range, Eriol regained his usual composer. A smirk came across his face as he turned to the smiling Tomoyo.

"That was great acting." Eriol said.

"Why thank you." Tomoyo replied, her once sparkling eyes, got an evil gleam to them. "So, you have something planned?" she inquired.

Eriol and Tomoyo, the genius schemers, their target: Sakura and Syaoran. Goal: matchmaking. Eriol always loves to play pranks, like replacing the tennis balls with pudding cups, yeah pudding, he's not too good in that department. But in the matchmaking business, he's Tomoyo's sidekick. They've already got one couple made, Takeshi Yamazaki and Chiharu Mihara. Took them about a week. Since then they've been pretty confident in their skills. Enough to also take on 4 other successful couples. Now they hope to have the same luck with Sakura and Syaoran.

What convinced them to do this? Well that little display earlier definitely brought out something different in their little Sakura. Once Eriol caught wind of it, he noticed a note on his desk. He looked behind him to find the smiling Tomoyo Daidouji, and after reading it's contents, well he was sold on the idea. After all Sakura hadn't been interested in any of the boys Tomoyo had procured so far.

"I went to talk to that Li. I think he shows an interest in our little Sakura." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled then put her hand to her chin, laying her elbow on the desk. As the two talked the others in the room continued their conversations. It was fairly noisy so no one could hear the plots of our dynamic duo.

After a dramatic sigh, as Tomoyo usually does when she's in her "matchmaking land" she replied,"Yes, and I think this will benefit her, in more ways than one."

Eriol took the seat in front of Tomoyo and sat down. He turned to her, an smiled a huge Cheshire cat grin. The look on his face, told Tomoyo that he definitely was planning something fun, at least for them anyway.

"I was thinking we should play a little game." He stated. Many thoughts of pranks and or tricks that might bring the two together went through his mind.

"Hmm what kind? Do tell." Tomoyo giggled.

" I was thinking setting them up on a date." Eriol said.

His thoughts of how to get them together were not well thought out at this point. At a glance you would think he is very independent when it comes to this but, without Tomoyo's influence our Dear Eri-kun is not very sly. At least that's Tomoyo's opinion. Really, no one really knows when Eriol's antics begin or end, or, if he even is showing his true colors at all. Tomoyo would like to think she knows more than everyone else about him, but, sadly Eriol was still a closed book.

"Oh, I like the way you think but, how can we arrange it to were they don't suspect a thing?" Tomoyo asked confused. 'After all they do show some hostility towards each other, Sakura more than Syaoran.' She thought.

"You know both he and Sakura have shown us that they are very dense. I don't think it'll take much." Eriol laughed nervously. "Remember Sakura at the Christmas party? She didn't have any idea what standing under the mistletoe meant!"

"You know you're very right!" Tomoyo laughed. Then a thought came to her,' hey wait wasn't he- ah yes.' "So, are you going to ask me out or what?" Tomoyo winked.

"Ah how did you know I was?" Eriol asked, with a smirk. He pretended to be disapointed, but in reality he was relieved that she noticed. If she hadn't he would have a lot more trouble.

"You are easy to read Eriol-kun, even when you're acting." Tomoyo laughed.

"Allright then what's your answer?" He asked. Really and I mean really hopeing she would say yes. He is in love with the matchmaker after-all.

"Of course it's yes. You should know that." Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh and why would I?" Eriol asked

"Because you are my boyfriend after all." Tomoyo said.

"Oh and when did I become that?" He asked playfully

"Hmmm, just now." She replied quick and short. Seemingly she too had been nervous although, Tomoyo herself would not have admitted it to just anyone.

"Then you are my girlfriend as of now…as well as my partner in this crime." Eriol replied.

"Ohohohoho! aren't you a charmer. But how are we going to go about this?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hmm well I was thinking the classic, 'Oh hey would you come with me to the movies. I have two dates and have no one to go with the other.' Eriol replied. He thought it was a good idea at the time. But as we all know Eriol is hopeless without Tomoyo, and he really has no idea how to deal with the overly dense Sakura and the unsuspectingly Syaoran. So who do we need to make sure this plan is flawless? Tomoyo of Course!

"I like it but, it seems almost too obvious." Tomoyo replied, rolling her eyes a bit. She never thought he would not be as sly as her, he was close, but not to the point of having no help needed.

"Then what do you propose we do then?" Eriol asked.

"I think we need to investigate Li's background." Tomoyo said smirking. She had a very good idea as to how to get the two together. But, the one question that is still lingering is, will they really fall for it?

"And by we you mean me don't you." Eriol sighed. He personal didn't want to do much work. Unlike Tomoyo he's not overly energetic at school. And he's slightly shy too, fo some odd reason. But the number one reason for him was, "Is he a really a jerk like Sakura says?"

"Hmm I don't know but,I think you two need to become friends anyway. This is the perfect opportunity! All you ever do is hang out with Takeshi-kun. And you know all he tells is lies and it gets pretty boring if you ask me." Tomoyo said. She sighed then looked at Chiharu and Takeshi. Chiharu was pulling him off out of the room by his ear, apparently he was still telling a lie.

"I do see you're point but-" Eriol started to say but, he was quickly interrupted by Tomoyo. She held her hand in front of his face, causing him to flinch.

"None of that Eriol-kun. We have many wonderful plans to set in motion!" Tomoyo exclaimed with her eyes sparkling.

'She's really into this?' Eriol thought "hehehe…Daidouji-san…." He laughed nervously.

"Oh and don't call me Daidouji-san anymore, it's Tomoyo to you E-ri-ol-kun." She replied cutely.

"Yes, of course Tomoyo-chan. So, when shall we set the plan in motion?" Eriol asked. This was just the beginning for our two schemers, as well as for the matchmaking hell that Sakura and Syaoran were to go through.

**A/N: Hope you kind of liked this chapter. It's mainly just to show you there's more to meet's the eye. You'll see what Eriol's really up to much, much later on. Please read on and review**!


	4. Just luck? I think not

_For some reason, things really didn't take off on day two. Yes, day two. It had been only one day and my friends had created this sort of game. The reason? Syaoran was bored. He didn't want to come to a small town like this. Although it's not small to the people who live there. But to a large city boy like Syaoran…it is. Why? He is weird, I tell you! But that's just me. Syaoran believed from day one, _

_**Life is boring**_

The next day after I had met that Kinomoto, was probably my lucky day. You know those days where things go just as you planned, or you have something so unexpected but it's awesome at the same time? That happens to me. I woke up early that morning, which is what I usually do yesterday was just an exception.

I walked out the door of my house and when I was right around the corner, there she was, the fiery Sakura Kinomoto, right there in front of me. It was unexpected, but hey, it's my life, it's supposed to be unexpected right? Wrong, this was one of those lucky days. I have these a lot, cause' I'm so cool like that. Ehem anyway, Saku- I mean Kinomoto looked like she had seen someone die or something. Is it because of me? I looked to my left then my right and…yes it's me! That is so cool! This girl really is afraid of me! This is my lucky day.

"Morning Kinomoto-chan." I stated cheerfully.

It's something called psychological warfare people, and I am a master of that. Kinomoto was so caught off guard. She jumped backwards then tripped and fell on the ground. She really is a klutz.

"Owie." Kinomoto groaned rubbing her ankle.

I couldn't take it anymore and started laughing. Oh and she glared at me, it was so much fun to make her mad, she was so cute. Hey wait, Kinomoto, cute? I can't believe I even thought that. She is far from cute or graceful. Well she does have amazing eyes; oh, no I'm looking at them again.

"Stop laughing Li. You shouldn't laugh at other people's pain." She grumbled.

"Well I wouldn't be laughing, if it were someone other than you." I smirked.

Kinomoto did have looks to kill, but hey, I'm immune to that, I created that glare. She just copied me. However, since she's copying me, wouldn't we have had to have met before? So that means she learned it from someone else, which means…Okay I don't want to meet whoever that is. I cringed. That was not a good move.

"Hah! I finally scared you!" Kinomoto stood up quickly and pointed at me with the most amused look on her face.

"I wasn't fazed by that gaze of yours. It was something else." I stated and I was sure that my face was slightly red. Stupid heat, wait it's not hot out….damn it.

"Well then tell me what this 'something else' is." Kinomoto said sarcastically crossing her arms.

"Like I'm going to tell you Kinomoto." I glared, and you know she wasn't fazed by it but glared at me. I like this girl. She has something good about her other than those eyes…ugh okay I have gone insane.

"Whatever Li, I'm heading to school. Prepare yourself." Sakura then started to walk off, limping a bit. I wonder if she really got hurt that bad.

"Hey Kinomoto, are you alright?" I asked. Oh no, that was not supposed to come out.

"Uh wh-what?" she stuttered in. Believe me Sakura, I'm surprised too.

"I was asking if you were alright." I sighed.

Sakura turned around and stared at me, not you know with anger like I usually see, but with a whole new expression. It was kinda weird, but it felt nice….stop it Syaoran! I have to get these thoughts out of my head.

"I-I'm alright, my ankle just hurts abit, that's all." She stated softly.

"That's good." I said then found myself smiling I was shocked, she was shocked, Hell, I bet the whole world might have been.

"Oh well uh- see you at school Kinomoto!" I ran passed her heading towards school. But I don't want her getting the wrong idea. I mean you know I still have a reputation to keep. I stopped then turned around and, ugh I met her eyes again! I really have to stop doing that!

"Oh, you should brush that mess you call hair." I smirked.

Sakura's expression changed from the expression that I had not really seen before, back to her usual one.

"Look in the Mirror for once! You're the one with unrully hair!" she retorted

I just smirked at her then began to ran in the direction of the school. I found my self wanting to see many more of her expressions. It would be nice if I could be the one to cause them. I then looked at my watch, that girl made me late again, damn.

_**-**__**XXXX**__**-**_

I made it to class on time, unlike yesterday, when it was that Sakura's fault. Everyone was just talking, since I talked to only a few other people yesterday, I don't really know anybody. So I just sat down and waited for class to start.

That guy, Eriol Hiiragizawa I think, came over and started to talk to me.

"So Li-kun, I was wondering if you had joined any clubs yet?" he asked.

Well to me, it seemed like he really didn't want to ask me anything, so I looked to my right to find his girlfriend, who's Sakura's friend….I think. She was glancing at us while she was conversing with a girl who had red hair put up in curly pigtails. I guessed that Hiragaizawa's girlfriend probably told him to do this.

"No, I haven't." I replied, plainly.

Hiiragizawa sighed then sat down in Sakura's seat and turned to me.

"If you need any info on Sakura-san, I got it." He stated.

"why would I want to know anything about her?" I glared.

Hiiragizawa flinched then cleared his throat, "I just am going to help you okay?! So you want information on her or not?" he smirked.

"Yeah, sure. Sakura must have something interesting about her." I stated, oh great I just said her name out loud.

Hiiragizawa smirked, seems like he's not messing around 's just great, and here I thought I was having a lucky day.

" Oh don't worry, she's really dense, as you probably have noticed." He stated.

Yes I did notice that yesterday in math class, and no I was not staring at her, simply glancing. No I was not wanting to sit next to her in class either…damn it I was…that Yamazaki was really lucky.

"Yeah, I did notice that. Anything interesting you'll actually tell me?" I rolled my eyes at him, then resumed looking out the window.

But still, he may have information that is useful. So I turned to Hiiragizawa, he had the most amused look on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" I narrowed my eyes and sent him another glare.

"Nothing in particular." he said. "But, why are you interested in her?" he smirked.

There that's where he got me, and it got me thinking, what's so special about her? She's just a girl, one I bumped into one morning, that's all.

It really seemed pretty weird, how I just got here and began to want to torture a girl. I have never been such a jerk to anyone either. Well that I noticed..

Maybe It's so I have some type of purpose in this town. I didn't want to move in the first place. Mother just one day came and told me that I had to move to japan. Something about, finding a way in life, broadening my horizons and what not. Personally? I could care less about what my mother intends. I'm going to live my life, that's all.

"Hey Li..you spaced out."

Oh right…Hiirgaizawa's here.

"Uh so yeah can you repeat that?" I sighed.

"You know you really are an interesting guy." Hiiragizaw laughed.

"whatever, you know I don't want to know anything about her." I said, and that's true, partially. If I want to know about her, I'll find out myself, it's simple. Just like that.

"whatever you say- ah speaking of which, she'll be here soon." Hiiragizawa smirked. I am starting to hate his smirk.

I noticed him turn his attention to the clock and smile.

"And she'll be here in 5 seconds."

Is this guy for real? Or is Sakura that easy to read… yeah she is.

And sure enough, five seconds later, Sakura slammed the sliding doors open and shouted, "I'm so sorry! I'm late again!" she really is predictable.

Daidouji, got up out of her seat and walked over to Kinomoto.

"Sakura-chan you're right on time! The bell is going to ring any minute."

I got to see look number 3 on Kinomoto, embaressment. Her cheeks went from slightly pink to fire red.

"U-um I knew that."

Of course you did Sakura. Not! If I class hadn't started then I would have laughed at her. But no Masa-baka just had to come in and order everyone to sit down, ruining my only chance.

"Okay class today we will be…" His words faded into the background while I turned my attention to staring at the back of Sakura's head…um okay….I will now revert my gaze once again to the window so I won't be thinking of her beautiful ey- no, no, no! I will not fall victim to those eyes ever again! Well maybe not all the time- no! I will not. Great, now I'm thinking of them again.

_**-**__**XXXX**__**-**_

Japanese class.

Me

And Sakura Kinomoto in front of me.

One word can describe my emotions at the moment.

HELL.

Yes Hell it is hell! I hate hate hate language classes. I suck at Japnese, I am from China, so I do not know kanji and because of this….my head is spinning! I can't read this stuff! All these character's are different from what I thought. I thought this would be easy! No! It's not easy!

"Li-kun…are you alright?" Daidouji whispered from behind me.

Yeah in this class Daidouji's behid me and Sakura, infront. Nice layout huh? No! I have to sit behind Sakura all day! All day! It's killing me! And then there's the psychopathic, well I believe to be, girlfriend of Hiiragizawa behind me! Talk about a double dose of insanity.

"Y-yeah I'm fine Daidouji." I replied to her slightly nervous.

She looked at me preplexed. What's with that?

"Well if you are having problems reading out texts just ask Sakura-chan to help you. She's the best in our class."

What? Sakura…is good at something?! What the hell! She's a klutz! How can she be better than me in anything! And wait…how does Daidouji know I'm having trouble, great now I'm easy to read too.

"She's what?" I asked

"Best in the class, before you came Li, Sakura's been the top student in all areas, except for math that is. Really, she should just get a tutor. I keep telling her but no-" Daidouji continued. I kinda lost interest after Student in all areas.

Sakura, good at language class? Not to mention every other class too! I was wrong about her…

"Li-kun!" I heard a slam on my desk and was quickly brought out of my current state of shock to a new one.

"Ah Takuchi-sensei….uh hello?" I laughed nervously and swore that Kinomoto was snickering infront of me. Get your laugh while you can then girly. I then reverted my attention back to the ever intense glare of Takuchi-sensei. So far I do not like this woman.

"Yes Hello, welcome back to Reality Li-kun. I know that you are from Hong-Kong and might have problems with Kanji and katana." she started. "So after school go see Masayuki-sensei and he'll set you up with a tutor." She finished then started talking about the grammar and such that I really could care less about right now! After all I don't understand any of it!

I sighed and sunk behind my book, getting a tutor would not be my first choice but…I guess I have too, since I joined the soccer team yesterday, have to keep grades up for my mother too. So it's inevitable. Oh joy.

And this was just the beginning of my worries. Just my luck huh?

A/N: ** And I'm going to end it here. Oh I'm evil! Sorry for the lack of updating, I got really sick and school has been a killer but now I'll try to update sooner. And I made Syaoran tell this chapter since he didn't get much action last one. It's cause I loves him~**

**Syaoran: leave me alone. –huffs-**

**Fine be that way. Well next chapter is Sakura's POV please revew if you get the chance. They are very much apreciated.**


	5. Why is it so confusing?

_My friend Sakura Kinotmoto, is a girl who is well known to be quite the blush inducing beauty by her male classmates, a girl who is never known to be a trouble maker She has rather high grades, is rather athletic plus, she's kind. However the boy Syaoran being introduced into my young friend's life, induced a spark that made her well in simple terms, have an array of emotions. The specifics on those emotions? Not even Sakura herself understood it._

**Chapter 4: **_**Why is it so confusing**_

"Li-kun!" I heard Takuchi-sensei shout as she slammed her hand on his desk . I couldn't help but snicker at his expense, I mean come on the guy's a jerk.

"Ah Takuchi-sensei …hello?" he laughed nervously. I felt an intense glare against my back, he must have noticed my snickering, ack I hope I don't have to deal with him later.

"Yes Hello, welcome back to Reality Li-kun. I know that you are from Hong-Kong and might have problems with Kanji and katana." she started. "So after school go see Masayuki-sensei and he'll set you up with a tutor." She finished. Takuchi sensei then turned on her heels with a huff back to the front of the classroom.

I just smirked to myself, picturing an embaressed Li, who is also stressed out from being yelled at by the teacher. Although my day started out with finding out I have the same route to school as Li, which I am not happy about at all, now that I have brusied my ankle. Although…he did give me one killer smile earli- nevermind that Li! I have more important matters at hand, like paying attention in class, and sports yeah sports.

I groaned inwardly, thinking of how to even deal with this demon is not going to be easy, I've never met nor had to deal with a guy like him. The worst I've had to deal with was a bully in preschool, which I've long taken care of and forgotten about.

Which then brought my thoughts as to how I could get that insignificant child off my back Simple use his weakness against him. As to find out that weakness, it would take a lot of close watching, and some digging into. Which I know the perfect person to do just that.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Lunch period, one of my favorite periods, yet also the period that could make it or break it for me today. Kinomoto Sakura has forgotten her lunch, the goal….getting at least one melon and one curry bread before being trampled.

So in response to that goal I have made for myself, the great Sakura Kinomoto, I have snuck out of the classroom earlier than usual to succeed in my mission. Because Sakura Kinomoto loves food, and enjoys speaking in the thrid person.

I took a deep breath before opening the door of the lunchroom, and just my luck, people were already swarming to get their lunch. I groaned inwardly at the sight, then braced myself for fighting my way through.

Taking another deep breath and then ramming myself inbetween two students seemed easy, but no the tv lied to me!

I fell backwards and again hurt my already bruised ankle. "Ouch, this isn't fair." I mummbled.

"Need some help?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw light blue eyes and a slightly teasing smile. I'd know that from anywhere.

"Well what do you think Fay?" I looked at him questionably , then he continued to smile and offered his hand which I gladdly took.

"So Saku-chan, you forgot Lunch again?" he asked me teasingly.

Fay is my senpai, a third year, last time I checked. We used to always help each other out when the other needed it. Mostly because we kinda grew up together.

"Yeah I did, lots of things happened." I sighed.

"Meaning?" he pressed further. Oh how I hate his curiosity!

"…Toya had a test to study for and I was supposed to make my own but I forgot…" I mummbled in response. Fay then patted my head, like he always does, just like my brother, oh how I hate when he does that! Not fay…my brother.

"Don't worry Saku-chan! I'll most definitly make sure you get lunch okay?" he said then gave me a wink.

I smiled at him, Fay always helps me out. "Thanks! So could you help me get into tht middle of that?" I laughed nervously pointing to the mob of people. He nodded and tapped someones shoulder and said somethng too them, which made the girl immediately tell the boy infront of her to let me through. This is why I love having a Third year as one of my many, as my brother calls it, "Protectors."

"They said go ahead Saku-chan, Now be more less forgetfull next time okay?" he sad giving me a pat on the shoulder then went off to his friends. I sighed and went through, but upon finding my way into the middle and finally grabbing the melon bread I wanted, I proceeded to reach for the curry at the same time as someone else.

Which meant Sakura= hand on total strangers. Or at least I thought.

I turned to see it was not a stranger but Li, the evil demonic Li is putting his hand on my curry bread!

"Li get your hands off my curry bread!" I hissed. Li just smirked at me, "Oh but Kinomoto-chan, I believe my hand was on it first so kindly take your hand off mine."

Oh using the nice guy routine now? Well it's not gonna work Li! I quickly stepped on his foot and in the breif moment that he took his hand off, I swipped my curry bread. As soon as Li realized he just glared at me. " Oh real mature Kinomoto."

I just smiled sweetly at him then skipped off proudly with curry bread in hand.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"Wow Sakura-chan that was…so unlike you." Tomoyo said to me as I took a seat at our usual lunch table.

"I know, the only other person I do that to is my brother, and since Li's a jerk well- he deserved it!" I huffed then took a large bit out of my well deserved curry bread. I do deserved it! No I don't feel bad at all! Okay…I do. And it showed since Tomoyo started with her usual Sakura-chan comfort sessions.

"Sakura-chan, if you are going to feel bad about it after then just don't do it. I mean, he's just a guy…" she sighed patting my head.

"But Tomoyo-chan! He's evil! From hell I tell you-" I started to say and just as Li passed me, he looked at me for a second then went off to Yamazaki-kun and Eriol-kun. Who were close bye…in other words Eriol's next to Tomoyo, and Yamazaki's next to Chiharu…who's next to me..wow I just noticed.

"Uh hi Sakura?" she laughed nervously. "Sorry Chiharu-chan! I didn't see you there." I said slightly whinning.

She gave me her usual, "it's just fine." And a smile. Chiharu's one of my closest friends.

"You always ignore us when there's a problem Sakura-chan." Yamazaki grinned, chiharu's boyfriend. One way to describe him is the guy who you think is saying the truth but it's just another lame story. No…I don't believe…all of them.

"Well I'll try harder next time?" I tried. They both just smiled at each other, and nodded. They are a cute couple but sometimes-

"Hey did you know that Melon bread isn't really made out of melon but plastic?" Yamazaki started.

"Ugh! You know that's not true!" and in response Chiharu whacks him upside the head. Which he just laughes at, weird couple. That's all I can say. I looked over to Li, who was talking to Eriol, and surprisingly they looked like good friends! Ugh Eriol you triator! In my anger I turned to Tomoyo, who just tilted her head to the side slightly confused as to why I was pouting at her.

"What is it?" she asked. I sighed then remembered what I really needed to ask!

"Tomoyo-chan." I leaned over the table and whispered to her. " I need information.."

"So you want me to gather whatever I can about Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked, looking at me slightly with a smirk. I can tell she's having fun with this. I groaned inwardly, she probably had already planned to.

"Yes Tomoyo, I want you to get whatever you can, weaknesses preferably." I replied.

"Why the sudden interested Sakura-chan." She said with an evil matchmaking gleam in her eye. Oh no please no Tomoyo!

"No it's not like that Tomoyo-chan!" I groaned laying my head down. "I just want to be able to defend myself…that's all." I mummbled. But that was a lie, I really don't understand but-I want to know about him…

"Whatever you say Sakura-chan." She said, in a tone that told me, " I know you're lying."

How come my friend has to be so smart! I lifted my head and sighed. " Tomoyo-chan…please don't try anything."

Tomoyo blinked a couple times at me, probably trying to register what I meant. Then she sighed and nodded.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Hey Sakura I have some strawberry cake if you want some!" Chiharu turned to me, and sure enough with a piece of strawberry cake.

"Waaah Chiharu-chan-h-how did you? And why?" I gasped, I'm a huge strawberry fan, expecially in cake form.

"I just made it for fun in economics class. So here." She smiled and set it in front of me. Oh thank you Chiharu! You Sure made me feel better! And I ate the whole thing. And afterwords, I saw Li staring at me, so I glared in response. He just smirked and turned back to the conversation between him, and the other boys.

Again Li has proven to be such a confusing person.

**A/N: **And I finally posted another chapter! Sorry for the lack of update, I've been either sick , stuck with make up work for school, or in the hospital. It's been crazy, hopefully when school ends I can post more often. Until then I'll leave a little preview. Please review if you can! I'd appreciate it.

:.:Preview:.:

"_Li, are you serious?" She asked me. I sighed, geez this is harder than I thought._

"_Completely, so will you?" I asked, crossing my arms. Sakura just got up and came close to my face. I blushed slightly, Hope she didn't notice…_

"_I guess, but you owe me." She said smirking at me, a new look from Sakura? And I'm really not liking that smirk. _


	6. An offer he just can't refuse

_Syaoran Li didn't really think that Sakura Kinomoto was stupid, no of course not. He thought she was beautiful, intelligent, and a little different. Syaoran was fascinated with Sakura. In class he always would stare at her, and if he wasn't in class with her he'd think about her. Sakura had taken over his mind. But even though he was drawn to Sakura one thing was in his way. It was her attitude that was the problem. So ever since he met her Syaoran began to wonder what exactly made Sakura Kinomoto tick. But before he could figure that one out, he had to figure out how to deal with another problem._

**: Chapter 5: An offer he just can't refuse:**

It was simple, it was expectation, and it was law. Well not really but had to say something interesting. My first Japanese literature test of the year had just been taken the day before. Today I would hear the results. I was the only person worried about this test, I didn't take sensei's advice to go talk to Masa-baka sensei after school two weeks ago. Yeah I know I really shouldn't have done that but- I had other things on my mind. First of all I had wanted to sign up for soccer this season. I mean come on I had practice every day after school. It's not like I had time to go talk to him. So, my grades in this class must be really bad right now. I've had no idea what's been going on and- not to mention I never turned in the homework…..

As I sat there at my desk waiting for the test to be passed back I watched Kinomoto. Who was being given a pep talk by her friend Daidouji. Because of this I failed to notice the figure looming over me.

"Li-kun, you're staring again huh? Better not be at my Tomoyo-chan." I heard above me. I sighed and looked up to see Eriol Hiiragizawa, the guy I both hate and respect. He is always there when you don't want him, or knows just what you don't want him to know, much like his girlfriend. Sadly however this guy has deemed himself my friend and slowly…I kind of have started to believe he is.

"I'm not ever going to be interested in either of those two." I replied to him plainly, pointing to the closer than sisters' duo. This was only partially true. Sakura Kinomoto over time came to grow on me. Yes I am serious. I started to just get in the habit of watching her, noticing everything nice she does for people. With her sweet smile and soft voice, most guys would fall for her, in fact most did. I've had my share of hearing gossip about how many guys would love to go out with her, but can't because of her brother. I never really knew why they said that but I guess it's not important.

However do I want to ask out Kinomoto? Am I interested? Nope. Yes I do admit that I have a certain attraction to Sakura Kinomoto. But she doesn't want to even be within 10 feet of me. That Girl is defiantly short tempered, well only with me as that I know of. If I say only one word she starts glaring, which makes me want to say something stupid, which I do. And before we know it, angry Sak- I mean Kinomoto stomps on my foot. It's really become a daily thing even. I don't understand why this automatically happens, that's just how it is.

At my reply to his question Eriol just shrugged and put on his usual smile. I rolled my eyes and turned to watch people again; trying to ignore him, hoping that he'd go away. This of course did nothing and he stayed there. So I turned to look at him again and he still had that smirk plastered on his face, oh how I hate that smirk.

"What is it?" I asked groaning slightly. Eriol looked away from me and to the girls. "Nothing I'm really just wondering about _grades._" He said, and the way he said it hinted something, probably how he emphasized grades. I paid no mention to it, even though now I know I should have.

~XXXX~

It's seriously the end of the world. Well for a certain person that is, meaning me. Why? Well three reasons:

Kinomoto was earlier than me, which meant I was late. Yes I overslept, and I don't usually do that. But because I studied mostly from when I got home from School to dawn mostly every day last week for the finals, I'm really out of my usual sleeping regimen.

Yamazaki came over and rambled about some History question that he said the answer was some crazy roman conspiracy. I really don't get that guy.

Third? I got my test back and…made a failing grade. My Mother is going to kill me.

Japanese literature, ugh oh how I hated it so. Mostly because I'm still learning how to read Kanji, I'm from Hong Kong, the characters are different. Frustrates me to no end! I looked at the paper again. I cringed at the thought of what my mother will do if this keeps up. I did make amazing grades in all my other classes. Though despite this, my mother would not be happy with-with-a F. It even makes me sick thinking about it.

"Li-kun." A voice said putting a hand on my shoulder, shattering my current train of thought, and bringing me back to the harsh reality. "Oh uh sorry what?" I asked turning around to face the person; sadly it was my least favorite teacher. "I see you saw the grades." He smiled, it almost seemed fake. How come he's here? This isn't his class…..oh great he found out about the teacher asking me to go talk to him the other day. "Why…are you here?' I asked trying not to seem both scared and shocked, I failed.

"Well I have something to talk to you about." Masayuki-sensei said, putting an arm around me. I didn't like him doing that but whatever. "Li-kun let's go to my office." He said already walking away. I sighed and got up to follow him; after all I can't really be rude to a teacher, least I can't afford to right now. So he led me to his office and told me to sit down. Oh great looks like a lecture.

~XXXX~

I got a bad grade, big deal. I couldn't care less. However my mother would say the opposite. So now I have to…ask her to teach me. Normally most guys would be thrilled by this chance. I however am not those guys; I am Syaoran Li, one of Sakura Kinomoto's least favorite people. So this sure is going to be one heck of an experience. It would be so much easier if it was me doing the tutoring, that way I could mess with Kinomoto more. But sadly that is not the case.

This now brings me to my current situation, I had asked Kinomoto to meet me in the Science Lab after school. Because well as mentioned earlier, I have been forced to be given a slave driver or as Masa-baka said, a tutor. Which would all fine if it wasn't…her. So I stand in front of the sliding doors, knowing that this might lead to my utter demise, or, basically being under the influence of the easily angered girl. I then took a deep breath and opened the doors.

A part of me really wishes she wasn't going to come, and yet another part wanted her to. When I saw her sitting at her assigned desk, staring out the window in complete solitude, she slightly looked cute. The way the sun hit her honey colored hair-, okay what is wrong with me I'm on a mission here. I shook my head in attempt to rid me of these thoughts, and then walked over to her. "Hey…"

She looked up at me with slight annoyance. "Okay Li why'd you ask me here?" she asked. Wow really likes to get to the point huh?

"Well, simple."I coughed, still not sure if she'd even agree to this, but since it was a request from the teacher…guess she has no choice either. Well that makes this a bit better.

"You're the best in literature class, am I right?"

"Pretty much…why?" she asked me in a slightly annoyed tone. I'm not happy about this arrangement either Kinomoto.

Believe me, although this may seem like an easy thing to do, it's well not. First of all this beautiful on the outside yet hot tempered on the inside girl, is not easy for me to get along with. Secondly…I really don't want to ask for help from anyone. So clenching my fists, and with a deep breath beforehand, I finally straight out asked her.

"I need a tutor, so…tutor me."

Now I feel like an idiot, why? Well Kinomoto's giving me this look of what I believe to be certain evil. Her soft pink lips drew slightly into a smirk, as if she wanted to laugh at me "Hmm? Mr. All High and Mighty Li wants me to tutor him." She said mostly to herself, still that evil smirk on her face, how she can be so cute yet so evil I mean really.

"Li, are you serious?" She asked me. I sighed, geez this is harder than I thought.

"Completely, so will you?" I asked, crossing my arms_._ That smirk on for sure told me that she was planning something. Kinomoto got up from the desk she was sitting at and walked up to me. She was so close to my face that I smelled the faint hint of Cherry blossoms in her hair.

This is when I lost my cool, I was already blushing I think and gulped which made her grin in a sort of way that remind of me of that Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"Well then." she started then took a step back, her hands clasped behind her back. "I will but you'll owe me big time!"

I really didn't like the sound of that, although I have noticed Sakura is dense, but not completely. When it comes to certain things she is very clever. This must be one of those times. I have realized she holds this grudge against me, for just bumping into her and having a little fun teasing her. So, from what I have found out, she will not make this easy.

"What does, "owe me big time" entitle anyway?" I asked with a sigh. I swear I could hear her giggle under her breath.

"Well, for me this means you'll have to be sort of like my slave until your grades are up. Meaning like….getting my lunch for me, and giving me piggyback rides home from school." She said, tapping her chin. Okay rewind here, did she just say…give her piggyback rides?

"You serious?" I asked laughing nervously. She turned to me with a shocked look. "Course I am." she said.

"Fine then." I sighed, is it really this much trouble to get a tutor? Just apparently when it's Kinomoto, sadly she's the densest girl ever. I feel so inferior right now.

" Great! Well then now that we're done here, I have a date with the mall!" she told me cheerfully after looking at her watch. It was pink and had cherry blossoms on the band, she really likes to match things to her name I see. She kind of screams pink anyway. Kinomoto then proceeded to waltz right passed me and out of the classroom. But before I could turn around and say a thing she called out to me. "Oh right piggyback rides home start today."

"What?" I looked at her stupefied. Piggyback ride? Is she serious? I looked at her smile, and thought that on the outside she seemed innocent.

"Well are you going to be my slave or not?" she huffed and taped her foot impatiently.

Apparently she was serious and is far from innocent. "So you want me to give you piggyback rides because I'm your slave?" I scoffed. Sakura rolled her eyes at me. "Of course! As a salve you must make sure your master's feet never touch the ground." She said as if it was obvious that was why she wanted this. Sakura then got tired of waiting it seemed and started to walk out the door.

After running my fingers through my hair in annoyance I groaned then walked after her. This is when my thoughts on piggyback rides changed forever. As well as when I thought, that really this girl might be the one giving me hell instead.

**A/N: **Plot in chapter edited, thanks for reading!


	7. A Brother, a schemer, and Sakura

**A/N: **Well after a long while here is the next chapter to my first fan fiction that I hope to finish this year. Because of my hospitalizations over the summer I had major writer's block…..depression is evil. Well I've edited this chapter now, it's longer so hope you enjoy it. Alternate beginning! Yay! Though this is a long chapter the story is far from over, like…really it's still just beginning The next chapter is the starting point in having the characters gets to know each other more.. Sakura and Syaoran barely know much about the other. That is why their feelings are a sort of puzzle for them to figure out. So here's the chapter and I hope to have the next up soon.

_Sakura woke up one morning and decided that she did not like Syaoran Li. This happened a while back in fact a couple weeks back. It's been about 2 weeks since they've met and still all Sakura can really say about Syaoran is that he is obnoxious, self-centered, and thinks he can snatch any girl he wants. But it has been made her life goal of being the girl to never fall for him. But little does she know his plans have changed since the beginning._

**:A brother, a schemer and the innocent cherry blossom. :**

_**:~:Sakura:~:**_

Thursday was just one of the best days of my life. At first I thought my day was going to be just okay. But I woke up early and got to school early too! I was on a roll today! Even my Teacher was shocked when I came in. Tomoyo was more amused than shocked. She told me that she was proud of me, also said that I should be early more often. Oh and to make my day even more amazing Li was almost late! If only he would have tripped on the way in, then everything would have been just perfect.

After homeroom we had Biology class, which continued my amazing day. Tomoyo was my partner; we made an A on the lab. Oh did I forget to mention that Li made an A-? Yes my day was amazing; to wrap it all up I am now a tutor. Of who? Well Li of course! The guy completely failed the last exam and came and asked me to be his tutor. I Sakura Kinomoto now owns Syaoran Li! Well…in Japanese Literature class I do. Since I am offering my services he has to be my slave. And because he is my slave I get to order him around to do whatever I want. It's been about 3 days since my little piggyback ride home. Oh and that was one of my best ideas. Li totally was exhausted by the time he took me to the mall, then home. I can't wait to give him more things to do for me

Ah Saturday, one of my most favorite days. I can sleep in on Saturdays that is why I love them so much. But today is the day Li's supposed to come over. So I had gotten up early today at 9. This is really early for me. Stupid Li wanted to start early he said, because he wanted to have Saturday night free or something. Well I don't even want to do this in the first place, much less, wake up so early in the morning, but I'm a nice person and gave him this victory.

Because of my early morning plans, for once I'm glad my brother's home today from college. And on Saturdays, he fixes me breakfast, pancakes, yum. It makes this less of a complete waste of perfectly good sleeping time. Also, he might glare a lot at Li just for being here. That would be a rare instance in which I actually am glad I have a protective older brother. But the bad thing is...because of this I haven't had a boyfriend yet. I might as well just figure I won't be dating till I'm 30, if he even lets me at that age.

Anyway enough about my teenage woes, after breakfast which was over an hour ago I realized Li was late. He said he was coming at 10; idiot must have wanted to wake me up super early. Darn him. That little snitch Eriol let it get out that I love to sleep in late! That must be it! So quickly I take out my phone and crash on my bed to call Tomoyo. I'm going to tell her to whack the boyfriend of hers.

"**Sakura! Door!" **I heard my brother shout. Right after that I heard the doorbell. I hate it how he seems to always know when it's going to ring, like he has some kind of sixth sense or something. Once when I was 5 we were at the park and he told me there was this little ghost girl who wanted to play with me. Ever since then I've been afraid of ghosts, stupid brother. I sure hope he doesn't really see dead people. Either that or at least I hope he doesn't think he can see them

It took me a second to register that this might be Li, so I decided to call Tomoyo later and quickly rushed down the stairs. I noticed Touya was still in the kitchen washing dishes, so hopefully letting Li in won't be too much of a problem. The doorbell rang again and I sighed before saying, "Hold on I'm coming!" to the person who kindly kept ringing the doorbell non-stop. I opened the door to find just the person I was dying to see. Not really… I'm being sarcastic

."Li." I said with a slight smile. "Kinomoto." He replied then walked past me without even as much as a glance. _'Nice manners Li, very, very nice.'_ I thought then rolled my eyes before letting the door slam behind me. He seemed to catch that, and turned around to face me once more. At first he started looking me over from top to bottom for some odd reason. At first I thought, okay since I look nice today maybe I'm turning him on or something? Not that…I really care if I am…

"I thought you were one of those girls who make themselves up every day of the week, apparently not." He said with a slight shrug. W-wait. That was an insult! How dare he say that to me when I'm being so nice as to tutor him! Why that-that- jerk! He doesn't even deserve my silent cursing.

Upon having this infuriating boy enter my house, my brother's first impression of him seemed to be the same as mine. For as I was sending my glare at Li's back while he walked into my living room, Touya had come out of the kitchen to see who it was. I had told him the day before that Li was coming over for me to tutor him. But it seems he has forgotten this, seeing as he was sending deadly glares at Li. I had never been so glad my brother was so overprotective of me. At times this could be a pain, like most any younger sister would say. But this time it was a great stroke of luck on my side.

"Who's the brat?" he asked me though was having a glare contest with Li, who of course was glaring right back at him in response.

"I told you yesterday, this is Li, my pupil. Li this is my older brother Touya." I introduced them to each other pointing at the other as I said their names. Touya didn't seem to have relinquished his anger however, much to my pure joy. He still glared at Li intensely as he asked questions.

"How old are you, brat?"

"I'm not a brat and I turned 15 last July." Li replied sending him back a cold stare. I really was impressed with how well he was holding up. Most boys that my brother has glared at either have run away saying that they were sorry, or have just walked away without saying a word.

"Do you own a van or a truck with oversized tires or camper shell, motorcycle or a waterbed? Do you have a tattoo? Read pornography? Or have a piercing of any kind?" Touya asked all this keeping the same cold expression. At this statement Li looked as if he was a deer in headlights.

"Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief. "Answer the questions." Touya told him plainly. Normally I would be furious right now but because it's Li I snickered. I'm so very proud of my brother; this is such a rare occasion.

"I…don't have a driver's license yet, and why would I own a waterbed? Are you trying to figure out if I'm a 70's aficionado? No I don't have a tattoo nor will ever get one. And No I don't read porn. Also…I'd never get a piercing okay? I just wouldn't." Li said with a slight huff. I wasn't so amazed with the fact that he didn't have any of those things. I was more so at the fact he actually answered every single question. "Are you sure? You just don't seem to me like you are trustworthy." Touya said getting close to his face. "...You're really weird." Li said plainly. Touya just pulled back looking at him surprised then turned his back on us and walked back to the kitchen. I thought that Li would at least get mad at him or something but, I guess he does know how to control himself.

After a few minutes of silence Li turned around with a sigh and looked at me looking completely exhausted. "Can we just get this over with already? I really didn't sleep well last night so I don't want to be here long. It seems both of you Kinomoto's like giving me a major headache." He groaned slightly massaging his temples.

I just smiled at him. He then got the hint that I was perfectly fine with that, in fact I was amused.

"Can we just start already? Please?" he groaned and turned his back to me again, and started towards my living room.

"Hey Li."

"What?"

"We're studying in my room."

As soon as I said this Li looked at me as if he thought I was insane.

"So what do you mean to tell me you've never been in a girl's room before?" I smirked at him, crossing my arms in a timely fashion. Li just glared back at me then started back over to the stairs. "Course I have been I was just confused as to why you'd be okay with me seeing your messy room." He grumbled and started up the stairs.

I snickered to myself, he's sure going to be shocked once he finds out my room is spotless.


	8. Important Author's noteappology

**A/N: For all who have read this previous the author has made a huge mistake in chapter's 6 and 7. I re-read my story and realized I totally got off my plot line! I made too much of a time skip. So I'm re-writing chapter's 6 and 7. The plot line will be changed slightly starting from chapter 6. Syaoran will no longer have failed finals, he's just going to be assigned a tutor 2 weeks after his first day at school. A new Sakura's side will be added into chapter six as well. Sorry I know this is confusing, I'm mad at myself. -.- I hope you continue to read this despite my stupidity. ;0; Really Sorry!**


	9. Deciphering the Sakura Puzzle

**A/N: **Once again another chapter and I made a few edits in the last one. Alternate opening is basically all that has been added. It's not so different that you wouldn't understand this chapter if you are not new to this story. Sorry that I didn't update for a long while. It was because I had a beta reader, but she's still not done yet so I decided to just go ahead and post this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and I'm hoping to add the next one by this Saturday. I have finals this week.

And to my reviewers of the last chapter- Thanks for the reviews and don't worry a lot of your questions and ore assumptions will be answered! And for the last two chapters- I forgot my little narrator's opening…-slaps self.- It's back now though. This is the chapter that clears up a lot and also adds more to the real point of this story…it has a point…no seriously it does I've thought this story through till the end. Sakura and Syaoran's relationship will develop more from now on!

Now after this long note- here's the chapter that is longer and hopefully will be liked. I liked this story a while back and really want to finish it! So I am and plan to update weekly, if I don't, it's because I'm either sick or have tons of schoolwork.

Any critics on how to make this better are appreciated!

_My two friends really haven't been completely clear lately. I mean really what they say and think contradicts everything! It's a mess I tell you! Well as we all know love is a beautiful and unexplainable phenomenon. Even though they realize the attraction they still don't really know what to think of each other. So as these two are brought together so are their feelings. Now it's time for them to figure out their puzzling emotions! _

**:Deciphering the Sakura Puzzle:**

**:x:Syaoran:x:**

All those questions Sakura's brother asked me where really over the top. So what, he thinks every guy is bad news? Apparently that's what he thinks. I already have to deal with his monster sister, now I have to deal with him too. I really shouldn't have gotten myself into this. Instead of joining sports I should have just studied. It would have been a lot easier than this. Just a few days ago I had asked Sakura to become my tutor, now I'm her slave for all eternity in her opinion.

Her house wasn't bad though, in fact it was really nice, clean too. I expected Sakura to be a unorganized person, because she acts that way at school but she wasn't. I had hoped that when I entered her room that I would find it looking as if a tornado came through it. But no, that was not the case.

On Sakura's door her name written in pink letters, cherry blossom stickers were dispersed around her name. It screamed Sakura of course. As soon as she opened her door I saw pink walls, pink bedspread, and pillows. Her entire room was pink, light pink. Just like I thought she would. But even though I was right about that, I was not about her room being a mess. It was organized, clean and neat. The best thing to do right now is to complement her on everything. If I want to win any points with Sakura and get on her good side that would be the best plan.

"You have a very nice room." I said just glancing around. Sakura took a glance over at me then walked over to her desk an picked up a book. It was an elementary school grammar book.

"What's that for?" I asked. Having no idea why we needed one of those.

"Well since you're still fairly new to Japan and don't really seem to know all that much about Kanji and Katana. I thought it might be a good idea to quiz you on what you know then carry on from there. "She said then pointed down at the floor where a small table set. "You sit down there; I'll be back in a second. Have to go find some pencils." Sakura then turned around and skipped out the door. She really had a bounce in her step, was she excited about this? I should be really careful then, who knows what she's planning. But from what she told me she seemed like she really knew what she was doing. I don't know if Sakura has tutored anyone before, she sure acted like it.

While I waited for her I decided to look around. Sakura really was the cutesy type. She had around 10 stuffed animals on her bed. Posters where all over the wall by her desk, she seemed to really like Tokyo Mew Mew, Ultra Maniac, Full Moon, and Gakuen Alice. The shojo manga type huh? Interesting never pictured her to really be into this stuff. On the top of her desk were a few figurines, one looked like a teddy bear with wings. I picked it up and squeezed it and it was soft, a stuffed toy. Next to the toy was a picture of a woman. She was beautiful, long slightly curled silver hair, smooth milky white skin. She reminded me of both Sakura and Tomoyo. Which I realize does make sense, since the both of them are related. I wonder if this woman is her mother? I didn't see her around, nor has Sakura ever really mentioned her family.

"Her name is Nadeshiko. She's my mother." I heard a voice say behind me softly. I turned around to see Sakura looking at the picture as well. She had a soft, sweet smile on her face. I hadn't seen Sakura make an expression like that before. She looked, beautiful…

"Li?" Her voice broke me from my thoughts. Why is it so easy for me to get lost in her eyes like that? It's…creepy.

"Oh yeah? Sorry."I uttered, sounding like I was stuttering. But I wasn't, really I wasn't.

"Ready to get started?" Sakura asked laughing slightly. I guess I was stuttering. Nice one Syaoran.

"Sure, that's fine." I replied then sat down at the table, she followed shortly after me. Sakura sat right next to me, which was a bit unnerving for some reason. I felt as if my whole face was red. I sure hope it isn't.

"So Sa-" I started, she looked at me confused. I quickly caught myself. "Kinomoto so where is your mother?" Sakura looked down and smiled sadly to herself. "She died when I was three. I barely knew her but my brother used to tell me what she was like. My mother was a beautiful person, inside and out." She looked up at me with a bright smile. "So I'm not sad, because my mother loved me and still does."

I had no idea that Sakura didn't have a mother. Actually, I don't think I know anything about her. Have I really been judging her just on a few incidences? I don't really understand it, but, Sakura seems to really interest me.

"She must have been a wonderful person then. So do you live with your father and your brother?"

"Hmmm." Sakura tapped her chin. " Well yes and no."

What does she mean by yes and no? "But we'll talk about that later. Now we have to work on getting you up to being a B student." She winked at me.

I raised a brow at her confused. "I'm an A student except for one class."

"Yeah so? You won't be making an A in that class so easily. It'll take lots and lots of studying to get you caught up!" Sakura giggled then handed me a pencil and opened her old grammar book. "I want you to take this as a quiz and we'll find out how much you know. Then we'll go from there. So Li get to work. Kinomoto-sensei will be watching you, Kero-chan too."

"Kero-chan?" I asked her confused and looked around. I didn't see anyone. Sakura giggled again and pointed to her bed. "My cat, Kero-chan." My eyes traced to where she was pointing and I spotted a cat. It wasn't really fat, it was chubby I guess. But I'll just consider it fat. The fur was yellow, about the same color as the stuffed animal I picked up before.

"Sure okay the cat will be watching me." I sighed slightly amused at her enthusiasm. Sakura grinned at me, she seemed like a little kid. "He'll make fun of you later, I guarantee it."

I laughed slightly then started going through the exercises. It was slightly hard, since Sakura was looking over my shoulder the whole time. Being this close to her wasn't bad, just distracting. I even caught myself just staring at her. Every time she would glace up at me noticing I stopped writing and then I would quickly get back to work. I just pictured her confused face every time. She didn't notice I was staring but sensed it. After I finished the exercise I turned to look over at Sakura and tell her. "Kimot-" I started to say but was gazing into emerald eyes. She was staring straight at me. It seems I wasn't the only one staring. "Why are you staring at me Kinomoto?" I laughed slightly. Sakura looked away flustered. "I wasn't Li don't get cocky. I was spacing. Wasn't looking at you." She mumbled. I poked her cheek just to annoy her. "Yes you were. You're a horrible liar." I told her jokingly. Sakura turned to glare at me. "I was not Li! I wasn't lying!" she said then pushed me a bit. "Course you were lying, you stare at me all the time admit it." I pushed her slightly as well. Sakura then began to look flustered and pushed harder. "I don't!" she almost shouted, and the force was enough to where I fell back on the floor. Sakura then lost her balance and fell on top of me. I winced then looked up. Our gazes met. It was strange; we both just stared at each other in silence. We stayed like that for a few more seconds then we heard the door open. Both our heads turned to see who it was and it did not look good. It was Sakura's brother, in the flesh, looking like he was ready to kill.

"Brat what are you doing to my sister? And why are you in her room?!"

Now here is when the guy on top of the girl would be either beaten up and or killed. But in this case Sakura is on top of me. To Sakura's brother, I guess that didn't matter.

"O-onii-chan!" Sakura said nervously and quickly got off of me. I could tell she was very embarrassed, I was too. "I-I just fell is all and it just so happened to be on Li-kun…" she said laughing slightly rubbing the back of her head. I sat up then and looked over at him. He raised a questioning brow and I shrugged in response. "That's just how it was. Besides why would I want to touch your sister anyway?" I smirked at him slightly. He gave me a glare while Sakura huffed, "What's that supposed to mean anyway? Oh so I'm not attractive? I am attractive mind you! I've turned down tons of guys!"

I looked over and smiled at her. "I'm sure that's very true but to me you are not." I said. Which was a total lie, and Sakura's brother and Sakura did not notice thank goodness. Because with that statement he walked out of the room saying, "Next time study in the living room."

I sighed in relief then looked over to see a fuming Sakura. "So what you think I'm ugly then?" she asked with a huff then childishly looked away. "Uh….no I don't think that, you are very pretty Sakura…" I laughed nervously. Oh great I just said she was pretty. What is wrong with me that is supposed to stay confidential!

Though after hearing that Sakura blushed bright red and mumbled a "Thank you." So in the end telling her that was worth it in a way, least we kind of can get along when we try.

After a slight moment of silence Sakura turned to me with a smug look on her face. "Well get back to work Mister. We have a lot to cover today."

I sighed then went back to working on those exercises. It was pretty pathetic that I barely understood half of the grammar.

**~XXX~**

"Hmmm." Sakura mumbled looking over my work. It's been about 2 hours now and I was on my 5th exercise. I had done pretty well on the first few, with Sakura's help anyway. Now I was just hoping she wouldn't whack me again if I was wrong. She's done that once or twice already.

"Congradulations!" Sakura threw the book behind her. "You're done with 8th grade grammar, Bravo!" She clapped her hands. I sweat-dropped at her enthusiasm, I mean really….it's not that big of a deal. "Um well thanks for your help. I did understand everything a lot better when you were helping me." I told her smiling slightly. She really was cute, getting excited over something like this. "No problem! It is my duty to help those less fortunate!" she said proudly and put her hands on her hips. I think I like this Sakura a whole lot better than the one that glares at me all the time at school. I guess I've seen the real Sakura today, well least her other nice side. Sakura glanced at the clock then whined a "Hoeeeee, I forgot I have to make lunch!" I found myself laughing at her. She really was absentminded. Sakura pouted at me , "It's not that funny Li."

"It is though! I mean what's with the "hoeee" thing?" I snickered, she huffed then smirked at me. "Well then Li since you owe me for my tutoring session why don't you make lunch hmm?"

I completely forgot about that slave thing. Great now I have to make lunch for her. "Alright sure you did really help me." I sighed and stood up, then offered my hand. She looked up at me very confused; it took me a few seconds to understand why.

"I'm just offering to help you up Sakura. But if you don't want my help I guess I can-"I started then she quickly took my hand. I blushed madly, then shook it off and helped her up. Sakura straightened her skirt then smiled at me slightly. "You know you're not so bad Li. You may be a little cocky at times but other than that you are, just as bad as Eriol." Sakura laughed.

"You're comparing me to Hiiragizawa? Great. Just great." I sighed.

"Oh come on I thought you liked Eriol." She pouted. That pout of hers really makes her look cutesy. Then again Sakura and her room scream cute. I shrugged and turned my back to her walking off. "Hiiragizawa is just a friend, or more specifically an aquaintence."

"Aw! Eriol would be hurt by that!" She said behind me. I heard her soft footsteps behind me, and began to wonder why Sakura had suddenly decided to warm up to me. I guess I won't necessarily understand Sakura in one day. But for now I have to concentrate on making lunch.

Sakura really is puzzling.


	10. Sakura's unfinished puzzle

A/N: Well here is next chapter! Hope it's getting interesting if not please let me know and I'll hurry things along! Also if you don't like the formatting let me know as well I can go back and fix that. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The story's going to get more involved and less slow. I'm planning to add a lot of fluff eventually. Since I was late finishing up this chapter I made it special. This time it's a mixture of ExT and SakuSyao But of course I put more into writing about SakuSyao of course! I've decided to twist this story a bit. It's going to be a lot more different than I planned but I think it will make it more exciting. Expect another chapter soon! And hope a longer and more detailed chapter pleases you.

_Can one afternoon bring two individual's closer? Maybe, or was it just a slight glimpse of what could be? Nothing is as it seems, but the human mind is capable of many things. Specifically Sakura was capable of more than she could even imagine. When she would find this out, isn't soon enough. But first, she had to find out her own opinion of Syaoran._

**:.:Sakura's unfinished puzzle:.:**

Sakura wasn't sure why but today wasn't what she had expected it to be. She thought that tutoring Syaoran would be horrible and annoying. However…it wasn't like that at all. In fact she enjoyed helping him. What was it that made her suddenly feel so comfortable around him? To Sakura it didn't really make sense. Though this didn't mean she wasn't going to stop using him as a slave. Oh she had just gotten started!

She sat at the table and watched Syaoran try to figure out what to make for lunch. He kept opening the cabinets then when he couldn't find what he was looking for he turned around and glared at her.

"Oh you can find it yourself~ don't mind me I'm just going to sit here and look pretty." she said with a smirk. Sakura had told him she wanted something amazing, preferably not a sandwich. Syaoran sighed in annoyance but didn't complain. Sakura thought that this was unusual too. 'Seems like he's a good boy and keeps his promises. I wonder why he is acting…nicer? Is he trying to mess with me? I sure honestly hope not. ' She thought resting her chin on her hand. 'He could suddenly just throw something at me. Then I could fall back unconscious and he would be laughing hysterically while trying to take advantage of my state and try to write all over my face.'

"Hey." A voice interrupted her thoughts. Sakura tried to annoy the voice but the owner sure wouldn't let her.

"Kinomoto." Syaoran repeated again. 'I'm just going to stare out the window right now Li. Nope you can find it yourself uh huh yeah I'm serious. 'She thought grinning in her subconscious.

"….Sakura." he said plainly and flicked her on the nose. Sakura quickly clasped her hands over her nose while blushing profusely. He was leaning in really close to face. She could just see those amber eyes glisten and shine. "Hoeeee." she uttered in a whisper. Sakura realized she was staring then mentally slapped herself. _'What the heck am I thinking.' _

"What was that for!" she huffed, about 20 seconds after he flicked her. Syaoran just smiled at her in amusement.

"That saying of yours is really weird." He said with a slight laugh. "Uh….you mean you heard that?" she blushed even more. Syaoran nodded with a smirk and Sakura sunk back into her chair. She decided to look out the window in an attempt to escape. It didn't work.

Syaoran looked out the window as well and still had an amused grin. "Were you just staring out the window so I would get the hint you weren't ever going to help me?" he asked looking back at her. 'How come he's so smart? Or…is it that I'm too obvious. Let's hope it's the first option.' Sakura thought with a gulp. Syaoran crossed his arms and waited for her response. She nervously looked up at him then down at her feet until she thought up an excuse.

"No-no! Of course not!" Sakura stuttered at first. "I saw uh the clouds moving and got lost in a daydream about my crush." She gave him a nervous laugh and gripped the sides of her chair tightly. She inwardly hoped he would believe her and just walk away.

Though she didn't get the reaction I was hoping for. Syaoran tilted his head to the side and gave her a questioning look. "You like someone? You?" he asked in disbelief.

'Wait a second what is that supposed to mean?!' she thought, her cheeks now red with anger more so than embarrassment.

"What's wrong with me liking someone huh?" she huffed crossing her arms and giving him a glare just like usual. Looks like it is back to the way it was. It was kind of nice while it lasted.

"Well nothing really. Just you didn't seem like you were interested in anyone." He said with a shrug then walked back into the kitchen.

"Wait how could you tell if I was or wasn't?"She asked perplexed.

Syaoran stopped walking then turned around. "Well just you know, girls usually giggle and like give the eyes and um…kind of look all dazed." He pondered rubbing the back of his neck. "Least that's what all the girls in class do. Guess you're more secretive. Least you're not a giggly, bubbly, a flirt, and annoying all at the same time. You're just weird." He said genuinely.

Sakura knew that Syaoran was pretty much right. She wasn't interested in anyone at all, not since her first crush that lasted 7 years. She had confessed to Yukito at her 5th grade school festival. In response he told her that she will always be like a little sister to him, nothing more, and nothing less. She's gotten over it of course.

"Thanks for the complement." she said sarcastically, averting her gaze to the window once again. Syaoran looked at her emotionless then shrugged. He continued to walk over to the cabinets then opened them all and started to take out ingredients. Hearing the scuffling sound Sakura started to get curious over what he was going to make. 'I don't even know if he's a good cook. I hope this wasn't a bad idea.' She thought with a sigh.

~.x.x.x.~

"Tomoyo-chan…why is it that we here again? I know you get worried about her. But is it really necessary to film her?" Eriol asked his raven haired beauty.

Tomoyo just sighed and held a hand up to her face. She had a dazed look and a glimmer in her eyes. "Sakura-chan is so beautiful! I mean the longing look she had on her face just then was just breath taking! She really has a wonderful atmosphere about her! How can I not film her! Sakura is just Sakura!" she said enthusiastically.

Eriol sighed. He knew when Tomoyo had dragged him here that it was for only one reason. He had hoped it was for her to help Sakura get together with Syaoran. He certainly would like that better actually. However this was not the case, Tomoyo had wanted just to come and spy on her "dear Sakura." The two had been sitting up in the tree to watch them from afar, while Sakura was tutoring. Now the two were hiding in a bush right in front of the kitchen window.

"She's so cute." Tomoyo whispered looking through the lens at Sakura. She was still staring off into the distance, not noticing her spies hiding in the bush. Her emerald eyes had a longing look in them. Eriol guessed that she must be daydreaming again. He smiled slightly for he knew what that daydream was. His smile hinted something. What that is, only he knew, for what he had in mind was more than just simply finding Sakura a boyfriend. Though, he mainly just wanted her to get one so she would stop ruining his alone time with Tomoyo.

"Sakura really is annoying and a nuisance at times." He said in a whisper. Tomoyo turned to look at him and he just looked away as if he said nothing.

~.x.x.x.~

Syaoran had finished making lunch and set Sakura's plate down next to her. Sakura turned her attention back to him and looked at him shocked. "You're done already?"

"Uh huh, I made Dim Sum since you had all the ingredients to make it. I didn't just make it because it's my favorite dish if that's what you're thinking. "He smiled at her. Sakura glared at him sensing he was lying but she decided to blow it off.

Sakura picked up her fork while Syaoran grabbed his plate and sat next to her. Sakura blushed slightly at the closeness but soon realized he was not worth it.' He may be a guy, and attractive one at that, but he's not worth my time.' She thought holding her head high. Sakura picked up her fork and looked down at her plate. It certainly did look good, and well prepared. She took a bite and realized that she worried for nothing. Syaoran did seem to be a good cook. She smiled slightly and decided to not give Syaoran the satisfaction of her saying it was good.

"Hey Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked suddenly.

Sakura turned to him and looked at him confused, thinking, "Why is he talking to me now?"

"I was wondering, about where your father was…that's all. I saw pictures of you two on the wall." He asked staring back at her with the same expression.

"Oh my father's on an Archeological dig right now. He's supposed to come back today or tomorrow. He also teaches at the university, so mainly it's just me at home since Touya bought an apartment near his University. He tries to fix me breakfast and dinner when Dad's not home though." She explained taking another bite. "I get lonely but least I have Tomoyo-chan." She said with her mouth full. Syaoran tried not to laugh at her childlike personality.

Meanwhile outside the other two were still watching their friends. Eriol noticed they were now having lunch and figured that this was the perfect opportunity to cause chaos. After all he did have a plan and also had his own reasons for wanting Sakura and Syaoran together. He smirked and looked over at Tomoyo who was filming Sakura intently. He took his chance and with a point of his finger his mischief had begun.

Syaoran noticed his glass of water move slightly as if it was about to tip over. He decided that it was just his imagination and continued to watch Sakura enjoy his cooking out of the corner of his eye. He smirked inwardly at his success. Maybe with this he could gain enough points for Sakura to tutor him for free.

Eriol then with his finger tapped to the left. He then smirked and watched his plan take place.

Then in the blink of an eye the glass of water flew at Sakura and drenched her with it. Sakura gasped after being hit by the cold water and growled realizing it could only be one person's doing. She turned to Syaoran with her eyes burning with resentment and rage. Syaoran shook his head quickly in protest that he didn't do anything.

"Kyaa! Sakura-chan! Oh no! That's also the outfit I made for her!" Tomoyo gasped but still kept filming without hesitation. Eriol felt bad what he had to do, but this was all a part of his plan. He had predicted Sakura's next move and hoped she would follow through.

"Honestly Kinomoto! I promise I didn't do anything the glass just moved by itself-" he started to say then Sakura poured her water all over him. So now Syaoran was drenched and really couldn't explain to Sakura that he sensed something unnatural was behind this. He realized Sakura was dead set on believing it was his fault.

Syaoran got pretty mad about this and glared at her. "Kinomoto that was uncalled for I told you I didn't do anything." He told her seriously.

Sakura smugly smirked at him then took his plate and shoved it in his face. Syaoran tried not to let it anger him he just whipped it off and stood back up and headed for the door. "I can't deal with this. I made your lunch and we're done with tutoring for the day. I'm leaving." He said plainly and walked towards the door.

"Oh no! He's leaving! This is not good Eri-kun!" Tomoyo explained. " They're out of my shot! Let's move!" she declared and grabbed him by the collar rushing to the bush closer to the door. She was able to get a slight look at what was going on through the window next to it.

Syaoran had slipped on his shoes while Sakura stood behind him. She felt kind of bad about what she did and said softly to him. "Sorry."

Syaoran sighed and turned around to face her. "It's fine. Do you realize I wasn't lying?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head but did not dare to look at him. She didn't know why but she felt has if something came over her and she didn't want him to leave. Of course she was mad but she felt if he left they wouldn't be on good terms on Monday.

Syaoran sighed and started to walk away. "Wait!" she called out to him. This shocked Syaoran but he turned around and stared into her emerald eyes. He didn't understand why but she seemed like she was looking into his soul. It was….almost creepy but in a good way? Syaoran, he just was confused.

"Um…stay here for a second!" Sakura rushed into the other room and came back holding something. Syaoran stared at her hand while she approached him.

"Here." She held her hand out to him. Syaoran took the hint and opened his hand and held it out to her as well. Sakura dropped in his hand a small, nicely wrapped candy. Syaoran sweat dropped and looked up at Sakura as if she was insane.

Sakura cleared her throat. "It's an apology present. I'll see you at school on Monday Li. " she nodded then opened the door for him. " Thank you for the Lunch…it was good….sorry I shoved it in your face. " She choked out. It took a lot for Sakura to say that and Syaoran wondered why she seemed so nice. It creped him out a bit so he thought it would be a good idea for him to leave. He sighed and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's okay Sakura. I know you're just a little monster." He said with a smirk then walked out the door and smiled waving at her while she slammed the door in his face. She was furious! How could he find out that her brother called her that! 'Oh…wait….Touya shouted at us before we left and called me that….stupid Onii-chan.' she thought with a huff. Sakura then walked back into the kitchen to clean up. She knew that this was sure going to take at least until her father got back home.

"Sakura was so cool! I mean I had no idea she had the potential to do something like that!" Tomoyo said dramatically. " Oh my dear Sakura-chan you are simply amazing!" she sparkled. "Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! If only Sakura had been wearing something more suitable! Oh I can just see it! She should have been wearing a black dress and Li-kun a black suit! It'd look more like a lovers' quarrel!" Tomoyo continued, she had stood up and begun gesturing dramatically. Syaoran had noticed her and was gaping. Tomoyo locked eyes with him and smiled.

"Bye Li-kun!" she waved. Eriol quickly pushed her back down making sure to not let Syaoran see them.

Syaoran did see them however, how could he not miss Tomoyo's dramatic speech? He instantly knew those two were spying on them but didn't let it get to him. In the end Syaoran was exhausted and really hoped that his tutoring session would go better next time.

In the end the two spies were discovered, but not by the clueless Sakura.

* * *

Well this is the end of this chapter! I am so glad I was able to finish it! I hope to update more quickly but with me you never know. I'm a student, I have essays, lots of tests, I go to the hospital often, and sometimes am lazy.

I never have writer's block anymore, the problem with me is that I sometimes don't sit down to take the time to write! Hope you all forgive me for that and continue to read my story.

P.S. I'm starting a new story! The chapter is almost finished so expect it posted soon after this one! Check my page if you would like to read it. It's a continuation of CCS. I originally wrote Remember our Promise the same way. This one is a lot different and I don't think any OCs will be added at all. I'm really excited about both these stories and I hope to update weekly if I can.

Reviews are very much appreciated! I love to know if you read my story and enjoy it. Please forgive me for any errors. I don't have an editor right now. My beta-reader is still working on her own schoolwork.

Happy Holiday's everyone! And Merry Christmas.


	11. Sakura's Decision

A/N: Hi! I'm back again withanother chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. It's extra long!

I'm trying to figure out a way to make this story more interesting. (It originally started out as a cliché hate turns into love story) Now I am going to try and add a bit of magic and mischief to the plot. But! Important reminder, I originally had this plan to have Sakura and Syaoran try to wreak revenge on the other. And since I thought it was too fast and I also had a hard time putting them up against each other I decided to change everything.Besides I…can't really stand not making Sakura and Syaoran mad at each other for a long time.

Also I must mention that I will be mixing my POVs. The reason for this is because I want more involvement with Eriol and Tomoyo. I'm still keeping the stories mainly from both SxS's POV because that is a main part of this story. It may vary however sorry if that confuses you.^^; Hope you enjoy it, please inform me if you have a problem with formatting, POV switching, and etc. Also if you are confused by anything or if something just doesn't sound right, just please mention it in a review. I just really want opinions!

Alright well! I swear I will be better with updating. Thanks so much for reading this story thus afar! You have no idea how much happiness feedback gives me. Now on with the Chapter!

Guide for this chapter and for future reference: Italics signal a flash-back.

**:.:Sakura's decision:.:**

* * *

Strange things began to happen. Neither Sakura nor Syaoran knew why but it was like they were always being forced together. At first they somehow bumped into each other and ticked each other off. Neither really thought they would meet again nor did they think they'd have to deal with the other so much. As if by magic they started to get along. It was unnatural….or maybe it was, my friends had no idea. But that brief glimpse of what could be disappeared as quickly as it came. Sakura and Syaoran now were fighting once again. Now the involvement of a certain foreign boy had taken the concept of "hitsuzen" or "destiny" to the extreme.

* * *

"Now before I begin, I might want to introduce myself. I am Hiiragizawa Eriol and this is my assessment of the current situation. Li Syaoran-kun is quite the athlete I must say and has about every girl fawning over him. However the poor lad is dense at times and falls for crazy lies, a certain girl, and also doesn't realize he has fallen for this girl. This is called denial children. You shouldn't ever be in denial, it never helps with the situation. Now as I was saying, here at the moment I am observing Kinomoto Sakura-san and Li Syaoran-kun's actions in class. Right now it is biology class and the two have been paired together for the lab. Hmmm I must say it is a wonderful twist of fate, or in simple terms….Tomoyo-chan bribed the teacher."

"….Hiiragizawa….why are you talking to yourself?" Yamazaki Takashi asked Eriol as he was staring at the two lab partners. Poor Yamazaki thought that Eriol was now insane, what he didn't know was that Tomoyo was filming him and this was sort of like a documentary.

"I talk to myself because I am intelligent young sir. You see in ancient Rome it was customary for the Emperors to talk to themselves and their scribes record their thoughts. This is why I am talking to myself." Eriol explained to him with a mischievous smile.

Takashi was not interested and had already walked away, to him that statement proved to be not a lie entirely. Eriol smiled back at Tomoyo and motioned for her to zoom in on Sakura and Syaoran.

~x.x.x~

Li and I were lab partners and I was certainly not pleased. I can already tell he has noticed my new found resentment of him already. To think it was only 2 days ago since we had our first tutoring session. It didn't end well and nor did our brief feelings of friendship last. As soon as we got back to school it was the same old story. The main catalyst that started our spiral backwards was completely Li's fault. You see Monday Li came to pick me up and carry me to school. It was so much fun saying "Onward Li!" Every time he started to slow down. It wasn't that he was weak, just well… he certainly didn't look happy.

_Li was carrying me on his back while we headed down the usual route to school. "Onward Li!" I declared while he rolled his eyes in response. "Kinomoto you really are childish, if this is supposed to be punishment for yesterday there's no need. I already told you that I didn't touch that glass, let alone knock it over." He sighed. 'Now this really was ticking me off. How on earth does he still think he can try and trick me into believing he didn't knock it over! I mean really….it's impossible for something to be knocked over like that with so much force. Though I can't explain why but I felt weird the second it happened. Like…I sensed something. Shake it off Sakura. _

"_Hey stop spacing. I swear it makes you heavier."Li said smirking up at me. I just rolled my eyes. "So what I'm heavy? Oh so the great Li Syaoran can't seem to carry insignificant Sakura to school?" I asked him playfully he just shook his head and kept his gaze forward. "No I was just mean the atmosphere around you gets heavier. I like it better when you're talkative, makes you easier to deal with." He replied and smiled up at me. I tried not to blush, why is it that even a simple smile can make me melt? _

"_Y-you Li are confusing. I have no idea what to say to that." I huffed and looked away. I heard him sigh and then before I knew it we were at the school gate. I checked my watch and we were about a minute away from the gates closing. " Oh great we better hurry! Alright then full speed ahead man-servant!" I declared. "Hai Hai your Majesty." He said sarcastically and I could sense sarcasm in his tone. We got past the gate just in time and almost immediately Li dropped me, yes dropped me on the ground. I clearly voiced my pain but Li didn't pay attention and hurried on into the school. I grumbled curses at him and just knew that this was war now. First he knocks me over on the first day of school, next he tried to steal my lunch, the other day he got water all over me and now, he has the nerve to drop me?! _

And that was how it began, well a lot of other things added to my hatred that happened throughout the passing week. On Tuesday Li decided to not come and pick me up for school. I obviously scolded him for it but he sheepishly smiled up at me and laughed nervously that he forgot. I growled in response and whacked him upside the head also mentioning how I was still mad about him dropping me yesterday. He proceeded to tell me that I deserved that. Now…this was probably not the best thing to do but I slapped him and sat down with a huff at my desk in front of him. Everyone in the class stared at me and I heard Li muttered darkly that I would pay. Little did I know that he was serious. Now we both are once again mad at the other and it looks like my slave plan…was failing epically.

"Oi Kinomoto." Li flicked me on the nose. I tried not to squeak in response, this time I overpowered it with my glare. "What now Li?" I said with venom present in my tone. He glared back at me with an even more intense glare, I almost shivered.

"You were staring out the window again. How many times do I have to wake you up in order to finish this lab!"

"I don't know! I just am a little distraught okay? I space easily anyways. Don't you ponder on things at times? " I huffed crossing my arms. Syaoran rolled his eyes and handed me a flask. "Don't blow up anything." He added harshly and proceeded to write down the data he had already collected. I didn't really understand, for some reason the way he spoke to me just then hurt a bit. Was it guilt? No, it couldn't be that, he deserved it. As I went back to my thoughts I also started to combine the chemicals.

~x.x.x~

"Did you just see that?" Tomoyo gasped putting a hand over her mouth. "It's just so…unexpected!"

"What do you mean Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked looking in her direction. Tomoyo shook her head.

"It's nothing I just noticed that Li brought out an expression had never seen on Sakura. I'm worried now Eriol, are we setting them both up for something not even close to friendship?" she asked him her eyes filled with regret and worry.

Eriol couldn't understand why Tomoyo was always so perceptive, especially about Sakura. However this was something that came in handy quite often.

"No I think that this is something that will eventually lead to something even more interesting than I predicted. Their brief truce was nice and as quickly as it appeared it vanished. However, I bet that our quest is far from over." He smiled down at her. Tomoyo pouted and proceeded to film once more. However that was sort lived as well.

"Miss Daidouji! You should know better than to use electronics during class!" Their Chemistry teacher, Mrs. Sakai scolded. "Are you even done with your lab yet-" she started and then a loud crash was heard and smoke was seen around were Sakura and Syaoran were working.

"Oh Great…"Eriol sighed and shook his head.

A muffled sniffle and a soft "Hoeeee" was heard while Syaoran scolded Sakura for her stupidity.

~x.x.x~

After Biology class everything just got even worse. In class he even had the nerve to say to me, "You know, I can't believe that you're so clumsy and stupid." Now honestly you'd think that boy would show me some respect after I had taken my time to tutor him but no! He just had to drop me! And then he had the nerve to call me stupid!

"Tomoyo! High school is sucking so much!" I shouted. P.E. had just finished and we were changing in the girl's locker room. "Sakura, calm down. I really don't think he meant it that way." Tomoyo said putting on her uniform. I know Tomoyo that you want to comfort me but really it's not helping. "He said it plain and clear Tomoyo. 'You are such a klutz Kinomoto. No ordinary guy would ever fall for you.' " I said trying to hold back my anger. "But Sakura, I think you should let it go. I mean you two may really get along if you gave him a chance." Tomoyo stated sincerely.

"NO NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS! I hate that guy!" I shouted, probably loud enough for him to hear. After the all, boy's locker room is next door. "Man Sakura, you must really hate Li." My friend Chiharu said drying her hair with a towel. She just got out of the shower. I really don't know why people take showers here though. I personally don't think it's necessary. I mean come on, P.E is like last hour! Can't you just go home and take it?! Ehem sorry I lost the point of this. "Yeah I do, he's a complete jerk!"

Chiharu sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura." She shook her head. "You really are taking it too personally. I mean he called you what? Stupid and clumsy? It's not the end of the world. I mean well if you liked him then this would be a whole other story but since you don't well why let this get to you? Takashi's told me a billion times that I suck at cooking. But I don't let that get to me, so why should you let this take over your life?" Chiharu smiled at me gently and patted me on the back before she left. Chiharu was right, it's not like I like Li. So why does it hurt so much for him to say that to me?

"Ne Sakura. You know, Chiharu's right and, I think you should just ignore him for awhile. Maybe if you two had some space or even talked this out he'd stop treating you this way. Maybe he's just….mad you know about what you did this morning." Tomoyo said to me giving me a soft smile. I felt as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders and I felt happier. My friends were right, this really was silly. I guess I should talk to Syaoran. Maybe he deserved an apology.

"Hey Tomoyo. Do you know if Li has soccer practice today?" I asked her quickly. I was eager to go ahead and get this over with. I mean yeah Li acted like a jerk but I even get that way when I was mad at someone. I didn't really handle it all that well either. Know I understand I was guilty. All these emotions are coming at me all at once, and Li was the cause of it. I guess I was just confused and angry about that as well. After all he treated me nicely when I tutored him, until well…he knocked over that glass.

"Soccer practice, well yes he does, Eriol told me they were practicing for the game on Friday. But Sakura, don't you have cheerleading practice then?" Tomoyo tilted her head to the side, slightly confused. I laughed nervously realizing that I really did have practice. Great looks like I'll have to find a way to talk to him after that. "Yeah you're right Tomoyo. Geez I would be a mess without you."

"Heh you already are a mess even with me around! I'd hate to see what it would be like if you didn't have me by your side!" she giggled. Tomoyo then went wide eyed and before I knew it she had sparkles in them. " OMG! I had a wonderful idea! Why don't you wear one of the cheerleading outfits I designed for you! Oh that would be wonderful!" she took my hands and I could just hear her anticipation growing with every word. Now how could I say no to that? Tomoyo really never gave me a chance to say no anyway.

"Ah wait, why did you want to speak to Li?" Tomoyo looked at me confused once again. I gulped and secretly hoped she wouldn't twist my words.

"Ah…well I just thought I'd talk to him, apologize and make a truce. You know, just wanting to make it all better. It's much more harder ignoring it." I explained with a slight nod. Tomoyo gasped and gripped my hands tighter.

"Sakura-chan is back! Kawaii! You're going to be all nice and sweet like you were before this year started! Li can see the new you!" she looked away dramatically and spun around. " Eriol and I are going to be able to finish our plan!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked plainly. Okay now I am sensing something was up. Tomoyo always loved to play matchmaker. She better not be planning what I think she is.

"Oh nothing Sakura~" she sang and skipped out the door. "I'll be back with your new uniform! Wait for me my dear!" she said then all I her was her usual evil chuckling. She had the habit of laughing, "Ohohohohoho." It made me think of Santa….creepy.

I decided to text my brother to let him know I had cheer practice. Ever since my father started his business trip I had started to neglect putting what I was going to do for the day on the board. Touya will probably scold me later. "I'll be home late, send." I said then pressed the button afterwards I put my phone away.

I sat down on one of the benches and sighed. Now I had to think of what I was going to say to Li. I didn't want to sound too apologetic, after all he owed me an apology too. So I think a simple, "I'm sorry I slapped you. How about we make a truce, since I'm still tutoring you and all?" Yes that sounds great. Simple and I didn't sound like I was begging for his forgiveness.

I closed my eyes and started to relax. I've been too stressed lately so I needed a little bit of down time. I slowly found myself drifting into unconsciousness.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at a scene. It was me and I was younger, about 10 it looked like since I was wearing my elementary school uniform. I was nervously walking into my father's study holding a baton. My younger self took a deep breath and walked up to one of my father's bookcases. I caught a glimpse of the bookcase, there was a single book glowing. I was reaching towards it slowly, I wanted my younger self to hurry up! I was curious as well as to why it was glowing.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up already! Come on you better change or you'll be late!" I heard and felt someone shaking me. My eyes shot open and I found myself staring at Tomoyo, she was breathing heavily and smiled slightly. "Glad you woke up, I hurried and got the uniform but when I got here you were asleep. You have no idea how worried I was! I thought I wasn't going to be able to wake you up!" she laughed and backed away.

I stood up and stretched. "Sorry Tomoyo I had a weird dream." I yawned.

Tomoyo sighed and held up what she went to go get. " Hurry and change! I took my time to make this so you better take care of it!" she told me. I gulped in fear, the uniform seemed a little…too short and it wasn't really my style. It was similar to my elementary cheer uniform only this time it was light pink. Tomoyo had also added glitter as well. But it's not like I can turn her down now, she's too excited about this. I took the outfit from her and rushed to put it on. When I looked in the mirror, I was shocked. It made me look cute, maybe even hot. Tomoyo came up behind me sparkling and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Sakura! It's so adorable on you! You look hot! Ah! Just looking at you gives me shivers!" she squealed. Normally if this wasn't Tomoyo I would be feeling uneasy by now. "Uh well gee thanks Tomoyo." I laughed nervously. "Oh but it's still not complete yet! Here put these on!" she handed me white gloves and a pin headband that had cherry blossoms engraved on it. Tomoyo really did like to overdo things. I sweat dropped and put them on. Just to humor her I turned around slowly to show it off, the skirt moved gracefully and the fabric felt comfy.

"Oooh Sakura it hugs you in all the right places! It's perfect! " she clasped her hands together and smiled at her work. Alright now hurry or you'll be late." Tomoyo pouted and waved a finger at me. I sighed then shook my head smiling in amusement.

"Alright alright. I'm going now. Now make sure you cheer for Eriol. I bet that he wants your support more than mine." I said with a wink. She blushed and waved me off. I just giggled and headed off to practice. I'm really shocked at myself. I was even excited to talk to Li. It was like I couldn't wait to apologize and maybe become friends after that.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! The next one is almost done! Least you'll know it'll be up soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time it's all from Syaoran's POV, with a mix of narrative.

Here's a preview of the next chapter!

"_Li, I wanted to say…sorry for slapping you and being so…well angry for you forgetting to pick me up this morning." Sakura mumbled fidgeting. I was shocked, she's apologizing? Never thought this would happen. _

"_Uh…apology accepted then…" I said completely in a daze now. Sakura's face lit up and she hugged me. "Thank you Li! I really really am glad you forgave me!" My face got hot again and I felt as if I would melt in her embrace. I just stood there like a statue while she let go. _

"_Can we make a truce!? You know like be friends or something?" she asked me._

"_Huh?" I stuttered still recovering from her sudden hug. _

Now as I mentioned earlier feedback is appreciated! Review please come on you know you want to! I know more of you read this than review, how about some of you non-reviewers review? If you would please~ and thank you!


	12. Swirling Emotions

A/N: Well I'm back with another chapter already! I amaze myself sometimes. Even I didn't know that I was going to post another chapter so soon. I hope you like this chapter, like this chapter it is long and includes Syaoran's POV as well as some narrative. Just like how last chapter was told by both Sakura and the narrator. I plan to make the next chapter different though, look forward to it! I must mention that this story does have some magic in it. You won't see it for awhile but it will appear once again. Also Sakura is now going to act similar to her CCS self. Before she was a little overwhelmed by Syaoran. So on with the chapter!

* * *

It seemed to Syaoran Li that he was stuck was stuck, stuck in Tomoeda, and stuck in Tomoeda High. Tomoeda was boring compared to the highlights of Hong Kong. But with all the times he's had to deal with a certain emerald eyed girl, he's become intrigued. Sadly he still hadn't forgiven her for her display of "affection." I'm just teasing! Yes Syaoran was still upset about being slapped by Sakura as well as her having ruined their lab. However this is just the beginning and there are many things that can happen. Even though Syaoran got used to things at Tomoeda High, he certainly did not expect to become friends with Sakura Kinomoto. Also the two both have new feelings take hold.

* * *

**:.: Swirling emotions:.:**

It's been at least 3 weeks since I started school here, at the prestigious, no scratch that, small Tomoeda High. And since coming here, I've had fun surprisingly. I have friends, weird as they may be, but still friends. I didn't have many friends back in Hong Kong, besides my loud cousin. Since age 5 I've been homeschooled by the best scholars, and trained under the best martial artists. For, as my mother states it, to be the best leader I can be. However I don't care about all that. At this age, I have no idea what I want to do with my life. All I know is that I want to run my own life, and not have my mother, or the Li Clan elders control me.

I was putting on my shoes while everyone else was warming up. After what Kinomoto has done today I have been in a daze. This daze caused me to be late for practice, yet another thing to add to my dislike of her at the moment. I sighed after putting on my shoes then stared up at the sky again. I didn't really feel like practicing just yet.

As I started to space I thought about how tomorrow was the first day of Golden Week. I was informed that it is a holiday week, which wasn't a great thing for me. I have nothing to do at home so having this week off was not something to look forward to. However all that changed when Hiiragizawa came up to me before soccer practice. I think he's crazy, since doing tennis and soccer alternately during the week is not my idea of fun. Apparently he does.

"Hey Li-kun, what's on your agenda for golden week?" he asked me.

I looked up at him and tilted my head to the side, interested. Yes interested because after all, I don't want to do well nothing on golden week. I mean come on it's only normal right?

"Nope, you?" I asked in the usual reply someone would give. Hiiragizawa then got his usual evil grin on his face. As past 3 weeks went by I got used to these smirks, and understood them. And this one, meant he sure had something up his sleeve. I just sure hope it goes in my favor.

"I do actually, and was hoping you could join me." He said crossing his arms, with that smirk still plastered on his face. I sighed and shook my head. "So you're not going to tell me what it is until I say yeah sure I'll go?" I asked him.

"Exactly." He said. I really could see that coming. I was about to say I would go but then I spotted Kinomoto walking across the field. She was wearing a uniform different from the other cheerleaders. It was pink and sparkled in the sunlight. The skirt was short too, I blushed slightly. She really did look cute in that.

"Li-kun, are you staring at Sakura-chan?" I heard a chuckle. I turned my attention back to Hiiragizawa and glared at him. "No I wasn't. And let me ask you something, are you planning something? Because if you are-"

"No I'm not. No worries Li-kun. Just know that you'll have fun I promise. You should be glad I'm making it a surprise. I love surprises don't you?" he smiled at me. I could sense he was hiding something but I might as well do something over break.

"Sure I'll join you for Golden week." I sighed and ran off to start practice.

~x.x.x~

Eriol smiled to himself as he watched Syaoran run off. Convincing him to come with him, Tomoyo, Sakura and the gang on a vacation for golden week was easier than he thought it would be. But he knew that his plans were starting to come together. After all he believed it was hitsuzen for him to come this late in the game. He also thought it was rather unplanned for things to happen this way. After all, he didn't know everything you know.

"Eriol-kuuuuuuun!" Tomoyo tackled him to the ground, he groaned in pain after hitting the ground. He gave a slight smile though for his dear Tomoyo. He didn't want to let her know she could really cause pain to an individual.

"Hello Darling Tomoyo-chan. " he said then kissed her cheek. "How are you? Good I bet, seems like you are having Sakura-chan model one o f your recent creations."Eriol patted her head while looking in Sakura's direction. She was twirling her baton in perfect sync with the others, until she caught a glance of someone in particular. Because of this the baton fell on her head.

"Kyaa! Sakura-chan Kawaii~" Tomoyo swooned, already having taken out her camera. "I'm so lucky to have caught that on film! I'm sure glad none of the teachers confiscated this!" she said full of excitement. Eriol sweat dropped and sympathetically waved at Sakura for he knew the reason she dropped the baton on her head. She was rubbing her head laughing nervously as she waved back.

Syaoran was worried about Sakura, he had seen what happened and watched to make sure she was okay. However he neglected his own safety and got hit in the face with the soccer ball.

"Gah Sorry Li-kun! Are you alright?" Takashi rushed over to help him up. Syaoran lied on the ground and groaned. "No course not! That really hurt you know…." He sat up and rubbed his nose. He then felt warm liquid coming from his nose. "…great I'm bleeding." He sighed. "Li-kun don't worry! You just go to the nurse's office and get patched up! I'm sure that coach won't mind!" he nodded with confidence.

"I'm fine it's stopped bleeding." Stubborn Syaoran said already wearing a bandage on his nose. "What the heck Li-kun?!" he gasped and backed up. "Seriously I'm fine and I always have bandages on hand. It's a force of habit." He coughed and then motioned for practice to continue. Takashi sighed then kicked the ball.

Meanwhile Sakura was also having her own stubbornness show through. "No Chiharu! I will not cheer on Li!" Sakura huffed. "Least not right now, it'd be weird to do…you know…before I talk to him." she mumbled. Chiharu sighed and shook her head. "Geez Sakura. First you decide to wear that and now you're disobeying orders?" she finished then smirked at her. "I like it. Shows you have spunk!" she pumped her fist in the air. "Rika-chan! Start chanting cheers! After that let's go over the dance again!"

Sakura sighed in relief, she had at least avoided that embarrassment. She looked over at Syaoran again. She noticed that he got hit with the ball. She bit her lip and looked away, she was worried about him. This was new, she hadn't thought she'd get worried about him. Then again this is just how Sakura is, when she's not ticked off.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo gasped. "Sakura's acting like she's worried! This is wonderful! Seems like we don't have to force her to apologize! I thought that she would at the last minute reconsider but it looks like she's worried about him! Oh this is just wonderful~ Sakura-chan is so cute like this." She took a deep breath in delight.

Eriol smirked evilly he knew he was skipping practice but this was just too much fun. He was about to sit down next to Tomoyo but- "Eriol-kun….go to practice. Don 't make your coach mad ya got it?" she huffed not even looking at him. He grumbled in response then ran off to catch up with the others. Tomoyo smirked to herself pleased with all the current events.

~x.x.x~

Practice was over now and I realized that I sucked. The entire time I couldn't stop looking over at Kinomoto. She looked so cute in that outfit I just couldn't help it- gah I'm such an idiot. I can't believe something like that distracted me to the point where every time I was passed the ball either it would hit me in the face or…in other places. Was I mad at Kinomoto because of this? Yes! Yes I was! How come she has to be so cute yet be so evil inside!

I sighed and took out my towel from my gym bag. Everyone else was on their way home, while I was just sitting on the bench feeling sorry for myself. This is not my best moment. I put the towel over my face and almost felt like screaming into it. Kinomoto just makes me so mad, confused, and frustrated. I then had an image of her in that outfit pass through my mind again. I blushed slightly then groaned into the towel. Why is it that I'm attracted to her? I'd almost rather like that Daidouji more than her, then again Hiiragizawa would kill me.

"Heh this is so stupid." I muttered with a slight laugh.

"What is?" a soft voice asked. I looked up and met emerald eyes again, those same emerald eyes that I can't seem to avoid or hate.

"Kinomoto….."I just stared at her breathless. It was even more of a shock to see her still here. The cheerleaders had gotten over with practice over 30 minutes ago.

"Uh yes?" she asked tilting her head to the side. It was a cute gesture and I felt my face grow hot again. I turned away to avoid her eyes, I just couldn't take it! "N-nothing! Nothing at all!." I shook my head quickly and calmed down so I could look at her. I put back on my façade and glared at her. "Did you want something Kinomoto? You better not be here to slap me for no reason."

"N-no! Actually I came to apologize!" she stuttered. "Oh apologize okay." I nodded with my eyes closed then it really hit me what she just said. "Huh?! Apologize what?!" I almost shouted gaping in complete shock. Kinomoto just looked in different directions nervously then back up at me.

"Li, I wanted to say…sorry for slapping you and being so…well angry for you forgetting to pick me up this morning." Sakura mumbled fidgeting. I was shocked, she's apologizing? Never thought this would happen.

"Uh…apology accepted then…" I said completely in a daze now. Sakura's face lit up and she hugged me. "Thank you Li! I really really am glad you forgave me!" My face got hot again and I felt as if I would melt in her embrace. I just stood there like a statue while she let go.

"Can we make a truce!? You know like be friends or something?" she asked me.

"Huh?" I stuttered still recovering from her sudden hug. "Oh uh you don't want to? Uh yeah I understand that." she laughed nervously and clasped her hands together. "You're still kind of mad right?" she smiled at me. I was gaping in shock again, Kinomoto just now smiled at me, this morning she acted like a total-…well she wasn't nice. She's too cute to be called a-…surprisingly I can't even think it. "Well I won't give up-"

"No!" I interrupted. Kinomoto flinched so I laughed nervously feeling bad about scaring her. "I mean well, uh…you just are acting different. I'm just a little shocked is all. I'm fine with a truce." I said then took a deep breath. There I said it, I feel proud of myself now. I deserve a prize! I mean come on I just forgave Kinomoto! And hey she slapped me so I shouldn't have forgiven her but I did. I'm such a nice person.

"Li-kun?" I heard then felt a jab in my side. "Ack what?" I winced. Then realized that Kinomoto used and honorific. "….what's with the kun?" I asked plainly completely confused.

"Well um…you know I wanted to show respect…I guess. If you want I can call you something else." She mumbled then pondered for a bit. She tapped her chin then tilted her head to the side. I blushed slightly, she really looked cute pondering.

"Ah! I remember now you called me Sakura the other day. So I guess we should just call each other by our first names!" she giggled then put her hands behind her back." That okay? Syaoran." She said and smiled the brightest smile I have ever seen. I shook my head quickly, blushing redder than a tomato I bet.

"N-no that's okay just wait for that okay? Too familiar! Just uh Syaoran-kun. Yeah that works." I sputtered out nervously. She giggled slightly then gently smiled at me again. We had a comfortable silence. I realized then that, her smile, made me feel warm inside, safe. It was a weird feeling but, she was different. Before Sakura acted as if she hated me but now she suddenly is acting as if she liked me.

"Are you moody or are you bipolar?" I asked jokingly, though I sounded serious.

"Huh?! No course I'm not! Why would I be?! I don't act like I am-"Sakura squeaked failing her arms around. Then she stopped for a second and let her arms drop to her sides. She had a blank expression and blinked a couple times. "Wait…what does bipolar mean?" she asked tilting her head to the side again. I started to snicker, she really had no idea what that meant? "Hey! What's so funny! I'm sorry I don't know what that meeeeaaaans." Sakura whined stomping her foot. Now she was acting childish. Sakura really had many different sides to her. "Never mind, Sakura. " I shook my head and found myself smiling at her.

"….You're smiling at me and you called me Sakura!" She gasped then pointed at me gaping. I felt my expression soften and then I stared at her. "Uh…yeah I was….I guess."

"Yay! I'm so glad!" Sakura then hugged me again. She loosed her grip a bit then looked up at me, her emerald eyes glistening. "I'm so excited! Now we can like…get to know each other and you know do fun things! Ah hey! You just moved here right? How about I show you around? Yeah! I'll do that! Oh right what are you doing for Golden week?" Sakura asked me quickly. She talked as faster than a bullet train traveled. Just listening to her made me feel dizzy.

~x.x.x~

"Wow! Sakura sure turned everything around just like that! She certainly is amazing! Don't you think so Eri-kun?" Tomoyo cooed feeling very proud of her dear Sakura. Tomoyo didn't hear a response and took her attention away from filming to look around. Eriol was nowhere in sight. "He was here a moment ago." She mumbled with a pout gracing her lips. "Where did he go?"

Eriol was sitting up in a tree directly above Sakura and Syaoran. He had his same mysterious smirk on his face. He looked up at the sky in thought. He wasn't sure why, but so far everything was working in his favor. By now he had thought there would be some interference, but so far everything was normal, too normal. He frowned slightly then realized that he shouldn't worry. "In the end hitsuzen will mean nothing, for everyone has a choice. Destiny is something which cannot escape completely, but you can change it slightly." he sighed. "I wonder if they'll make it through. I do have my limits after all. I can't protect them from each other." Eriol chuckled slightly. "Then again…" He paused to look down at Sakura and Syaoran.

"What do you mean you're already going with Eriol somewhere?!" Sakura shrieked.

"Yikes. Yeah he invited me to go…somewhere, just before practice. Why are you so shocked?" he covered his ears. "Because! He's supposed to be with Tomoyo over break! Ugh I'll have to beat him up later. I'll just do something with Tomoyo over break. "Sakura explained then nodded having made her decision. "Just be careful when you go though, Eriol likes to play pranks." She added then backed up. "Well Syaoran-kun I guess I should say…Have a wonderful break! When we get back I owe you a tutoring session, oh and you owe me a piggy-back ride." She grinned.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and picked up his bag. "I am not carrying you to school again." He said plainly starting to walk off. He was tired of all her mood swings. Even though they had made that truce, he certainly wasn't going to let her have her way.

"What?! Oh come on! You're still my slave!" she pouted following him. "Slave? Kinomo-I mean Sakura, do you know what a truce means?" he asked nonchalantly. "Um…well yeah course I do." She mumbled. "Well I don't think being a slave is very fun." He stated. "B-but! I just…it's so much fun…" she hung her head. Syaoran looked behind him. Sakura looked as if she lost her favorite toy. Syaoran sighed and being the nice guy that he really is- "Alright, alright, I'll continue to be your…slave. But you have to promise that you'll help me pass this semester."

After he said this Sakura's face lit up and her heartwarming smile melted his heart.

"Who knows what'll happen." Eriol said still watching them. "Hey! Eri-kun! Why are you up there?" Tomoyo called from below.

Eriol looked down at her then jumped down, landing gently on the ground almost as if he was stepping down a stair. "I just wanted a better view Tomoyo dear. Now shall we go on a date? I know that you have to call Sakura later tonight to inform her of the little trip you're both supposed to go on." He said with his British accent coming through as he offered her his hand. Tomoyo blushed slightly and took his hand.

"You always seem to make me swoon when your accent shows up unexpectedly." She muttered softly. Eriol chuckles slightly, only Tomoyo could make him feel so warm and happy. "Well sorry about that then. Well were should we all meet tomorrow? After all I think it would be so much more enjoyable if we all rode together. Ah I have a wonderful idea. You've gathered quite a bit of information on Li-kun correct?

"Well of course I have! You know me I know everything, and if I don't then I find the information as quick as possible!" she replied cheerfully. "Oh he's perfect for Sakura-chan~ a true prince! They both are very stubborn though." She sighed dramatically.

"Well I think we should invite her brother and father along for the trip as well, don't you think? " he asked.

"Ah yes! That is a wonderful idea! Sakura's father is coming back tomorrow!" Tomoyo gasped, her eyes glistening. "Oh this is perfect! Well…if Li-kun doesn't end up dead that is." She laughed nervously thinking about Touya.

"Don't worry he can be delt with." Eriol said with confidence.

* * *

Well this is the end of this chapter! I can't believe I finished this in one day! Hope you enjoyed it and please review. Remember I love feedback!

Thank you for the lovely reviews, animelove20, brightestoflights, and JustinneXD. You have no idea how much your reviews meant to me. I don't get many lately so thank you! I hope this chapter was enjoyable and I hope some of you continue to read it! My newest story won't be posted till I finish this one, but it's much more important that I work on this one right now. Much more is coming up! Here's a preview of the next chapter!

"_Not you again. Brat what are you doing here?" Touya glared at Syaoran intensely. Sakura laughed nervously and pushed her brother into the car. "It's alright Onii-chan just be a good boy and sit back here." she said then slammed the door behind him. Syaoran whipped his head in Touya's direction just as he two turned back to glare at him. They continued their glare contest until finally Sakura's father had finished discussing the route they were going to take. "Alright everyone, Sonomi is going to take the rest of you while Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Erio-kunl, Touya-kun, and Li-kun was it?" He asked Syaoran, who nodded in response. "Well you five are riding with me. We'll all be meeting up at the lake house." _

"_This is sure going to be one hell of a ride." Sakura sighed. "Hell is right." Syaoran rolled his eyes as Touya continued to give him the death glare._


	13. behind the scenes

**:.:Behind the scenes of Life's Little Mind Game:.:**

"Ne Hika-chan." Sakura asked poking Hikari who was currently working on the newest chapter of her story. "What is it sakura?" she asked. Sakura sniffled and then began to cry hugging Hikari so tight she almost couldn't breath. " We have 12 chapters and still I am soooo confused. "

"About what?"

"Syao and me...do we like each other or not?"

"Uh...secret?"

"...I hate you." Hikari watched as Sakura stomped away. "Poor girl.' she muttered.

"Yeah I know we need to hurry and get them together!" Tomoyo squealed.

"I'm working on it be patient." Hikari sighed.

"...can I mess with their lives?"

"...sure whatever you want."

"Yay!" Tomoyo threw herself a party while the author worked on the next chapter.

END.

a/n: I did this cause I wanted to post something I guess...I have no idea why I wrote it. LOL. read on to the next chapter!


	14. Expect the Unexpected

A/N: Here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it oh! And the mysterious intro narrator will be popping up soon! Probably in the next few chapters. Enjoy! Also....i am sorry if fanfiction messed up the formatting. -.- I'm trying to fix it.

* * *

_My goodness I think I'm going into way too much detail lately. Well let's just say I know more than I should about Sakura and Syaoran. I know they're my friends and it's normal for friends to know friends but-…fine I'll just continue narrating. Syaoran should do these introductions…I don't wanna! I mean like you still don't even know my name yet! I'm being threatened so I can't tell you. Ehem, okay well moving on…. When golden week rolled around I must say everyone was excited. Tomoyo and Eriol were anticipating this break the most. Sakura and Syaoran just wanted to relax. Sadly the both of them had quite an eventful experience that was far from relaxing. With surprises at every turn both were definitely annoyed._

* * *

**:.:Expect the unexpected:.:**

"Kaju wake up we have to pack now." I heard Touya grumbled then he pushed me out of bed. Ilanded on the floor with a groan. He really has no idea how to treat a lady! I rubbed my head and looked up at my brother, glaring. "Onii-chan be more careful! I am a girl you know!" I shouted then slammed my fist on his foot. Touya winced but said nothing. We then had a glaring contest until both of us had decided that neither would win. I was the first to look away with a huff, which I heard Touya do shortly after. "What's with the we? I thought that I was the only one going on this trip. FYI." I grumbled then helped myself up.

I knew Touya wouldn't dare try to help me, he's mean like that. He rolled his eyes at me then whacked me a upside the head. "Wake up Kaju. A couple weeks ago Tomoyo called Dad and told him that we should go on a trip to the Daidouji summer home. I didn't want to at first but Dad talked me into it. We were told you already knew." He explained then started to walk off. My mouth was slightly open in shock. I had no idea Tomoyo had planned this trip already! I just called her last night and asked where we could go for golden week. She said we could go to her summer home but not that my family was coming with us! Tomoyo always pulls something like this! She must enjoy torturing me. I then groaned and ran my fingers through my soft yet messy hair.

"I guess this is alright. I haven't spent much time with my Dad anyway. Touya…well he's tolerable." I said aloud then walked over to the closet and opened the door. I looked up at the top shelf and spotted my pink suitcase. It was high up and knew it would be hard to get it down. Sadly I am short. I stood up on my tip toes and reached as high as I could to try and grab it. I couldn't reach it so I huffed in frustration then tried once more, and jumped to try to make it fall down.

"My my Sakura-chan, I had no idea you thought Li-kun had entrancing amber eyes, that glistened in the sunlight like jewels. " I heard behind me. Oh great seems like someone has found my diary. I felt a chill go up my spin. I gulped down a shriek and turned around slowly. Tomoyo was sitting on my bed reading my diary as I suspected.

"T-T-Tomoyo…." I laughed nervously then frantically ran over and swiped my diary away from her.

"Mou Sakura-chan I was enjoying your poetry! I was so excited to read the entry entitled "My confusing feelings for Syaoran~" she sang and fell back on my bed dramatically. Oh great now Tomoyo's going to pester me about this! How in the world did she find it! "How'd you get this? I locked it away and-"

"….it was under your pillow Sakura-chan." She said smiling innocently pointing to my pillow. I knew for a fact she was lying but whatever. Right now I have something else to ask her about. "You know Tomoyo right now…I want to ask how you got my diary- but I won't." I said taking a deep breath.

"Sorry…I got curious?" she laughed at me nervously. "Yeah I know. Anyways Why'd you keep that fact that you had already made plans with my family for this vacation?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously while tapping my foot impatiently. Tomoyo coughed then got up and smiled at me. "Well you should get packed Sakura I shall be waiting for you in the car Ta-ta~" she sang then rushed out as fast as her feet could carry. I realized then there was definitely more surprises coming.

.x.x.x.

"Why am I at Sakura's house Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked his cheerful looking companion. Eriol had told Syaoran to be up bright and early for the trip. Syaoran knew he was taking a risk by deciding to accompany his friend, let alone accompany him not even knowing where they were headed. He realized now something was up, and that he should have listened to the emerald eyed brunette. "Oh well because Kinomoto-san is our ride." Eriol replied with enthusiasm gesturing to the man who was tying down luggage to the top of his mini van.

"You know I want to kill you right now don't you?" Syaoran growled clenching his fists. "Ha ha Yes of course I know that Li-kun." Eriol laughed lightly, which caused Syaoran to imagine hitting the poor boy with his suite-case. Oh how he wanted to make that guy writhe in agony. While Syaoran was deep in his thoughts of revenge Tomoyo sighed sadly while staring longingly at the Kinomoto's front door.

"I wonder if Sakura-chan is ready yet, I mean she really was upset with me about this." She muttered to herself. Eriol put his arm around her slim waist and whispered something in her ear making her blush. Syaoran tried not to gag, he knew Eriol did that to distract Tomoyo.

He then heard a crash and turned his head quickly in the direction where he saw something that made him blush. Sakura stood at the open door panting. What made him blush was not only the sight of her but what she was wearing. Sakura was dressed in a short slightly ruffled hot pink shirt and a denim skirt. Syaoran thought she looked very cute and tried not to show it turned away and nervously looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Sakura spotted him then her face became red from anger. Tomoyo certainly did want to make her trip a "surprise." She huffed and glared at her best friend as she walked past to hand her suitcase to her father. Touya had come out shortly after Sakura, and as soon as he spotted Syaoran he stomped over and got up in his face.

"Not you again. Brat what are you doing here?" Touya glared at Syaoran intensely. Sakura laughed nervously and pushed her brother into the car.

"It's alright Onii-chan just be a good boy and sit back here." she said then slammed the door behind him. Syaoran whipped his head in Touya's direction just as he two turned back to glare at him. They continued their glare contest until finally Sakura's father had finished discussing the route they were going to take. "Alright everyone, Sonomi is going to take the rest of you while Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, and Li-kun was it?" He asked Syaoran, who nodded in response. "Well you are riding with me. We'll all be meeting up at the summer home."

"This is sure going to be one hell of a ride." Sakura sighed. "Hell is right." Syaoran rolled his eyes as Touya continued to give him the death glare. Sakura got annoyed by her brother and grabbed Syaoran's hand. She then lead him around to the other side of the car, both were blushing madly as well.

To calm herself down Sakura took a deep breath then turned and smiled at Syaoran, who was of course staring at her. Syaoran couldn't keep his eyes off her, poor boy. "I guess you're coming too. Don't worry I'll protect you from my Onii-chan okay?" she told him playfully. Syaoran blushed redder then looked down and nodded quickly. "Li-kun seems different today." Tomoyo giggled and nuddged Eriol. He smiled down at her his eyes glistening. "Oh yes he sure is, Tomoyo we have successfully paved their way."

"Yes we have for love~" she sang then spun around and filmed Sakura talking to Syaoran. "So do you think we should have the other two switch with us?" Tomoyo asked Eriol smirking while she watched the scene through the lense. "Yes I think so, I'll go inform the adults about it." Eriol said then walked away with pride. "So you mean you had no idea where you two were heading and yet you still said you'd go?" Sakura asked Syaoran in disbelief. Syaoran sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I was going to be bored if not. So I took the risk."

"Thrill seeker huh?" she giggled slightly. Syaoran blushed then looked away.

"Not really just wanted something to do. Though I'm not looking forward to being in the same car with your brother." He sighed then looked at Sakura again, but this time was drawn to looking at her lips. They had gloss on them this time, he thought about how soft they'd feel and wondered what kind of flavor the lip gloss was. He blushed embarrassed that he was actually thinking about touching her lips. Sakura looked up at him confusion written all over her face.

"Um well we should you know like uh…get in the car." He coughed. "Oh okay then." Sakura said then walked off also thinking that it was very weird, his stare anyway. She felt as if his gaze pierced her soul, it was an uneasy feeling, yet not a bad one, just strange. Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and linked arms with her. Sakura jumped in surprise but Tomoyo just smiled at her. "Well Sakura seems like the seating arrangements were changed. I'm sorry but I'll be away from you for hours dear Sakura-chan." She sighed sadly then laid her head on Sakura's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you about the trip as well." Sakura knew Tomoyo was up to something but she decided to believe in her friend. She shook her head and smiled back at her. "It's alright Tomoyo. I know you just love surprises. Anyway do you know who the "rest" my father mentioned are?" Tomoyo tapped her chin pondering thoughtfully. "Hmm well let's see Yukito-san, and Nakuru-chan. They are the ones who are going to be riding with you and Syaoran!" "Oh…." Sakura uttered not really catching the last bit. When she finally did she shrieked "Hoeeeeee?!"

"Morning Sakura-chan." A soft gentle voice said behind her. Sakura blushed then turned around to meet the face of her first love. He still wore his thin rimmed glasses and had on his usual gentle smile. She felt as if he was an angel who always knew how to make her heart flutter. "Morning Yukito-san. " she replied shyly. Yukito smiled brightly at her causing Sakura to look down at her feet embarrassed. Suddenly someone rushed passed Sakura. "Morning as well my Name is Li Syaoran." Turns out Syaoran was now standing next to Sakura shaking Yukito's hand. Sakura glared at Syaoran for interrupting her Yukito moment.

.x.x.x.

It's been already an hour since Sakura's group got on the road. At first Sakura was really glad that Yukito was coming, but after a while she realized that she still had feelings for him. They weren't strong feelings but she did realize that while Syaoran was talking to him she felt jealous. Syaoran was sitting next her in the back listening to his ipod. Sakura's jealousy was fueled even more by this because she wasn't allowed to have one yet. So while she stared at the amazing piece of technology her brother glared intensely at Syaoran. After awhile he got annoyed that the kid paid no attention to him. "Oi Brat." He huffed and continued his intense glare. Sakura rolled her eyes at Touya then grumbled kicking the back his seat. He was sitting next to Nakuru, while Yukito was up front with her father. This was not the best seating arrangement.

"Ouch what now kaju?" he winced. Sakura grumbled then pointed out Syaoran was listening to his ipod Touya's glare intensified once more while he motioned for Sakura to yank out his skull candy headphones. Sakura smirked liking the idea and did so. "Ouch what the heck Sakura?!" he almost shouted in pain. Sakura laughed while Syaoran gave her a disapproving look while he rubbed his right ear. "You know that really hurt." He stated. "Course it did brat and you can't call my sister by her first name!" Touya growled very angry about their familiarity. Sakura huffed then linked arms with Syaoran.

"We made a truce and are friends Touya, so we are on the first name basis." Sakura then looked up at Syaoran cutely. "Mou Syaoran you shouldn't be so made about that. I was just teasing you. Sorry it hurt." Syaoran shivered and blushed bright red.

Touya noticed this and grinded his teeth. He knew that this boy was bad news for his sister. After all he didn't want to give away his sister to anyone. Touya angrily crossed his arms and decided to not glare at Syaoran anymore, now he the just decided to glare at the back of Yukito's head. After all he could have sat next to Sakura but no, he just had to be in the front with Fujitaka giving directions. Nakuru sighed and put away her nail file. She was so bored in that car that she had just filed her nails for the past hour. Touya just had to pay more attention to the little boy and not her. She rolled her eyes at him then turned to smile at Sakura who was still linking arms with the blushing boy. Nakuru had just met Sakura today but the two had hit it off. Even though they have only said two sentences to each other they felt as if they were long lost sisters. That definitely spoke to their naturally friendly personalities.

"So are you two dating?" she asked. Sakura's cheeks turned a rosy hue while Syaoran slipped his arm out of her grasp quickly. "No of course not!! He/she is not my type!" they both shouted then looked at the other.

"What do you mean I'm not your type?" they asked each other at the same time. "…oh great." Nakuru looked between both of them glaring at the other. She then sheepishly sunk back into her seat.

"You're not my type because you're such a jerk sometimes." Sakura said first Syaoran narrowed his eyes at her then replied. "You're too bubbly and have way too many mood swings. I doubt you'll ever find a boyfriend." He said harshly. Nakuru gasped while Touya whipped his head around to glare at Syaoran. He didn't flinch at all and just continued on. "One minute you say that I am a jerk, the next minute you say we are friends and now I'm back to jerk again. With your opinion changing so much how in the world could some other guy fall for you? If you can never make up your mind you'll never get a boyfriend." Sakura looked away feeling as if he ripped her heart out. She knew that she had a hard time making up her mind and knew in her heart he might be right. It made her feel sick inside. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Syaoran gulped as soon as he noticed.

"I'm sorry Sakura that was a bit much. You just get me really ticked off sometimes. I didn't mean it! Honestly. You are really beautiful and sweet at times so any guy who doesn't ask you out is insane." Sakura looked over at him and blushed slightly.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Syaoran then went wide eyed and then looked away to hide a blush. "Sure…yeah.." he muttered under his breath. "Sakura-chan he's right you are beautiful." Her father also said. Yukito chuckled then replied.

"Sakura-chan is very cute as well." With that Syaoran sighed in relief now the spotlight was off him while stories were told about Sakura. He looked over and watched her frantically try to tell them to stop, he thought she also looked very cute and wanted to slap himself for thinking so. After awhile the commotion died down and everyone was silent again.

After another hour went by Sakura found herself getting sleepy, she unconsciously let her head rest on Syaoran's shoulder. He jumped in surprise at first, but when he looked down and saw her angelic sleeping face he couldn't help but smile. He laid his head on top of hers and eventually fell asleep himself. For the rest of the ride Nakuru had to keep Touya from waking them up.

Yukito looked back at them and smiled sadly, he knew that those two were it. "So are we almost to the airport Kinomoto-san?" he asked. Fujitaka nodded then replied. " Yes we are make sure to wake them up." Yukito sighed then looked back at Touya who was strangely asleep he turned his attention to Nakuru who shrugged. "He just suddenly passed out. I'll wake them up."

Nakuru patted them both on the head. "Wakey wakey sun-shines! We're almost at the airport!" Sakura looked at her with sleepy eyes while Syaoran shot up wide awake. "Airport?!"

"Uh huh airport." she nodded. Sakura then suddenly got up wide awake as well. She finally realized she was sleeping on Syaoran's shoulder and recognized what Nakuru said. "Y-you mean…we have to…get on a…plane?" she gulped then shouted to her father. "Daaaad! You didn't tell me about that!" "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Tomoyo-chan told me that you already knew." He replied casually. Sakura groaned then sunk back into her seat. What more surprises did Tomoyo have in store for her?

* * *

A/N: Well here is the recent chapter! It's still long. Please tell me if you want chapters shorter okay? Hope you all enjoyed it and…please…review…don't continue to make Sakura cry. –pouts- She knows she gets more hits then reviews. The next chapter shall come out soon! Might be the end of this week or sometime in the middle. Thank you! I don't have time right now to name all my specific reviewers for the last chapter _Swirling Emotions _but I love you so much for reviewing. ;0; Let me know if you think I should update Remembered and Forgotten Promises or Operation Unrequited Love along with the story. Vote on my poll too….I will love you forever~ And Preview of things to come! Oh and also the summer home is not in Japan.

"_I can't believe it…why..why…why.." Syaoran banged his head on the seat in front of him. Sakura was sitting next to him on the plane. "I can't believe Tomoyo decided to pull this one on me…I was suppose to sit next to her, but she suddenly disappeared and then you came and said you had this seat." She sighed. "I know I was suppose to sit next to Eriol. Same thing happened to me. " Syaoran sighed. "It's obvious they want to hook us up." _ "_We have to get them back for this somehow. No one and I mean no one decides who I should date." Sakura grumbled. Syaoran nodded in agreement. After a slight pause he had an idea. "…Sakura I know how to get them back." He said with a smirk. Sakura looked at him shocked, "Well what is it?" _ "_Let's do exactly what they want. Let's pretend we are now suddenly madly in love with each other."_ "_What?!"_ "_Come on it'll be fine! It's not like we're going to for long anyway. After a few days we'll have a huge fight and declare that we never want to see the other again. But of course we make up on the way home and decide to be just friends. With that they will be satisfied. So are you in?"_ "…_.yeah I'm in."_


	15. She really is insane

A/N**: Well after a long, gruesome, agonizing, year of school I am free! So that means I can write in this fanfic now! Yay! And it also means that I can write some new ones as well. Anyway sorry that I didn't update for a long time, a lot of bad things have happened in my life. But it's all over now! So no more 4 month long hiatus for this fic. So I hope you enjoy this chapter of Life's Little Mind Game! This chapter is probably not what you were expecting because of the last fic, but I hope it amuses you as it did me when I was writing it. My skills may be a bit rusty so I wrote a fairly short chapter. Next I will write a better chapter for you all. Also there is a flashback scene in this chapter after the XXXXXXX.  


* * *

**

_Our characters have recently had a major breakthrough which has set into motion the possibility of a romance! Well least I hope so, with these two you never know. The beautiful and intelligent Tomoyo Daidouji has already planned something in advance for her best friend. Everyone knows what this plan is, except for Sakura and Syaoran. How much more must they endure? Oh much, much more.**

* * *

**_

**:.:She really is insane:.:**

Syaoran and Sakura were both staring up at the flight schedule in shock. They didn't expect to be going somewhere out of Japan, much less overseas. "I can't believe we are…in…America." Sakura gasped clasping her hands over her mouth. Her companion didn't think so. They couldn't possibly be in America, the flight was too short.

Syaoran studied the board more closely then sighed. "…Sakura we read it wrong. Turns out we're in-" Suddenly Eriol pushed Syaoran down and smiled at Sakura. "Yep we're in America. Cool huh?"

Sakura nodded excitedly in response and began to ask Eriol a lot of questions. "Where in America? It felt like it had been only been 2 hours! I didn't even feel the plane take off! This is amazing!" While Sakura was excitedly gathering information on their current location, Syaoran was standing there grumbling. Tomoyo came over with camcorder in hand and stood before him.

"So Li-kun. You figured out that we didn't go very far huh? You sure are a smart one!" Syaoran glared at the giggling Tomoyo intensely. He sure wasn't going to let anyone mess around with him. "Of course I did Daidouji, it's obvious we are in-"before he could utter another word Tomoyo snapped her fingers. Immediately 2 female bodyguards came to her side, one had rope, and the other duct tape.

"Now now, Li-kun." Tomoyo slowly waved her hand in disapproval. "We can't have you spoiling the surprise now can we?" Syaoran looked at the two bodyguards, un-intimidated. "I can take on two women…" he huffed then stood up.

"…That didn't scare you? I'm shocked." Tomoyo uttered completely speechless soon after. Syaoran sighed then found himself being handcuffed by the guards. "What the hell…" "Oh well you know just taking precautions!" Tomoyo grinned at him brightly. He knew that he should have predicted this because of what he heard earlier. But no he didn't listen or more like he didn't want to listen.

**XXXXXXX**

"_I can't believe it…why...why…why..." Syaoran banged his head on the seat in front of him. Sakura was sitting next to him on the plane. "I can't believe Tomoyo decided to pull this one on me…I was supposed to sit next to her, but she suddenly disappeared and then you came and said you had this seat." She sighed. "I know I was supposed to sit next to Eriol. Same thing happened to me. "Syaoran sighed. "It's obvious they want to hook us up."_

"_We have to get them back for this somehow. No one and I mean no one decides who I should date." Sakura grumbled. Syaoran nodded in agreement. After a slight pause he had an idea. "…Sakura I know how to get them back." He said with a smirk. _

_Sakura looked at him shocked, "Well what is it?"_

"_Let's do exactly what they want. Let's pretend we are now suddenly madly in love with each other."_

"_What?"_

"_Come on it'll be fine! It's not like we're going to for long anyway. After a few days we'll have a huge fight and declare that we never want to see the other again. But of course we make up on the way home and decide to be just friends. With that they will be satisfied. So are you in?"_

"_Yeah I'm in." a voice said behind them. Syaoran gulped and looked up to find Tomoyo staring down at them. She giggled then patted Syaoran's head. "I don't think you should do that Syaoran-kun. It's too cliché, you'll defiantly fall for her that way." Syaoran narrowed his eyes at her while Sakura sighed in relief. She didn't really want to participate in such a thing. _

_Eriol popped up beside Tomoyo and smiled at Syaoran. "My cute little descendent is such a romantic. I bet he's read too many romance novels." _ _Tomoyo nodded in agreement then turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan thanks its cliché too. Ne, Sakura-chan?" _

_Sakura blushed bright red in embarrassment and turned away. "Um…well…kind of."_

_Syaoran groaned in response then held his head. Tomoyo giggled then smiled at Eriol, he smiled back at her then the two bid farewell and sat back down in their seats. After a long agonizing silence Sakura spoke up. _

_"Hey Syaoran-kun your plan might have worked if…well you know…we weren't dealing with Tomoyo." Sakura put her hand on Syaoran's shoulder._

"_Yeah, that's for sure. And don't forget Eriol. I think he's more even and manipulative than she is." _

"_No, really Tomoyo is a lot worse. A whole lot worse. Believe me." Sakura sighed then leaned back in her seat. Sakura already knew that Tomoyo probably had something majored planned. She could see it in her eyes, a mischievous glint. To distract herself she put in her headphones, wanting to down out all the stress. _

**_XXXXXXX_**

_For the rest of the flight Sakura slept while Syaoran listened to the schemers behind them. "So the plan is to make Sakura think we are in America." Tomoyo explained. Eriol sighed then shook his head. "Is this really necessary? I mean come on it's not like we have to keep it a secret from Sakura, but more Syaoran." Tomoyo rolled her eyes in response then whacked Eriol upside the head. "Syaoran-kun's too smart. He'd figure it out in no time. What we have to do is make sure he stays tied up." _ _Eriol stared at her wide eyed under his thin rimmed glasses. "Why?" _ "_Cause."_ "_Cause why?" _ "_Shut up Eriol you know why." She huffed. Eriol then thought about it for a moment, then it hit him. "Oh right! So that he doesn't tell her where we are! Right got it." _ "_Eriol where you just pretending to be oblivious?" Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at him. Eriol smiled then took her hands. "Yes I did Tomoyo dear." And this was when Syaoran lost all interest. _

**XXXXXXX**

…_Syaoran…_

"Daidouji could we just…make a truce?" I laughed nervously. The mischievous eyes of the raven haired heiress were enough to make me feel as if I was about to die, that and her body guards behind me. This whole trip was stupid. I mean come on even Sakura's brother and father didn't get on. It's obvious we didn't even leave. Why is she making this so much harder than it actually is? Does she really want to mess with Sakura that bad? I have no idea but its official that this girl is nuts.

"Well Li-kun if you keep quiet just until we reach the car then I won't have them hurt you." I head Daidouji speak in a sickeningly sweet voice. My first impression was right, this girl is nuts. I mean really what is the point of making us get on a plane if we weren't even going to leave here?

"Daidouji you better explain this to me later."

"Oh don't worry Li-kun! This is all a part of my surprise party for Sakura-chan!"

Surprise party? Did I hear her right? This was all for a surprise party? It's official this girl, and Sakura's family for that matter, are nuts. "Surprise party? Daidouji are you mental? Party for what exactly?"

"Sakura got into this writing institute, and even got a scholarship to pay for it all. So this is both her announcement party and her congratulatory party!" Tomoyo huffed crossing her arms. "You didn't know that?"

"…no course I didn't. Sine Sakura didn't know she didn't tell me. Also we're not that close either. So why would I?" I rolled my eyes at her. Geez this chick is freaking insane. All of this insanity for a party….

"You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"…Course I do. Faking a trip for a party? What's this party anyway? Oh let me guess American themed."

"….no…it's actually Sakura themed. You know it's all about Sakura after all." Tomoyo replied in a grumble.

"Then what was the point of this?"

"To stall."

To stall huh? Well if this is a huge party, which I'm guessing it is, then the well two hour "ride" on the plane is just enough time to set it up. But there must have been a better way to stall Sakura. Perhaps Daidouji just likes to go all out. Oh well guess this just means that I can sleep in my own bed tonight, that's one good thing coming out of this. But still! "Well I don't want to spoil her surprise party. So can you just let me go? I promise I won't say anything." I told her sincerely. However the look on Daidouji's face told me that she wasn't planning on setting me free. Her fake smile soon turned into an evil smirk.

"Oh but Li-kun, you're part of my present to Sakura. I can't let you go just yet."

Well that's just great. I'm a present for Sakura. What am I to this freak? A rare item or something? Well whatever she thinks I am, definitely isn't going to make the rest of my day easier.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of this chapter! Hope you sort of enjoyed it. I have something planned already for the next one so maybe it'll be done real soon. Please review! I love feedback and certainly would love to know what you think of this story. **


	16. Being caught off guard

A/N: Well here after a long couple weeks is the next chapter of Life's Little Mind Game. I didn't get a lot of reviews in comparison to the number of times this was clicked on. For those of you who didn't review I at least hope you are reading this story. All I want is to know it's read and liked if possible. Anyways thanks to those who did review!Thank you for reading and reviewing James Birdsong, DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura, xSapphirexRosesxFanx！Also thanks to the couple people who alerted this story as well! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Life's Little Mind Game is about to get a bit more faster paced after the next chapter. Hope you continue to read!

Also…btw I just got back from Journalism Camp last week so that is why it has taken so long to update. I promise the next chapter will be out sooner. Hopefully I can update weekly. Besides that I also have to work on some other fanfics as well, so hopefully you will read those too! I'll be posting a Gakuen Alice fic and a Kingdom Hearts fic later this week or the beginning of next month. Until then here is the next chapter! ANd if the formating sucks I am really sorry. I have tried to get my Word files to load right onto here and they always mess up the format so I had to use notepad. -sighs-

* * *

After being whisked away both our characters had experienced nothing but craziness since they woke up. Like Syaoran Sakura had no idea what she was in for. Expect the unexpected Sakura. We shall see how things pan out for you in the end.

* * *

:.:.:Just the beginning of being caught off guard:.:.:

…Sakura…

I woke up to find myself resting my head on Syaoran's shoulder. How long had I been asleep? I looked up to notice Syaoran was asleep too. Thank goodness because I really don't want to have him wake up to find us in this position. I slowly made my way out from under his head then gently propped him up against the chair. Soon I heard the stewardess blaring over the intercom. "We will land in the next few minutes. Please stay in your seats and buckle yourselves in."

Afterwards I let out a soft sigh of relief that the plane ride was almost over. Before we fell asleep all I heard was Tomoyo and Eriol being all lovey dovey. It was starting to get really irritating. All I heard was Eri-kun this and Tomo-chan that. Ugh it made me feel nauseas.  
I buckled myself in and started to think about waking Syaoran up. But…he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. His soft chocolate brown bangs were covering his eyes slightly. In this state he looked so innocent, but I knew this boy had the potential to be evil. Even though we are on friendship terms I still didn't trust him completely. After all he was such a jerk the first time we met and then he like…got all sweet and said I was beautiful-

"Sakura. Oi Sakura." I heard someone say as I felt the sensation of someone touching me. Immediately feeling a chill go down my spine I turned to face my new enemy.

"Syaoran? What are you doing?" I huffed as his amber eyes stared into my emerald eyes. I felt really nervous as he answered me.

"Oh nothing just…well we're here and you've been staring out the window for ten minutes." He said with a slight shrug. Before I knew it he had already gotten up and grabbed his bags and mine too surprisingly. "We should go ahead and get off. Daidouji said she wants to get going already."

I sat there stupidly watching his retreating back. Was I lost in his eyes just now? Man that was weird. I think I need some water.

XXXXX

As soon as the cold cool liquid hit my throat I immediately relaxed. Tomoyo and Syaoran had disappeared not long ago. After Eriol told me all about America I was more than ecstatic about seeing the sights. He didn't really tell me where exactly we were. Though this place looks exactly like Tomoeda's airport, they must all look alike I guess.

My brother and father were both talking with Eriol about something I had no idea about, and right now I felt more alone than ever. It was just me…and the vending machine with a poster of….wait…Miku Hatsune? Wasn't I just at this vending machine before we took off? It can't be that we didn't leave…I could have sworn we took off and everything…

"Hey Eriol. This place looks exactly the same as our Airport…"

Eriol looked over at me with a smile. "That's because they are connected Sakura-chan."

It was a vague response but I believed him. After all it would be too weird if we didn't even take off. Everything today has been weird though, like what Syaoran suggested earlier.

XXXXX

"I can't believe it…why...why…why..." Syaoran banged his head on the seat in front of him. I was sitting next to him, thinking that the boy was losing brain cells. But then again I also felt the same way he did. This whole plane trip was a total shock not to mention the fact that we were sitting next to each other.

"I can't believe Tomoyo decided to pull this one on me…I was supposed to sit next to her, but she suddenly disappeared and then you came and said you had this seat." I sighed.

"I know I was supposed to sit next to Eriol. Same thing happened to me. "Syaoran also sighed. "It's obvious they want to hook us up."

I didn't really think that they were necessarily trying to hook us up at first, but now I'm beginning to think that he may be right. After all they really had been acting weird, even at school. For the past few days all they've done is talk to me about what happened with Syaoran or what we do after I tutor him. Ugh their minds are sick I tell you sick!

"We have to get them back for this somehow. No one and I mean no one decides who I should date." I grumbled. Syaoran nodded in agreement. After a slight pause it seemed like he had an idea.

"…Sakura I know how to get them back." He said with a smirk. I looked at him shocked, "Well what is it?"

"Let's do exactly what they want. Let's pretend we are now suddenly madly in love with each other."

"What?"

"Come on it'll be fine! It's not like we're going to for long anyway. After a few days we'll have a huge fight and declare that we never want to see the other again. But of course we make up on the way home and decide to be just friends. With that they will be satisfied. So are you in?"

"Yeah I'm in." a voice said behind us. Syaoran gulped and I looked up to find Tomoyo staring down at us. On her face was the one that I had only seen whenever she tried to force me into a dress she made. Believe me when Tomoyo looks sadistically mischievous that's your cue to run away. I watched as she giggled then patted Syaoran's head.

"I don't think you should do that Syaoran-kun. It's too cliché, you'll defiantly fall for her that way." Syaoran narrowed his eyes at her while I sighed in relief. I didn't really want to participate in such a thing. It was sort of creepy, his idea anyway. I think Syaoran is suffering from lack of sleep because I didn't think he actually thought before he spoke. Anyone else who thinks Syaoran has lost his mind please raise your hand.

Before I knew it Eriol popped up beside Tomoyo and smiled at Syaoran. "My cute little descendent is such a romantic. I bet he's read too many romance novels."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement then turned to me. "Sakura-chan thanks its cliché too. Ne, Sakura-chan?" I blushed bright red in embarrassment and turned away. How is it that she can read my mind like that? Also I didn't want Syaoran to know that but now I guess there's no use in hiding it.

"Um…well…kind of."

I heard Syaoran groan in response. When I turned to look at him I noticed he was holding his head. Tomoyo giggled then smiled at Eriol, he smiled back at her then the two bid farewell and sat back down in their seats. Those two just love making a mockery out of us now don't they? Some friends they are.

After a long agonizing silence I decided to break the ice. "Hey Syaoran-kun your plan might have worked if…well you know…we weren't dealing with Tomoyo." I put my hand on Syaoran's shoulder. I mean come on the guy was totally humiliated by Tomoyo. He's not use to this so it's my duty as a soul survivor of her chaos to comfort him. It's not like…I want to or anything.

"Yeah, that's for sure. And don't forget Eriol. I think he's more even and manipulative than she is." Syaoran said turning to face me.

"No, really Tomoyo is a lot worse. A whole lot worse. Believe me." I sighed then leaned back my her seat. Tomoyo was always like this and always would be, and paired with Eriol her insanity would just increase. I already knew that Tomoyo probably had something major planned. I could see it in her eyes, a mischievous glint, one which made it feel as if she was about to eat you alive. It was a chilling feeling to distract myself I put in my headphones, wanting to down out all the stress that my friend had created for both me and the boy sitting beside me.

XXXXX  
After all the weird assumptions I developed over the past few minutes I have discovered that they were correct. When I walked outside of the car I saw Tomoyo's house. Before we even set foot outside Eriol told me that Tomoyo and Syaoran plus my family were taking another car to wherever it was we were going. So he said that him and I were taking the limo. He wouldn't say where we were going, which was my first indication that something totally wacky was up. The second indication was the fact that Tomoyo's body guards came up behind me and caused me to be vision-less, by means of a blindfold of course. Though…they did do it very roughly which freaked me out a bit, it really was uncalled for.

When I asked Eriol what this was about all he said was, "Just wait and see Sakura-chan."

That was when I realized that something…totally was up. Yes it took me that long to believe it so sue me. When we got into the limo Eriol took the blindfold off me. I noticed that the windows were not present. I felt as if I was being taken to like jail or something! In a limo none the less! It was like mob jail or something, you know since it was a limo and like not a police car-…never mind.

Now Tomoyo really sucks, have I said that already? If not well then she really really sucks.

" Tomoyo…you totally suck." I said staring at Tomoyo's house. I was back home in Tomoeda, after packing and rushing to get ready for this stupid trip that hasn't even happened! "Eriol what is the meaning of this?" I asked with a huff.

The azure eyed boy beside me just smiled politely without saying a word as he led me to the door. After giving one of those annoying knocks you know the dun dun, dundadun dun, dun dun? Yeah that annoying knock, the door opened to reveal…a completely dark house. This is super odd because Tomoyo's huge mansion is always lit up.

I looked to my right to see Eriol turn on the lights and then-

"Surprise Sakura!" My father, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki and even my brother shouted out to me. They had party hats on for some odd dorky reason and Yamazaki threw streamers on me. I stared at them completely stupefied.

"What is this?"

"It's to celebrate your acceptance into the Tokyo University writing institute!" Tomoyo cheerfully walked over with an extra jump in her step. She took my hands in hers and smiled brightly. "We were just so proud of you Sakura-chan that we decided to throw a party for you. Everyone else from the class is out back. Arashi is coming to perform, I know you love them, we have food catered from your favorite café the Cat's Eye, and….I have presents for you!" she then lifted up her arms high in the air.

I must admit this was a pretty nice thing for them to do-…wait…did they just say what I think they did?

"Writing institute? This is the first I've heard of this…"

"…but…your brother said that you were accepted…and that you applied."

"Onii-chan." I turned to my brother with pure hatred. Touya just smirked at me very satisfied with himself.

"Yeah I applied for you. You need a vacation away from all of this. After all Dad and I are going to be gone for two weeks anyways. This just makes it so you don't have to sit at home and get fat." He said with a shrug.  
I really thought he was being sweet for a second there but then all those feelings were replaced by totally anger. After all I am not fat and will not get fat just sitting around! But, Touya doing something for me like that was unusual it has been forever since we actually even had a 10 minute conversation. I must admit I felt a whole lot happier than before after hearing that, well not that last part but I digress.

"You were nice for just a second to me." I sighed then looked over at Rika.

"Sakura-chan I think it's great that you were accepted even if you didn't apply to it yourself. It will be really fun! Tokyo University is pretty awesome."

"Yeah I think so too. Though this is too much of a shock for me."

"Sakura! Come on! I have and extra special surprise for you out back!" Tomoyo grabbed my arm forcefully as she lead me through the long corridor of her mansion that lead to the backyard through the kitchen. The huge glass doors opened to reveal a huge swimming pool, stage, buffet table, plus…cotton candy, ice-cream, and soda machines all lined up across the immensely large area. I immediately felt overwhelmed but that was just the beginning of being caught completely off guard.

A/N: Well that is all for now! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was all Sakura this time and next is all Syaoran. Now I'm back into the swing of things with this fic thank goodness! Hopefully I can wrap it up by the end of summer. Review please! It will motivate me a ton more! That way chapters will come out a whole lot faster and…well I really want to know if this is read. Anyways here's a preview for the next chapter~

* * *

Daidouji had already put me in this suit without my consent and didn't even tell me why. Sakura was still at the airport and I was here being her dress up doll? Great now I feel like Ken…creepy.

"Now Li-kun make sure you come out with these." Daidouji handed me some flowers. "And tell Sakura-chan congradulations! This will make the day worth it trust me!"

"Daidouji nothing could make this day worth it….besides would you stop with trying to well control my life today?"

"No." she replied quickly then skipped away happily back into her house. I really felt like I was being manipulated, I should just call my mom to send me some body guards to beat up Daidouji's. Yeah that would work. 


	17. Something

_An eventful night full of surprises. Meetings, schemers, realizations, and arrivals. All that happened on that special night brought about a change that needed to happen. Cause if not…well all our lives would be over. Yeah that's the truth. On this night something changed. And…there was no going back. _

**:.:.:Something about this…feels…:.:.:**

….Syaoran…

When the blindfold was pulled off my eyes I found myself tied to a chair. The room was dark and only one light illuminated a circle around me. What is this? An interrogation?

"Li-kun." I heard Daidouji's voice through a speaker. " Are you comfortable?"

Course not you insane freak. "Yeah, these ropes constricting my movement are very painful. I love it." I told her sarcastically. I knew that this chick was nuts but this? This was way over the top even for her.

"Oooh! Yay you're a masochist!" Daidouji cooed. This girl definitely has something wrong with her.

"Yeah…I'm a masochist…so will you let me out of this?"

"We have about twenty minutes before Sakura will arrive. I have a proposition for you. If you agree you will gain your freedom."

"It's that easy?"

"Yes."

Daidouji's smile at a glance would be seen to have no malicious intent. But don't we all know by now that she is not normal? I could sense that this would get me into trouble. But I didn't listen to my gut feeling. And that's why now, after an hour of preparation, I am in a black suit with a green tie. Do I want to throw up now? Yes I do.

Daidouji had already put me in this suit without my consent and didn't even tell me why. Sakura was still at the airport and I was here being her dress up doll? Great now I feel like Ken…creepy.

"Now Li-kun make sure you come out with these." Daidouji handed me some flowers. "And tell Sakura-chan congratulations! This will make the day worth it trust me!"

"Daidouji, nothing could make this day worth it….besides would you stop with trying to well control my life today?"

"No." she replied quickly then skipped away happily back into her house. I really felt like I was being manipulated, I should just call my mom to send me some body guards to beat up Daidouji's. Yeah that would work. Not.

Sakura walked about the party conversing with family friends and classmates. It was just simple idle chatter but she felt like she didn't want to be here. But this party was for her, so she couldn't just tell Tomoyo that this was too much to handle.

Crowds were not her forte. It was as simple as that. But Tomoyo, now she loved crowds. Being in the limelight was her passion, her calling. Hosting a party as big as this was what Tomoyo did best. Sakura wasn't going to be the one to ruin her fun. Hopefully it would keep her occupied for the rest of the evening.

She made her way to the refreshment bar…yes bar. Tomoyo even hired a tender, though none of these drinks were alcoholic. They're minors after all, well most of them. "Iced Tea, please." She told the boy. A sigh escaped her lips as he handed it to her.

"How come you're not enjoying yourself? This whole thing is for you right?"

Sakura looked up to see blue eyes behind thin rimmed glasses. No it was not Eriol, but a boy a whole lot taller than him. This bartender dressed in a white shirt with a red tie, caught her interest. It wasn't that he was attractive, although he was, but there was something familiar about him.

"Uh…Sakura-san?"

The boy pulled her from her thoughts, making her realize she was staring at him. She blushed profusely. _"Hoeeeee!" _

"S-sorry. Uh yeah…it is for me but..crowds aren't really my thing. It's Tomoyo's thing though." Sakura laughed nervously taking a large swig of her tea.

The boy eyed her with interest. This girl certainly wasn't what Tomoyo-chan said she was. He was told Sakura was the life of the party and that she loved crowds. Apparently the heiress has said a lot of things that weren't true.

"You know…I bet the rooftop is a nice place to go for a chance to clear your head." After drying a cup he pointed up to Tomoyo's mansion's rooftop. Sakura looked at it with a melancholic grin. " I think I will go there!" She announced. " Thank you um…"

"Kimihiro Wantanuki. Nice to meet you Sakura-san."

"Likewise." Sakura gave him a lighthearted smile before skipping off towards her next destination. As he watched her retreating form, Kimihiro dialed a number on his phone. " Yeah. I suggested the roof. You know Tomoyo-san, I don't think what you're doing will help Sakura-san all that much. More like it will only cause trouble for her."

Somewhere behind the huge stage set up in the backyard Tomoyo chatted way to her hired help. "Oh you don't know her like I do Kimihiro-kun! Thanks for the info! Ta ta~" When she shut her phone she turned to speak to the person behind her. "You know what to do. Do your best! Or…I'll do bad things…" she giggled.

***Syaoran****

" What kind of bad things?" I asked the demon herself. Daidouji just batted her eyes playfully at me before skipping out from the tent. Apparently she decided that she wanted a tent put up behind the stage to act as a dressing room. When we arrived the entire backyard was empty and by the time she ordered for the tent, everything was prepared.

I decided to go to the roof to ignore her orders. There is no way that I'm going to be a part of her plan. I already know that she wants to hook me up with Sakura. But we had just gotten on friendship terms, and even then we still don't trust each other. Well…least I don't trust her, not sure what she thinks about me.

I made my way up the stairs through crowds of people, and long hallways, till I finally reached Daidouji's room. I know it is her room, after all it has her name on it in huge, purple, capital letters. When I opened the door I saw a huge princess canopy bed up against the right wall. The room was about the size of our classroom, which is pretty big. My room was just about big enough to fit at least my bed, a closet, a nightstand, desk, and small T.V. In Daidouji's room she had a huge flat screen equipped with a stereo system, and an old film projector….why she has that I really don't want to know. By the way…the flat screen was the size of her wall…

I didn't really want to take the time to take in the vast room's contents, so I walked out to her balcony to find a ladder. I climbed up it to find Sakura sitting on the roof looking down at the party. She looked a lot different since I last saw her. Now she was in a light pink dress with a jean jacket. As I watched her I became captivated by her eyes. They looked glassy, as if she had been crying. I couldn't help but gaze at her profile, she looked…beautiful.

"Hey, Sakura, what are you doing up here?" I called out to her without thinking. It was like I wasn't in control anymore.

"Ah! Syaoran-kun? What are you doing up here?" Sakura squeaked and scrambled up the roof a bit more. Her cheeks were a bit pink, as she looked straight at me. "Did Tomoyo send you?"

" No." I pulled myself up onto the roof and took a seat next to her. Before I knew it I found myself smiling at her. " Like you I wanted to get away from it all."

Sakura averted her eyes to look up at the sky. " Crowds aren't my thing. I feel as if I would get lost and no one would ever find me. It's silly but that's how I feel." She smiled softly.

"I don't think it's silly. Some people can't stand crowds. Besides this party is for you so you must be feeling a bit pressured."

"Yeah." Sakura let out a soft sigh. When she turned to me I felt my face grow hot. I didn't really understand it but, just her looking at me made me feel uneasy. "To tell you the truth, despite the huge party, I'm not going to that writing thing."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well…my brother applied for me to go, also, I don't think leaving home is the best thing for me. After all I barely get to see my family anyway." Sakura pulled her knees close to her chest. She looked down at the ground again with that same pained expression I saw on her face earlier. "I'd miss everyone too much." Even though she said this was all, I had a feeling that this wasn't all that was bothering her. "How about you? Syaoran-kun do you miss your family?"

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't really relate to her about missing my family. Even though it's been a month. If it had been a year since I'd seen my family, I still wouldn't miss them at all. My mother is so controlling that coming here was a breath of fresh air. And my sisters were so smothering that now that I'm in Japan I can actually breathe. But… for Sakura it's different. Her dad is a doting father who doesn't get enough time with his daughter. And her brother….don't get me started on him. He…gave me a huge long Q&A session. Let's just say he knows me really well now. But I couldn't just tell her that I don't miss my family. That'd be a lie. I do sort of miss them, but being here is a lot better than being at home.

"Yeah, I miss them a bit. But I really like it here."

Sakura smiled brightly at me. I felt as if her smile made me feel warm inside. Maybe now, all the new expressions that I have seen her make, have come to make me…happy. This girl….what makes her so special to everyone around her? Daidouji and Hiiragizawa make it as if their sole purpose in life is to make Sakura happy. Also her father and brother make it seem as if she's their whole world. And to me…she-

"Syaoran-kun….You know….I think being up here is a lot more fun than a party."

"Why's that?"

"Look. " Sakura pointed straight ahead.

Before I knew it the sky lit up with color. Showers of blue, red, green, yellow, purple, orange, pink and white filled the sky. I had no idea Daidouji would go as far as to shoot fireworks just to celebrate Sakura's acceptance into a program that she didn't even want to go to. Even still…I felt lucky to be up here with her. As Sakura gasped in awe at the beauty of the fireworks, I found myself just admiring her. When the lights shown on her cheeks, making her eyes glisten, I realized that she really was beautiful. It wasn't just that she was physically beautiful, but on the inside, Sakura had so much light that it was blinding. The reason why everyone loved, and wanted to be around her, was that she shared that light with them. Just being around Sakura's happiness made them happy.

Soon I couldn't look at her any longer. I felt uneasy and maybe…embarrassed. Why do I become this way around her? When her eyes met mine I knew that I was so far gone that there was no turning back. The sky had been lit up, and so had my feelings. I had fallen in love with Sakura Kinomoto.

**A/N: Yay! I finished this chapter finally! I actually planned to release this chapter a long time ago. But…I didn't…yeah…sorry. Now it's here though! I loved writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R if you would please. I'd appreciate it. Reviews are like motivational candy that we authors love to death! But if you can't, please continue reading Life's Little Mind Game! The story will probably end in the next five or six chapters. **

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as soon as I can. **


	18. Someday I will

Emotions are a mysterious phenomenon. They can change when you least expect it, even without your knowledge. At least this is the case with Sakura. I've been told that she didn't even have any idea what she was feeling. What she did know, is that her perception had changed dramatically.

…**.Someday…I will….**

The fireworks were a dazzling sight to behold. I couldn't believe Tomoyo put this all together just for the sake of celebrating me. Well not just me…my accomplishment…if you can even call it that. Darn that stupid Touya. For the first time in awhile, sitting up here, even with Syaoran I felt as though everything was as it should be. I wonder why, it just felt….right.

My gaze laid on Syaoran. He was smiling up at the fireworks. I must admit, that childish innocence looked good on him. Though I sure know he is far from innocent, even I'm closer to innocent than him, but I digress. His slightly messy chocolate brown hair and handsome features still captivate me to this day. From the beginning I have thought he was attractive, but what girl wouldn't! They'd have to be blind not to notice that he was blessed with dashing good looks!

He must have felt my stare, but when our eyes met I felt as if I was caught doing something wrong. As we both stared at each other in surprise, I couldn't help but notice his amber eyes, and the fact that he was wearing a suit….How come I didn't notice that before? Guess I had been crying so much that my eyes were puffy enough for me to only notice his face. Yeah that's the reason and I'm sticking to it!

Oh right bet you want to know why I was crying well- let's take a look inside my memories! Sounds fun right?

_As I was making my way to Tomoyo's room I ran into someone. Both of us fell flat on our backs and groaned in pain. It was slightly errie how we groaned at the same time. I looked up to see a girl with long black hair tied up in sailor moon like buns. Her hair was tied up as neat as a pin with red ribbons that accentuated her amber eyes as they met mine. They were strangely familiar to that annoying boy who you all know is Syaoran Li…wait I didn't have to tell you that…never mind. _

"_Watch it!" she hissed at me, those soft eyes now burning with flames. _

_I nervously smiled and stood up. " Um…sorry about that, I'm kind of clumsy." I offered my hand to her. The girl just looked at my hand then averted her eyes with a scoff. _

"_Get away from me weirdo__**. **__Where'd you get that dress? The garbage?" _

At each insult thrown at me I felt like a dagger had been logged in my back. But mostly for Tomoyo…she made this dress, if she had heard that then she'd throw a fit. As the girl walked away I couldn't help but feel really insulted. Maybe I'm just super sensitive but…that really hurt my feelings. I thought this dress was really pretty. Anyways that's why I was crying, because I was a sensitive crybaby.

Anyways, now Syaoran is still staring at me, and…well we're really close together. I felt my cheeks grow hot. Before I knew it he had leaned in and kissed me. It took me a second to register what happened. It was only when he spoke to me that I really was brought back to reality.

"Congratulations Sakura." He smiled at me. I was too in shock to respond. Syaoran Li…kissed me on the cheek. Wait..that was my first kiss. Ugh! That's not what I should be thinking about right now!

"Ah-um…thank you…" I responded but it was too late. He had already went back inside. Now I was left with confusing thoughts and feelings. I really hate you sometimes Syaoran. But…I think…I'm falling for you.

"OMG! He kissed her! But he didn't do it when the fireworks were going on!" Tomoyo whined behind her camera. She had hidden herself behind a pillar on the balcony below and had been filming the moment above her.

"Tomoyo dear, at least he kissed her." Eriol spoke up. She had dragged him along to help keep watch. He was no longer hiding from Sakura's view, after all Tomoyo was loud enough to where Sakura could have heard her.

"Yeah so? I set up those fireworks for the moment he would kiss her! He didn't follow my premonition!"

"Tomoyo…you don't have those." Eriol sighed and shook his head. Sometimes she was just too much to handle.

"But I have a woman's intuition."

"It seems to have failed you."

"I know! Don't remind me!"

Syaoran walked around the house feeling as if he made a huge mistake. _"Why'd I kiss her? I'm surprised she didn't slap me or something. She might later actually…" _

He didn't mean to let his feelings take over like that. It was as if he wasn't in control. While his mind was somewhere else he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry. Wasn't watching where I was going." He apologized but when he saw who it was, he wanted to take it back. He also wanted to run away.

"Yay! I found you Syaoran!" the girl put her arms around his neck and embraced him warmly.

"Oh…Hi Meiling…" Syaoran said with a sigh. He really didn't want to see her anytime soon. _"It looks like she followed me. I told mother to keep where I am a secret." _

She began kissing him repeatedly on the cheek and snuggling him. He really hated her smothering him with her so called "love." This was one of the reasons he left Hong Kong.

As I was walking down the hall back to doom, I kept on thinking about that kiss. What did it mean? Did he like me or was just being nice? Well if it was the later then I'm going to slap him, it was my first kiss…But wait…I do…like him…right?

Maybe I should just tell him I like him. Because I do like him, but do I like like him? He is nicer to me now. And we have had some fun during our tutoring sessions.

Oh there he is. I guess it's now or never to tell him, otherwise it will be really awkward when we go back to school. When I was just about to call out to him that girl with pigtails put her arms around him and started to kiss him on the cheek repeatedly. I don't know why but, it really hurt seeing them together like that. Maybe she was his girlfriend from Hong Kong. Come to think of it I don't really know much about Syaoran. I decided to just walk away and leave them be. I wasn't supposed to be part of this picture. Why do I feel like I'm going to cry?

"M-meiling stop!" Syaoran was desperately trying to get the girl off him. But she wouldn't let go, it was as if she had him in a death grip.

"No! I missed you too much and I just know you'll run away the moment I let go!" she huffed and seemed to even hold him tighter. Syaoran knew he had to think of something to get out of this. The night was almost over and he had to at least tell Sakura why he kissed her, or it would be really awkward next time he sees her. He realized after being around Meiling for many years that there was only one way to deal with her.

"I missed you too Mei. Now why don't you go get us something to drink and we'll go sit down outside and catch up." He told her in a caring tone. It was as if he was talking to a child.

"Okay! I will! Then after that let's go to your place!" Meiling announced as if it was already decided. She began to walk away but came back for a pat on the head before heading off again. As soon as she was out of his line of vision he took off as fast as he could. He knew that she would follow him home but at least he could find Sakura before that. He decided to go outside to see if she was with Tomoyo. When she came into view he saw that Tomoyo was hugging her. She looked like she was calming her down. When she noticed him there she gave him the most hateful glare he could have ever seen. Guess Sakura really didn't like the kiss, and because of that so did Tomoyo.

Tomoyo whispered something to Sakura. She stopped crying and turned around to look at him. Her friend soon made her way back into the house, while she stayed and tried not to show that she had been crying.

"Um…sorry about that kiss. I wasn't really…considering your feelings and uh…it just kind of happened. I didn't plan it or anything." Syaoran explained nervously. He couldn't even look her in the eye. If a kiss made her this upset than he really regretted letting his emotions take over.

Sakura dabbed a tear away on her jacket sleeve. It was getting colder so Tomoyo had given her a cashmere white sweater to put on. The cold wasn't enough to take away the burning feeling inside his chest. Even when she was tearful she was beautiful. He really had fallen for her hard. He didn't regret the kiss, but he sure regretting making her cry.

"It's not that. You shouldn't have kissed me if you had a girlfriend." Sakura said with an angry fire in her eyes. He wasn't sure he had heard her right. A girlfriend? When did he get one of those?

"What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend."

"Yeah you do she was all over you in there. She's really mean by the way. Called Tomoyo's dress garbage…" Sakura mumbled and began walking away. Syaoran tried to hold in a laugh but it didn't work.

"Y-You mean Meiling? A-are you serious?" he snickered. He couldn't believe that Sakura thought that he actually was dating Meiling. That would never happen in a million years.

"Oh so the witch has a name huh?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "And yeah I'm serious, why?"

"B-because. S-she's my cousin. Course she likes me and wanted to marry me when we were kids but us dating? Never going to happen ever!" he laughed harder. Even the thought of it made him sick, but Sakura thinking they were dating was hilarious. And was she jealous? He thought that this situation was just perfect. But when he saw Sakura's expression, it made his day. She was blushing bright red and was frozen stiff.

"Cousin? But…she was..and you were…and hoeeeeeeee?" she almost shouted in realization. Syaoran though she was being really cute right now.

" You were jealous weren't you?" he asked her with a smirk. He was dying to hear that she was. It was obvious.

" No…I just felt bad that the poor girl was cheated on…" Sakura said sincerely. Syaoran was now the one in shock. _Man this girl is really dense._

" Uh…well glad you liked the kiss then."

" Yeah thanks." Sakura replied without thinking. Syaoran then had a satisfied smirk on his face. When Sakura noticed it was already too late for a cover up.

"See you tomorrow then Kinomoto-chan~" he said happily as he walked away. Sakura's face became a darker shade of red. How dare he trick her like that, even though…she was being honest.

"Li! You are such a jerk! That was my first kiss!" she shouted.

Syaoran turned around and smiled at her. "Was mine too." _Someday I'll be sure to tell you what I think of you Sakura Kinomoto. _

Meanwhile a poor Chinese girl was left alone. "Syaoran! You left me here! You're so mean!" she whined on the verge of tears. Even though he was free of her at the moment, it wouldn't last forever.

**A/N: Well that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it took so long to write. I was sick for a week and didn't have internet or anything at the time so I played video games. Then I actually got a new video game P3P and fell in love with it. So yeah I didn't take much time to write in this story until now. I did originally plan to post this on Syaoran's birthday but…that didn't happen as you can see. Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed, added as a favorite, and alerted this story. I hope you continue to read and enjoy my work. Having your support helps me to develop more as a writer so that I can share my work with you.  
**

**Thanks so much! And don't forget to review if you can please. I'd really appreciate it.^-^**

**Special thanks to all of you who helped motivate me to continue writing!**

**I'll update ASAP. My birthday is on Sunday so…this is sort of a birthday present to myself yeah. –laughs-**


	19. Author's note

Hi guys, Sorry for not letting you know until now but this story is on Hiatus temporarily. I have had surgery recently and am still recovering. My health is getting better but it will take a bit longer before I'll be able to write more for this fiction. I'm just not that creative when I'm sick. Techniqually I've been really sick for two years but just until now everything has come straight at me. For about two months I've been out of school and bedridden. I am still not better and continue to be stuck in my house. Hopefully by next week I'll be more creative and will at least start on the next chapter. Even though I am not able to write creatively, (and you all want a good story right?) I do have this story planned out till the end so it's not like I don't have ideas. I will post a new chapter as soon as I can. I hope you will continue to read despite this. Thanks! And I really am greatful for the support so far. I love all my reviewers and readers to death! You all rock and are the main reason I have to continue this story.

- Hikari


	20. I've come down with love

**A/N: Wow! I finally have written a new chapter. And I owe it all to being better! It's a miracle, after two years of suffering with my disease (that's the reason I've been so inconsistent and well why I had surgery) I finally have medicine that works, well sort of. I'm still not out of the woods yet. But since I am going to be at home a lot, you may have chapters come out more frequently from me. I sure hope so. Now…this chapter starts a new arc in this story. Hope you like it!**

_Life is unexpected, it never goes the way you want. Sakura already had enough to deal with but now more chaos had entered her life. Her feelings were messing with her mind. But that wasn't the main problem. _

Once again here I was in a dark room, well technically it was twilight. It seems like just yesterday that I was sitting at the same desk, in the same room, feeling exactly the same as I do now. I was impatient, but anyone would be if someone told you to be here at 4 and it was almost five. A normal person would have left by now, but I guess I'm different.

I know I shouldn't kid myself, I knew the real reason I've stayed so long. For about a week I've been battling these feelings, doubting them, wishing they weren't there. But…it's true…I'm-

…**.I've come down with Love…**

School had started back up again and mostly everyone was walking around like zombies. Sakura however was one of the very few students who was walking down the hall with an extra bounce in her step. Everyone who was lazily looking through their lockers stopped to stare at the elated girl passing by them. Her cherry blossom lips where glossy and full of color, hair was combed and styled perfectly, and she even wore the Tomoeda uniform without a tie.

When she slide open the door of her classroom everyone stared at her. They were all in shock, she had never been so early before. And for Sakura five minutes before the bell was early.

"Good morning!" she greeted them all with a bright smile before skipping over to her best friend.

"Wow, Sakura-chan you look….cuter than usual!" Tomoyo squealed with glee and hugged her friend tightly.

"T-tomoyo." Sakura gasped for breath. Her friend noticed her distress and let go sheepishly.

"Heh, Sorry. Anyway to what do I owe for my Kawaii-Sakura-chan's radiant appearence?" she gave Sakura a smirk. Sakura knew that look and immediately became very nervous.

"Well uh…I honestly don't know…just felt happy today."

Tomoyo put on a disappointed pout, but before either could continue the conversation the teacher came into the room early, and behind him Syaoran. Sakura blushed bright red and looked down as she made her way to her seat. Tomoyo, however, looked on at him with great interest.

Syaoran looked like he was utterly devastated about something. He didn't dare look up at anyone as he sat down at his desk behind Sakura. The boy usually would have at least teased, or greeted Sakura by now, but neither of them said a word to the other.

As Tomoyo seated herself down, she immediately wished for the two of them to speak. It was causing her insides to burn with fury. Of all days Syaoran had to be upset about something. _"Whoever made him upset will pay dearly." _She thought and broke her pencil.

Eriol who sat behind her looked on at his girlfriend with worry. He too had seen Syaoran's expression and had expected her reaction to be like this. This morning he had run into Syaoran by the Principal's office. Eriol had never seen him so down and exhausted. Being the curious friend he was, he asked Syaoran what was wrong.

"…You don't want to know…" was all he said.

He wasn't the type to pry so Eriol had left it at that. But now, he knew he should have pestered him about it. Now his curiosity was eating at his insides.

All eyes were on the teacher who nervously cleared his throat before speaking. Normally Masayuki-sensei would enter the classroom full of energy, but today he too looked exhausted.

"Class we have a new student. She's transferred here from Hong-Kong as well. Come on in…" He said begrudgingly. Everyone could have sworn he also said under his breath. "Or not. We'd all be happy if you didn't."

The classroom doors slid open with a slam. In the doorway stood a petite girl with bright redish-brown eyes and long black hair. Her expression was unreadable as she strutted to the front of the room and stood before the class. All eyes were on her and whispers were heard throughout the room. A few of the guys whispered to each other that they thought she was hot, but that was only those known as the playboys.

Sakura locked eyes with the girl and immediately thought she was familiar, but couldn't place where she had seen her before. She turned to look behind at Syaoran, and was shocked to see him looking out the window with an expression devoid of emotion. His eyes were clouded and dark circles were barely visible. He looked as if he had a bad night, or rather something had kept him busy most of the night. Sakura immediately felt sorry for him. "Hey Syaoran…."

The girl at the front of the classroom heard Sakura speak and immediately started her introduction, rather loudly. "My name is Meiling Li and I'm Syaoran Li's fiancé!"

Sakura felt a chill go down her spine as she heard this strident announcement. Her expression faltered as well when the contents of it registered. _I thought Syaoran said he wasn't dating anyone…well he didn't say he wasn't he just said he wasn't dating his cousin. But…fiance's don't count in the dating category do they? Why…does it hurt so much to hear that? Sure he's attractive but it's not like I'm in love with him or anything._

"Sakura she is not my fiancé. Everyone you hear that she is not!" Syaoran stood up and shouted this then glared at Meiling. She scowled back at him then stomped over to his desk.

"I am whether you like it or not!"

"I didn't agree to you being my fiancé! I already told you that!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does Meiling you're my cousin!" he yelled as loud as he could. After that not another sound was heard. The atomosphere was starting to get akward and Syaoran knew it. He sighed then sat down without another word.

Meiling was angrily holding back tears as she went to her seat on the other side of Eriol. Everyone in the classroom decided to stay quiet, fearing if they spoke then they would go at it again.

"Um…well let's start class now…" Masayuki-sensei said nervously. He too was shocked by the sudden outburst but decided to let it slide since Meiling was a new student.

Sakura turned to the front of the classroom feeling slightly relieved. _It was just that crazy cousin of his from the party…wait…why am I so happy about this? Ugh this boy is messing with my mind. _She decided to look out the window and let the teacher's monotone lecture fade out of her train of consciousness. A smile crept up on her lips, today was an interesting day.

I wasn't sure what to make of this situation. First Syaoran kisses me, then his cousin comes to our school and announces in front of everyone that he's her fiancé. The little outburst in class this morning was really shocking too. Not to mention the outbursts in the hall. I swear that girl has lungs of steel, either that or she's part bird. To me birds are loud so that's the closest thing to describing her shrill voice. Frankly it was annoying. I could tell Syaoran was too. Meiling was constantly clinging to his arm and whining about really stupid things like:

"Syaoran! Why won't you talk to me!"

"Syaoran why can't you talk to me!"

"Syaoran why do you wear a tie? You look better with no tie!"

"Who cares if class is starting next? I want to go outside!"

She was quite the demanding little thing, I almost felt sorry for the guy. Then I remembered the kiss yesterday. Darn him for taking my first kiss away and darn him for making me admit I liked it! It was my first kiss for goodness sake it's not like I can compare it to anything! Okay okay Sakura take a deep breath. After all it's lunchtime and you like lunchtime…

I walked into the cafeteria expecting the usual line to be there and for me to be almost trampled to death. Surprisingly what I came upon was a huge crowd of guys around one familiar girl.

"Meiling-chan you're really beautiful would you go out with me?"

"No." Meiling flatly told every guy who asked her that. It almost seemed pathetic…I mean come on guys it's not like she's exotic we're all Asian here gosh. While I was watching Meling take a jumping leap towards Syaoran for a hug from behind, I neglected to notice everyone else.

"Ah Sakura-chan. Hi!" An all too familiar voice called out to me. A chill went down my spine as I spun around to see, to my relief, Eriol.

"Oh, you scared me, thought you were-"

"Your brother? I'm really good at imitating him huh?" he smiled at me, but I could tell it was fake. Eriol seemed to be hiding something, I could see it in his eyes. But I'm not the type to pry so- I usually just stay out of this stuff.

"Yeah you are…um is something up?" To my surprise, my mouth had a mind of its own. Eriol's eyes grew wide for a second, but then the same fake smile of his was back.

"Nothing at all. Don't worry yourself about it. It's just…that girl…there's something strange about her." His eyes were downcast and for a second I saw a worried look in his eyes. Eriol was never like this, something had to have upset him. There was only one thing I could think of.

"Eriol…did something happen between you and Tomoyo?"

Eriol's eyes went wide but he quickly gave me a smile, and looked as if nothing was bothering him. "Like I told you it was nothing. Just be careful around that girl, and Syaoran. I don't want you to get hurt. Tomoyo…she'd end up killing me too in her rage." He laughed nervously.

I wanted to think he wasn't serious, but I could tell he was. But what I didn't get is why he was so upset about Syaoran's cousin. I opened my mouth to say something but a familiar voice shattered that possibility.

"Oh Eri-kun! No need for you to be pestering Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo came rushing by dragging him away with her. "Let's go eat with Rika and Chiharu! Yes and Yamazaki-kun-" Soon her voice drowned out into the distance. And now I was left to the chaos in front of me. Oh the horror of the lunch line…how I loath you lunch line…you waste my precious time darn you.

After getting the last…pathetic sandwich, I decided to take a walk outside while munching on it. Mostly everyone ate outside anyway. As my black shoes hit the grass I immediately heard a scream. It was a shrill, completely annoying whine in the form of a scream actually.

"Syaoraaaaaan! Where are you! We're supposed to eat lunch together!"

I immediately frowned, this girl was horrible to live with. No wonder Syaoran laughed hysterically when I asked about him being in a relationship with her. No one in their right mind would.

Sighing, I headed towards the white gazebo. Strangely our school had one, it was deemed a make out spot for couples, though no one had actually seen anyone there. The art students usually hung out there to either sketch it or sit there thinking about their existence.

I heard Meiling calling in the distance once again, she was getting closer. I turned around out of curiosity. Out of nowhere someone grabbed my arm and pulled me down. My eyes met his and then…I knew it was all over.

"What the hell L-"I started to say but he covered my mouth. He dragged me into the gazebo causing me to totally hate him right now. I mean first he is nice and now he's kidnapping me? Now he's back to the Li I despise, gosh this sucks. I thought I was done with this.

"Sakura, please just stay quiet…she's coming and I don't want her to find me. I mean she's kept me up all night with her rambling and you've heard her screeches…think about hearing her talk for hours upon hours." Syaoran whispered to me. I could tell he hadn't gotten much sleep, what with those dark circles. I could feel bad for him…and well maybe I do but this is really annoying.

"Syaoran! Oh come on don't hide from me!" Meiling went rushing past us without even batting an eye. I think both of us were completely baffled. How could a girl be so…crazy about a guy? Much less her own cousin. I couldn't understand it.

Syaoran sighed then took his hand off my mouth. I sighed taking a deep breath before meeting his eyes again. Images of the kiss we shared flashed through my mind making me blush. Quickly averting my eyes I tried to start a conversation.

" So um…your cousin she's-"

"Psycho…" Syaoran said plainly.

"Yeah." I then started laughing hysterically along with him. We both were floored by her sudden rush past us for some odd reason. "Is she always concentrated on you so much?"

"Ever since we were ten."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Before both of us knew it our faces were within inches of each other. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. I bet my cheeks were on fire. But I couldn't be sure because his gaze was making both my mind and body go numb. Those amber eyes of his seemed to be drawing me in. In an instant his lips were on mine. I felt as if I was no longer in my body. Him..kissing me… such a thing would never happen. That's what I thought anyway, but I was proved wrong. My mind was screaming for me to push him away, but every fiber of my being was telling me otherwise.

He pulled away quickly, I suspect realizing what he had done. Me, I was still in my out of body experience and was totally vacant. It must have lasted only a second because all I remembered was that his lips touched mine. When I regained use of my body my cheeks flushed red and my eyes were as round as saucers.

OMG…Syaoran Li kissed me….and not on the cheek like the other day but…OMG.

"I-I um….bye." Syaoran said this quickly before getting up and running away. I however just sat there, in my own world, totally shocked. My mouth was gaping open like a fish until I finally realized, that was really awesome. I found myself smiling, still red faced though.

I guess…I really am falling for you Syaoran.


	21. It's coming!

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! Sorry that I haven't written in this for a few months. I've gone through another two surgeries since I last wrote this and my health still isn't where I want so I've been distracted. But the wait is over! I am currently writing the next chapter and it should be up tomorrow! Look forward to lots of Meiling antics, and of course help from our lovable duo Tomoyo and Eriol. Of course there will be fluff and lots of it coming up soon, but don't be surprised if a little drama happens. ;) For those of you who do read the next chapter thank you for your support! I know this fic has been slowly updated but being me is complicated. I love to write though and since I now have a lot of new inspiration expect more frequent updates. **

**I may even do shorter chapters with weekly updates if I can. I love all of you so much! The support you have given me has been a huge blessing and is the reason this fic has been continued. **

**Also would you guys be interested in having a download link to a fan-soundtrack for Life's Little Mindgame? I'd also include some cute CCS doujin's I've found in the file if you're interested. ;)**


	22. He's just that into her

**A/N: Hi! Sorry about the long wait here is the next chapter. I would have gotten it up earlier but my internet connection went out for a bit because of the storm today. There was lightning everywhere it was weird. Anyways I hope you enjoy it! **

…**..**

Life is Unexpected. At times things that once seemed mere coincidence has turned out to be fate. Here we call it Hitsuzen. Syaoran had a lot to deal with before he could decide his fate on his own. He wanted nothing more than to be near Sakura for even just a bit longer. Meiling was the huge obstacle that was in the way.

…**He's just that into her…**

Time seemed to have halted during that moment. I didn't know exactly why I kissed her. I just did. She may be mad, if so it was all worth it. After all the hell I've gone through this morning, that one kiss was what made me want to keep going. Meiling wasn't going to make me suffer.

Enough was enough. Sure she's my cousin but I can't go on like this! Honestly, she even thinks I'm her fiancé. It's so creepy that my cousin is my fiancé. Completely freaky, but it's my fault this happened. I was too soft back then.

_When I was little all of the family, including the extended family, lived on in single estate. At the time I was just six years old. Probably too innocent for my own good, and completely stupid at times. I had never talked to anyone besides my mother and rarely my father. It was tradition that if I wanted to speak to my father I had to ask his permission through my mother. _

_It began to get annoying, since Father had never let me outside before. My days were filled with countless hours of tutoring or training sessions. Wei was the one who taught me everything, so really I only saw three people a day if I was lucky. One day I finally snapped and decided to go outside. It probably was the worst decision of my life. _

_The spring air had probably gotten me excited. I ran as fast as I could, laughing the entire time through a small patch of woods behind the house. I found there an entirely new area I had never seen before. A gigantic house, slightly larger than mine stood before me. At the time I was completely hypnotized by it. Surprisingly when I was younger I was really hyper, and had a short attention span. It's surprising since I'm so amazing of course now. _

_Moving on. Something had caught my eye and drew me deeper into this mysterious new world I had discovered. The warm sun was shining brightly on a soccer ball. My eyes lit up and I ran to it and began to kick it around. _

_I was starting to get into it, for the first time really having fun. Then…the most horrifying experience of my life happened. I met my cousin. _

_After I kicked the ball it had accidentally hit her in the face. She was wearing the same pigtails she always has, but had on a traditional red Chinese dress. Meiling was really small then, so small that the ball knocked her over. I had panicked and ran over to see if she was okay. I couldn't stand seeing girls cry, it was really annoying. _

"_Are you hurt?" I naively offered my hand to her. She looked up at me for a moment before getting this weird look in her eyes. _

"_Hey! You're the one who's going to marry me someday got it? You owe me now!" _

_Her strange statement makes me question if I was dreaming. When she quickly got up and began rubbing her face against mine, I knew then it was a nightmare, a completely real nightmare. _

I had agreed only because I thought I'd never see her again. But no over the years she began to come to my house frequently. Somehow she even snuck into my room to cut a lock of my hair that she could keep. Another time she took my socks to put in a scrapbook. And the last craziest thing she did was this.

Right now before my eyes I see in my locker many suggestive posses of her. I think my eyes are burning in disgust. It hurts to look at it. I am in no way attracted to my cousin.

There are pictures of her in cosplay even. I don't even want to know when she had time to do this. Sadly Eriol is behind me and is also seeing all of this.

"I thought you liked Sakura." He said plainly.

I sighed in response and shut the locker with a slam. I just wanted my Math book but this had to happen. Meiling, you might have ruined my life, and my eyesight.

"I do like Sakura. Meiling's gone on some psychotic rave or something. I didn't put those there."

"If you say so." Eriol eyed my suspiciously before starting off to Math class. I knew he was going to say something to Tomoyo, so I had to get to Sakura first. Otherwise…all my feelings might as well be null and void.

I walked as fast as I could past him, as to not catch the teacher's attention. After reaching the classroom I easily was able to sit in my desk before he did. Without a single pause I turned to Sakura.

She was blankly staring out the window. It was so cute. Sakura always seemed to be thinking about something. I almost love this expression she has more than the one she makes when she's mad. Yeah the look when she gets mad is way better.

"Sakura I have to tell you something. About before-"

"Ah! S-syaoran-kun! I wasn't thinking about that no! Course not! I was just thinking about…" Sakura looked extremely flustered. Those usually pink cheeks were now rosy, and those green eyes were darting all over the place. This look is definitely my favorite.

"What a coincidence I was thinking about that too. So let's remember it together." I smiled at her the best I could but it probably came out as a smirk. Because she just now started glaring at me. Yeah I am really stupid.

"Ugh! Did you just do that to mess with me? You are so-so!"

"….in love with you?"

"Yeah!" Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. She didn't really catch what I said at all. I don't even think she heard it. Sakura is really thickheaded. "Wait…what did you say?" she looked at me as if she didn't have a clue. So I just decided to change the subject.

"I was saying I don't like Meiling so I kissed you to show her that I really didn't like her. She was watching you know."

Yeah I chickened out but I did what had to be done. Sakura wasn't anywhere near discovering my feelings yet. Despite this girl being overwhelmingly beautiful and averagely smart, she was completely dense when it came to the phrase, "I love you."

"Oh! Well glad I could be of use then! She really is annoying." To my surprise Sakura took my words seriously. Though I did see a sad look for just a second, but I could have been wrong.

"If I need help again can I count on you?"

"Yeah! Of course." Sakura smiled at me warmly. I love it when she smiles. My entire world seems to light up. Great now I'm getting mushy. Love is weird.

Meiling's earthshaking stomps broke me free of the trance she put me in. this is the last and final time I am grateful Meiling is here. Really…it's the last time.

Luckily she didn't even speak to me and class started. Finally I could distract myself and could forget what lied ahead.

After class Syaoran decided that he should probably ask Sakura to tutor him again. He hadn't made much progress after their last session after all and, he wanted to spend some time alone with her. Even if her creepy older brother was around.

School was about over except for P.E. which was a combination of soccer practice for him and cheerleading for Sakura. Since a big game was coming up for them the coach had decided that it was best to give as much time to practice as possible.

The team captain had decided that the coach wasn't needed for today. So the man went home, leaving the team in the hands of a man they feared. They only knew him as simply Kurogane. No one really dared to ask what his real name was. The last person to ask him was his friend Fai Fluorite. Syaoran had no idea why, but Kurogane didn't kill him. He just told him to shut up and went on with practice. It made him think that Kurogane may have a soft side. He was wrong.

"If any of you mess up you're dead."

The chilling tone he used didn't impress Syaoran. But it did change his impression of him. _That guy is all talk. _

Kurogane caught the look that Syaoran gave him.

_That cheeky brat thinks I'm not serious I'm going to wipe that smirk off his face. _Kurogane thought smirking back at the boy. Syaoran smiled softly at him to show he wasn't scared at all.

"Why don't you take defense?"

"Usually I'm offense but alright. You're just wasting your time." Syaoran shrugged it off and walked away not phased at all. Kurogane cursed under his breath then motioned for everyone to start practicing their drills.

On the sidelines Sakura was briefing her cheer squad. She wasn't too pleased that somehow Meiling had convinced the principle to let her join the squad without an audition. It was against the rules to have so many girls in one squad. Sakura tried to shake off her annoyance but it was increasing by the minute.

"Okay girls, we don't have the music yet that we'll use to perform at halftime. But we do have a new cheer ready. We can practice formations for halftime later."

Sakura let out a sigh as she saw Meiling's hand go up. She had a menacing smirk on her face. Normally Sakura would ignore this but this girl had done something to her. She didn't know what but she was really annoying. After all Syaoran had used her to upset Meiling. _He is such a jerk sometimes. Completely oblivious to how much he can hurt a girl. It was my first kiss! The only upside is that I liked it!_

"What is it Meiling?" Sakura asked as kindly as she could. Meiling however huffed and cocked a brow.

"I don't think that we necessarily need to work on the new cheer. Why don't we make up our own right now?"

"I already wrote one. And all the girls have already memorized it. Making a new one would just waste our time. We don't have much longer until the big game this weekend. Plus after that game we have to go cheer on the basketball team as well." It was hard for Sakura to keep her cool around this girl. After realizing her feelings for Syaoran she now had mixed feelings about the cousins. Not to mention she thought it was really creepy that they were engaged.

"Oh okay. Well why don't we see who's the best to lead the performance?" Meiling gave her a challenging look. Sakura didn't want to back down from this.

"Sure I'm game. Why don't we see who can do the most back flips."

"Nah I think we should create our own performances from scratch and have..." Meiling looked around the area and laid eyes on the boys who were taking a break. "Hey boys! Would you judge who has the cutest routine? I would be oh so very grateful if you did!" She called out to them in a sugary sweet voice.

The sound made Sakura blanch. _This girl is shameless. _

The boys replied to her with a shout. Meiling seemed to get a kick out of it. But Sakura wasn't impressed. In fact it made her get fired up to crush that girl. "Hey girls why don't you judge this too? I mean the guys aren't that really good at judging skill." Sakura called out to her friends who nodded in response.

"Good luck Sakura! Crush that chick!" Chiharu cheered.

Tomoyo was filming the whole thing and supposedly cheering on Eriol. However she got distracted by Sakura's "ultra-kawaii-ness" and now was screaming for her to pull out Meiling's hair and make her cry, among other things that can't be heard by those under 21, or anyone for that matter.

Sakura nervously looked at Tomoyo while Meiling stretched. "Are you ready Sakura?"

"No, the question is, are you ready Meiling?"Sakura narrowed her eyes at her. Rika counted to three before the two of them started out with a back flip. Meiling was thrown off her game when she noticed how high Sakura was able to jump. She stumbled while Sakura landed flawlessly on the ground.

Meiling huffed then started doing some seductive dance moves. Which of course got the guys cheering. Sakura really didn't want to steep so low to that but at this rate the boy's vote would out way the girls.

She swallowed her moral pride and sighed. Sakura took off her gym jacket and pants to reveal a tank top and a very short skirt. Blushing furiously she put her hands on her hips with pompoms in hand. "Who's ready to see a real woman?" she said cutely then blew a kiss to the boys and winked.

The boys cheered while she set her pompoms down and jumped over Meiling doing a double somersault in the air. She gracefully landed behind Meiling and smiled at the boys cheering for her. She knew they weren't really impressed with her. They only wanted to see a catfight. It didn't matter to her. All she wanted was to see a look of pure jealousy on Meiling's face. And she sure got it.

Meiling glared at her intensely. Sakura was amused by the fact that it slightly resembled Syaoran's. _His is much worse. I think he's given her that look a time or two. That's why she's copying him. Well Missy there's no way I'm going to let you win._

"Hey guys! You know if you decide I'm the best I'll make it worth your while." Sakura shouted at them and waved.

At this statement Tomoyo was tearing up. "Sakura's become a woman. It's too soon!" she cried. "Don't say stuff like that!'

Syaoran was caught off guard by Tomoyo's shrill cries. He turned to see what was going on and froze at what he heard. "What the hell are you doing Sakura." He said in shock. Never in a million years did he think Sakura was the type of girl who could do something like that. Let alone that she was the type to reduce to such measures for attention.

"I'd take that up Kinomoto!" one of the boys shouted. Syaoran glared intensely at the boys who were cheering. After meeting his chilling gaze they all silenced. Sakura was shocked by it and turned to see Syaoran glaring at the boys.

She smiled slightly at the sight. _He can be sweet sometimes huh? He probably thinks I want attention. Maybe that's partially right. Meiling has made me go insane. _

Syaoran locked eyes with Sakura for a split second before the ball hit him in the face. The entire world went black for him for a second before he felt himself hit the ground. Pain shot through his body making him shiver slightly. _It's been a long time since I felt that. _

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called out to him then ran to his side. She knelt down and saw that he was unconscious. The sight scared her. _Is his head okay? He's not waking up! _

"Hey! Who kicked that? Show yourself!" Meiling shouted glaring at the team on the field. A boy with a fake smile on his face came forward. Sakura gaped in surprise at who it was.

"Sorry! It was my fault." Eriol bowed slightly then jogged over to Sakura. He knelt down next to her and shook his head at the sight. "Never thought he'd take it that hard. I only wanted to distract you Sakura. After all what you were doing there was causing poor Tomoyo to cry." He pointed to Tomoyo who was shouting, "Sakura-chan!" as she ran towards them.

Sakura grumbled under her breath. It really aggravated her that Eriol would use her for an excuse to hurt Syaoran. She put her hand on Eriol's chest and gave him a slight push. "Go to your girlfriend. I'm going to take care of Syaoran."

Eriol was shocked to see such an expression on Sakura's face. _She's extremely angry. This is not what I expected. _He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll leave him in your hands Sakura-chan. Now don't worry about Tomoyo. I'll calm her down. No more stunts like that okay?"

Sakura rolled her eyes then looked down at Syaoran. He seemed to stir a little bit. Eriol watched in amazement as Sakura's eyes lit up. "Syaoran-kun! Wake up!" After that brief movement he seemed to black out again. Sakura wasn't sure what to do. _How can I wake him up? It's not like I can slap him. I don't really want to shake him either. Maybe..._

Sakura took a deep breath then exhaled to calm her nerves. She then leaned down closer and tucked her hair behind her ear. His lips were so close to hers. As her pulse began to increase her cheeks heated up.

"What's she doing?" Meiling scoffed. _That girl is really infatuated with Syaoran. It's pathetic, there's no way that he would give her the time of day. _

Sakura gulped down her nerves and leaned in to kiss him. Suddenly his eyes opened and he smirked. "Sakura, you really are too anxious for another kiss aren't you?"

"You were faking?" She squeaked and moved away from him as he got up. Syaoran smiled at Sakura then rubbed his head. Noticing a snicker he stared at Eriol. "It was you right?"

"Yep." Eriol smiled at him. Then Syaoran punched him in the gut before standing up.

"Ugh, that wasn't necessary." He coughed holding his stomach. Sakura looked at him very amused. She had never seen Eriol looking like that. It was the best look she had ever seen. Sakura felt bad thinking that he deserved it. But right now it didn't matter.

Syaoran was heading back to the field again. _What is that idiot doing? He just got knocked out! What the heck is wrong with him? I've got to convince him to rest. _As he walked towards the ball she quickly put herself in front of him.

"Syaoran-kun I think you should go to the infirmary. At least to make sure you're okay." Sakura said firmly. Syaoran raised a brow, curious as to why she wouldn't think he was okay. After all he was faking being unconscious.

"I don't-"

"Shut it. We're going and that's that." She hastily grabbed his wrist. Syaoran was shocked that she had enough strength to drag him.

Let only that she could be this forceful. _She is so hot right now. It's kind of nice when a woman takes charge. I'll let it go this time. _He thought with a smile.

Meiling stared at the too as they left. She was shocked Syaoran faked the whole thing to just shake that girl up. To her it didn't make sense.

"Li-kun really likes that Sakura-chan huh?" a soft voice said warmly. Meiling turned to see the girl Syaoran was referring to as Daidouji earlier that morning. Meiling turned red with anger and huffed.

"What does he see in her? She's not that cute at all!"

"Sakura-chan has a good heart. She's kind, beautiful, and can stand up to him. I think that's part of why he fell in love with her. But for some reason I think that he sees something I don't see." Tomoyo replied with a distant look in her eye. "He finds Sakura-chan much cuter than I do you see. He has fun messing with her too. After all Sakura-chan does make the most interesting faces."

Meiling couldn't take listening to another word this girl was saying. She didn't want to believe Syaoran liked that girl. "She can't make him happy like I can!"

"It seems like she already has. He really has been smiling a lot around her recently. I know you can see it too." Tomoyo put a hand on Meiling's shoulder. The girl's body had begun to shake. Tomoyo could see the tears welling up in her eyes. It did hurt to see a cute girl so upset. But her Sakura-chan was more important. _After all she can find another guy that will really love her. It's not fair for her to be the only one in love. _

"I know he's happy. I just can't stand it. He promised me!" Meiling tried to shake away the feeling that she couldn't win. Of course she wanted him to be happy but she wanted to be happy too. "It's just not fair."

Tomoyo let out a sigh. She wasn't the type to betray Sakura, but she had to comfort this girl. _Maybe I can give some advice that will help her get over hi. And test Syaoran to see if he's worthy of my Sakura-chan. _"Why don't you try to convince him that he loves you more? Try for a week. Then ask him how he truly feels. If he denies you. Why don't you try to find your true love?"

"It may be him though." Meiling said quickly.

"That's true." Tomoyo said with a smile.

Meiling's eyes lit up. _Maybe this girl can help me!_ She thought.

She took Tomoyo's hands with incredible speed. "You mean you'll help me? Great! Well let's get started on operation make Syaoran mine!"

Tomoyo laughed nervously in response. _What have I got myself into?_

**A/N: Well that's all for now! I'll be working on the next chapter this week. It's all planned out so look forward to it! He's a preview.**

_His eyes were staring at me strangely. Being completely alone didn't help my nerves either. Even still, those eyes that were staring back at me, made me feel safe. When I look at them I feel so warm. I wonder if he feels the same way?_

"_I really didn't kiss you to lose Meiling. I kissed you because I wanted to."_


	23. What's wrong with me?

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the delay. I live near the May 22 Tornado and things have been hectic ever since, plus my computer messed up before that, and I got sick too before that. A lot of things have been going on. Oh but no worries, my house is okay and all my family is okay. We are very blessed. It's late so I can't say much more but...Now here is the long awaited chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. :D**

_Things had become so complex lately. With the arrival of Meiling even I wasn't sure what would happen. When you look into a person's eyes and everything seems to look brighter. You come to realize that you've defied all reason. Is it true that love can overcome everything? Sakura wasn't so sure about that. But her mind had decided it was so. Things she would never do, things she never would have guessed, all were tied to one strange feeling._

…**What's wrong with me…**

I kept on replaying the last ten minutes in her head. Analyzing the situation, my actions, the responses. Through this I came to realize…

I've completely lost my mind.

I let out a sigh. My eyes were firmly focused in front of me. My mind couldn't handle the fact I was holding onto his wrist and dragging him to the infirmary. The distraction of the overhead lights weren't enough to detain my thoughts. My thoughts were all uncontrollable, and all of him. What's wrong with me? Normally I wouldn't dare do anything like this, or really care this much.

"Sakura you can let go now. I won't run away you know…" Syaoran muttered behind me. I wondered why his voice sounded so soft. He almost sounded….nervous. But that couldn't be possible. After all he did act all high and mighty most of the time. That is until recently…

"Sakura are you listening?"

He spoke up louder this time causing me to finally regain my senses. Flustered I quickly let go. I knew if I turned around that he would see me looking so weird. My cheeks and nose seemed to get bright red if I was embarrassed. It sickened me to know he had seen that a few times already. It seemed like forever since either of us said a word. The silence was awkward and kind of annoying but I tried not to let it bother me. It was sort of my fault it was like this.

To my surprise Syaoran appeared in front of me. His amber eyes were staring at me curiously, seemingly searching for something. I didn't really have anything to hide but it felt like I did.

"You don't have to be so quiet. I'm not mad about it. I'm actually sort of happy you dragged me here." Syaoran smirked at me. For a second it made me really angry, that is until I realized he said he was happy.

"Oh, um really? Well uh I thought that Meiling would have dragged you here if I didn't and you did say she was being annoying so…" I said it so quickly that I doubt he caught much of it. To my dismay he started laughing and holding his sides. I was definitely not as amused as he was.

"I-I can't b-believe you did that earlier. I-I mean it was so not like you!" He said trying to stop his uncontrollable laughter.

As soon as I said that I remembered what I was trying to block out earlier. I just-just...oh my goodness.

"W-was it really that crazy? I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing! Meiling just made me so mad!" I groaned and put my hand over my eyes. "She wanted to take over my position as head cheerleader, or rather just wanted to discredit me or something…I don't even remember why now."

"I thought it was cute actually. You were trying so hard to get attention. But who's attention where you really trying to get eh Sakura?" Syaoran leaned in close to me face. He was smirking at me, almost as if he knew something I didn't. I tried not to blush but there's no way to control that. Our faces were so close. Almost like when…we kissed.

At that thought I blushed even redder. To avoid any more comments of his I turned my head to look out the window in a flash. But during that split second our eyes met I could have sworn he was blushing too.

Again there was an awkward silence. When are we ever going to stop that? I sighed and turned to look at him again. I notice a small cut above his eye. I have no idea why I didn't notice that before. It's true his eyes are captivating but-…okay I need to focus. Sakura focus.

"Syaoran you're bleeding…" I said tonelessly. Syaoran stared at me extremely confused. I must admit seeing him look like that was really adorable. But I'd never tell him that. It'd be too embarrassing.

"Really?" he asked. Syaoran touched the gash and winced. "How did I not notice that?"

"Probably Meiling was just so annoying that you lost all contact with this world?" I held in a laugh. I must admit she does make you want to run away to another world, or more like another universe. I don't know why she annoys me so much but…she is really aggravating.

"Yeah that's true." Syaoran said with a disheartened sigh. I thought he would laugh at something like that. But it seems Meiling really has been bothering him today. He continued to look down as if he was lost in thought. I knew I had to say something or rather do something to get him to the infirmary. I grabbed his wrist again and dragged him a few doors down to the infirmary.

As soon as we entered I headed over to the cabinet to grab the first aid kit. The nurse always seemed to be on break when anyone entered. We often wondered if there really was a nurse in the first place. No one had ever seen her.

I started to clean his wound without even thinking. I even neglected to notice I was already sitting down across from him. My mind was becoming numb. It was strange how he could make me this way. I was becoming a blank slate without even realizing it. My actions weren't under my control.

I concentrated on my breathing to calm down. I had to figure out how that could have happened. After all it was a soccer ball that hit him. And I doubt Eriol could have hit him that hard…

…

Tomoyo was tired of hearing about Meiling's plans to get Sakura out of the picture. From the moment she opened her mouth she wanted to kill the girl. Anyone who ever said anything bad about her Sakura she thought should be tied up in a dark cave for days until they were scared of the light outside.

The thought made her laugh. _That would be so amusing. Not like I'd ever dirty my hands like that. It's not ladylike. _

"Ohohohoho!"

Eriol stared at his girlfriend laughing. She had a very unusual laugh but that was one of the things he liked about her. He had recovered from the punch Syaoran had given him earlier. But he knew he deserved it. He had kicked that ball at him on purpose after all. _Right about now she should be cleaning that wound of his. I am so glad I wedged that shard of glass into the ball. But he could have lost an eye, speaking of which he should be thanking me for having such good aim?_

He had seen how Meiling was ruining their plans to get Sakura and Syaoran together. So he predicted what would happen and luckily all went according to plan. He was very proud of his achievement. So much so that he didn't even notice the girl before him.

"Hey what's with the grin four-eyes?" Meiling Li was staring at him, she was only inches away from his face. The face that she could even get this close without him knowing gave him made him shudder. In response to such a comment as hers he would have at least retorted in some way. However he was too busy with future plots in order to get more time for the duo.

"Nothing at all Li-chan. I was just ecstatic that Syaoran gave me a killer punch."

Meiling eyed him suspiciously before rolling her eyes. She was curious about all the new faces that surrounded Syaoran, especially this guy. He was strange, that's for sure. But there was something freaky about him that made her wary of him.

"You are so weird. But Syaoran is awesome with his punches isn't he?" Meiling smiled at her words, remembering all the martial arts competitions she forced him to go to. _Ah, those were the days. _

Eriol eyed this girl and carefully calculated her usefulness. She was a hindrance, but perhaps she could be used as a pawn of sorts. "Hey, where did Syaoran go anyway? I don't suppose Sakura took him to the infirmary. If so the two of them will be alone and who knows what will happen?" As he said this he glanced at Meiling, but she was only there for a moment before running at full speed towards the school building.

Eriol smirked as she slammed the door shut behind her. Everything was falling into place for his major plan. _It all will come to an end soon. And the game was just getting interesting. Hmm who knows they may exceed my expectations, or fall short of them. _

"There it's done." I replied with a sigh of relief. I carefully placed the gauze back in the case beside me. As I continued to put things away he suddenly spoke up.

"Hey Sakura about that kiss earlier…"

I stiffened at hearing those words. I wanted to avoid that topic at all costs. What if he didn't really mean to kiss me? Or what if he was going to say he didn't really like me? I just couldn't take that.

"Don't worry about it! Anyway we should probably get back to cla-" Before I even had a chance to rush towards the door, he had grabbed my wrist. I gingerly looked over my shoulder. The usual cocky and proud Li Syaoran was nothing but a memory. Eyes that looked at me with confidence and a mischievous gleam now were downcast. The smirk I had become accustomed to was now replaced with a nervous demeanor.

"Syaoran?" I called out to him without thinking. As his eyes met mine I knew I was in trouble. Those amber eyes were dangerous.

His eyes were staring at me strangely. Being completely alone didn't help my nerves either. Even still, those eyes that were staring back at me, made me feel safe. When I look at them I feel so warm. I wonder if he feels the same way?

"I really didn't kiss you to lose Meiling. I kissed you because I wanted to."

"What?"

My eyes must have been as wide as saucers. I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing. Was he serious?

"Sakura, I really…actually…I know this is hard to believe or maybe it's not I don't know…"Syaoran took a deep breath. As he did so my pulse began to race faster than it ever had. "Sakura, I lo-"

"Syaoran!"

Just as a completely awesome moment was appearing before my eyes…a disgusting thing with buns on her head tackled Syaoran. I was furious, no scratch that, enraged.

"Meiling, leave." I found both Syaoran and I saying the same thing. He seemed equally as angry as I was, but I couldn't be sure. I was seeing red.

"Mou, Syaoran. I was so worried about you!" Meiling cooed as she snuggled up against him. Every movement she made, screamed for me to tackle her to the ground and claw her eyes out!

"I was talking to Sakura." Syaoran growled. "Can't you read an atmosphere! It took me forever to-"

"Oh that Kinomoto chick? Meh she's totally weird. Not worth it." Meiling stuck her nose up in the air. I knew she was trying to show me that to her I didn't exist. If she doesn't let go of him in the next five seconds I swear I'll-

"You don't know anything!" Syaoran shouted then pushed her off and ran out the door. I was left staring at the door with a crying Meiling behind me.

"What did he want to say to me? Maybe he actually…" I pondered the thought for a moment. Could it even be possible? A guy like him…is it even fathomable? Should I even get my hopes up?

Syaoran…does he…like me?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but hopefully I can write the next chapter soon. I hope you liked this one! I tried not to make it too long. But not too short either. Anyway here's a preview for the next chapter. The story's coming to a close soon! Not telling you when though. ;)**

_Sakura wouldn't look at me. She seemed, so upset. Did I cause her to look like this? Those bright emerald eyes were now muted. Her expression, her posture, everything was the exact opposite of the Sakura I knew. Behind her stood Hiiragizawa with a grin that seethed with mischievous intentions, did he saw something to her? If so…what is he trying to achieve?_

"_Syaoran, do you really like me? Or are you playing a game with me? You're well known for playing mind games aren't you?"_


	24. Of Love and War Part 1

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. After the tornado, we had a lot of stress. Then my b-day came around, then after that I was supposed to have surgery. Which well then I did, and then after that a lot of other things that would take a paragraph to explain happened. But the major reason is…well I've been writing an original novel. And I'm obsessed with it. But that doesn't mean I'm not finishing this fanfic. I so am. The time for my annual CCS anime marathon has come. So, I will have a ton of inspiration, time, and am determined to reveal to my readers the ending to the first successful fiction of mine. I am so happy to see that I have over 100 reviews! I never imagined that I would get that many and it's really exciting. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get 135, or better yet 150 reviews before this fiction ends? Unlikely but an author can dream. **

**Without further ado I bring thee readers my next chapter! Well it's part one, you'll be seeing part two really soon. **

_Meiling had no idea who she was messing with. Tomoyo Daidouji in a moment of weakness completely fell for her act. Her sincerity and kindness was taken advantage of in an instant. And now look where that's gotten her. Only one person can save what Tomoyo had worked long and hard for. And that boy, well, let's just say he was determined to decide his own fate._

…**Of Love and War (part 1)…...**

My future seemed bleak as the bane of my existence clung to my arm. The buns on top of her head seemed even more annoying today as they bounced up and down with every step. I was screaming inside for her to let go, but she had a death grip on me. I'm sure my arm was almost purple.

What angered me the most was that she had ruined my chance to tell Sakura how I felt. But, I could have ignored her and finished what I was saying. Also running away was not cool, ugh I feel so guilty about that. Sakura hasn't said a word to me since yesterday. I don't blame her though, I was a complete coward.

"I suck don't I?" I uttered.

"No! You're perfect Syaoran!" Oh, right I forgot about that annoying thing on my arm. Her voice is so high and squeaky; did she swallow a toy or something?

"Meiling let go. I need to go to class."

"We're in the same class silly! So we're both needed to go to class! And look we're almost there." She replied cheerfully.

If only she would notice that my indifference was intentional. But it's not like I've actually told her there's no chance that I would ever-…wait I did. Maybe she just wasn't listening again. "Meiling, I am not ever going to be interested in you. Besides we're cousins too…personally it's weird that you even like me in the first place."

"But we're distant, distant, distant, distant cousins Syao dear!"

"Still means that I'm related to you by blood. Most people would look at us weird if we got married. Which by the way I cancelled that stupid engagement." I stated harshly. Even though I knew my mother would have to see Sakura first to understand that I definitely can find a girlfriend. Then again…she's not talking to me right now. I have to get rid of this thing!

"Oh Syaoran, you do know that your mother and I speak all the time don't you? Besides, only I can call it off." Meling said with a giggle. "You are so silly Syaoran!"

I'm sure I was as pale as a ghost at that moment. My world seemed to have no purpose after hearing her words. My life would be filled with unhappiness and I was sure I'd die of depression, either that or commit suicide. According to my mother I should be happy to honor our family by agreeing to this engagement. But I would rather denounce my family name and run away, hopefully with Sakura, and make my own way in the world. Living with this girl, for my entire life with no way out? I'd rather die.

"Syaoran…." Meiling looked at me confused.

I was furious, this girl had been ruining my life long enough. There was no way I would ever agree to this! My head was so clouded by anger and despair that I didn't even realize what was coming out of my mouth.

"Meiling I will never love you, nor will I agree to marry you!"

I immediately regretted what I said after seeing tears form in her eyes. "I-I won't give up! I won't! If it makes you like me more I'll cancel the engagement so that you'll fall in love with me for real!"Meiling abruptly released her grip on me and ran down the hall. "I swear you will come to love me for real Li Syaoran!"

I was then left in the hall gaping at what just happened. I couldn't believe it, somehow I had freed myself. Well I hope I did, Meiling didn't make herself too clear. I can only hope she was serious and was speaking to my mother right now.

With a sudden renewed sense of courage, I felt like running to Sakura and telling her how I felt. But I quickly regained my composer. It wouldn't be wise to confess to a girl I haven't talked to in two days. Taking a deep breath I walked down the hall to face the most beautiful girl in the world, praying that she felt the same way.

"Sakura-chan, are you feeling okay?" Tomoyo asked me.

I didn't really feel like replying to her. Two days ago I was so close to finally getting to the true motives behind those kisses. Those hot, smoldering, euphoria inducing, intoxicating ki-

"Oh hi Li-kun!" Tomoyo said cheerfully beside me. In one gasp inducing instant (on my part that is) Syaoran Li was right beside me. A sure permanent blush was on my face as I looked up into those brilliant amber eyes of his. His perfectly messy hair was slightly in his eyes as he looked at his feet. His tasty lips parted slightly to say something to me but he quickly was interrupted. Wait…why am I thinking about his lips? Oh…because I kissed them…did that really happen?

"Oh! Syaoran-kun! Longtime no see! Meiling must be busy at the moment I suppose. She really doesn't let go of you now does she?" Much to my dismay, Cheshire cat Eriol had entered the room, looking as dapper as ever, being the Englishmen that he was. Sadly I did not care about Eriol and his debonair smile, his perfectly combed hair, and round rimmed glasses. I cared about the boy, before me, who now was locked in a glare with said dapper Englishmen.

Darn you Eriol, Darn you.

"Hiiragizawa, you know I despise you right?"Syaoran growled. I watched his fists clench tightly as if he was going to punch the stupid idiot who ruined my first chance to talk to Syaoran since that crazy weirdo came here. Syaoran, please do it, if not for our sanity, but to eternally destroy the smirk on his face.

"Why, yes I do. And apparently I came at a bad time. Then again do you really think that saying what you were about to say, is appropriate for the classroom?" Eriol pointed out. "Then again you've never been tactful."

I watched as Syaoran's tense muscles relaxed. He let out a sigh and sat down behind me. A baffled Tomoyo whacked that stupid Eriol before sending me an apologetic glance. Tomoyo had known what happened, since she is my best friend after all. I tell her everything. Lately all I've talked about is how confusing Syaoran has been. She knew that Eriol had ruined our chance to speak to each other. Meiling rarely was gone this long from Syaoran's side.

I carefully placed my hand to prop up my chin before beginning to ruin my usual routine. As I got deeper and deeper into a daydream about penguins that looked like clouds, which by the way was a weird thought, a felt a hand grab my right hand. I had carelessly left it by my side. I immediately flushed a bright crimson when I realized to whom it belonged to.

"Sakura, will you tutor me today?" Syaoran whispered huskily into my ear. Oh my gosh he just sent chills down my spine. What the heck are you doing to me Syaoran? This is not normal!

"Um…c-…sure..why not." I lamely replied. His hand left mine shortly after my reply. I desperately wanted for him to firmly grasp it once again. But sadly my dreams don't come true. My brother says it's because I'm a monster, and well monsters scare about everything away, including dreams.

My brain was infused with thoughts of him for the next eight hours. By the end of the day I was sure Li Syaoran was a disease. A disease only I had, which made me insanely in love with him. Why? Well…he had becoming overwhelming sweet as of late, and those kisses, gah those kisses.

"Sakura-chan?"

Tomoyo called out to me in a sugary sweet voice. It was her usual tone but it seems like it's been forever since I've heard it. "Uh um…yeah?" I asked nervously.

Tomoyo smiled brightly and pointed to the one boy who had my mind completely warped. Syaoran was leaning against my locker, roughtly about ten feet away. Despite the large crowd encircling between us I swear it seemed as if we were in one room, even if he wasn't looking at me.

"You should go and hurry to your date my dear Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo giggled in her usual ohohoho weirdness. I swear I saw stars in her eyes. She was going to film us, I know it. Maybe if I'm lucky she won't catch us making out…yeah that's what I'm hoping for. So what a girl can dream.

I quickly adjusted my bangs before confidently striding down the hall. I held my head up trying not to show my nervousness. Did I mention how much I hate Eriol right now? Is he trying to ruin my life? If he hadn't interrupted then well…I might have missed the hand holding….So maybe I should thank him…? No, actually I should just hate him right now.

When his eyes locked with mine, I froze in place. For a moment I thought he blushed the same shade I surely was. But I couldn't tell for sure. He looked away without a word.

"Hey Syaoaran…so where you do want to go for…what was it again?" I felt so lame asking him. I knew what he had asked me to do. But Tomoyo had gotten my hopes up with that date comment. That would be so much better than teaching him Japanese grammar.

"T-…." Syaoran paused, as if he was thinking deeply about something. I gave him a questioning look before he broke free of his thoughts. "Sakura, we were interrupted…and Meiling seems to have gone off somewhere, Thank goodness." He sighed. "So…instead…no really alongside with tutoring, can we talk? That is when we're done with studying." Syaoran cleared his throat and waited for my reply.

I wasn't sure what to make of his statement. I also wasn't sure exactly what time we were interrupted that he was referring to. But I was desperate to know what was going on.

"Sure, I was planning on that anyways." I said with a wink. He flinched slightly, and I wasn't sure what to make of that. But with a simple gesture for him to follow we headed towards the two huge double doors leading to our freedom.

Honestly, at the time I had no idea that this simple tutoring session would turn into a realm of chaos.

XXXXXXX

**A/n: Thank you for reading! Please review if you have the chance. I really look forward to them. It'll help motivate me. Here's the preview for part two!**

_Syaoran and I were alone in my house, of all places. The eerie silence between us reminded me of the last time he was here. Which well that wasn't very pretty. My lips parted to ask him about that kiss. But the words that desperately wanted to leave my mouth never got a chance. _

"_Monster, what the hell is the brat here for?"_

_It's official, all hell has broken lose._


	25. Of Love and War Part 2

**A/N: Well even one review is enough! I feel horrible about not being able to finish this story yet. I love it so much, yet life is really unfair. I'll be continuing the story till the very end. I'm also going to make it the best it can be. I really want for future readers to find a complete CCS story and enjoy it. Maybe in the future more people will read it when it's complete. **

**Now without further delay I bring you part 2!**

_Sakura and her brother had a strange relationship. Sure they loved each other, but sometimes others would question that. Continuous foot stomping and monster musings kept the Kinomoto household in check. That is…basically meaning that their mayhem was normal. After the forced acceptance of her new destination for summer vacation, Sakura wasn't too pleased with her brother. She loved that he did something nice, but didn't like that he went behind her back. Now, with summer on the way Sakura knew she wanted to make sure all lose ends were tied up in time. Now…Touya Kinomoto might not have the same idea._

…**..Of Love and War (part 2)….**

Outside the Kinomoto residence was an unlikely trio. One bore an expression of pure annoyance, the other an air of excitement, and lastly a gleeful grin. Tomoyo Daidouji only minutes after her dear friend had exited the building had thought up a plan. The one goal she had in sight was for Sakura to confess, and for her to get it on tape of course. But one thing had apparently clung to her waist right when she had started off towards her set.

"Daidouji! My Dear Syao has gone off with that Kinomoto girl! He-he said he didn't love me and wouldn't marry me and- Oh what am I supposed to do?" Her wails had forced the kind director to tell her of her plan to spy on the two. Shortly after this her boyfriend, whom she was furious at, came to announce his inevitable tagalong.

Obviously Tomoyo was not happy. She had wanted to witness this grand affair by herself. But alas she could not and now was hidden in the bushes listening to Meiling's grumbles about her dear Sakura-chan. Luckily the cuteness of her beloved was enough to erase her feelings of hostility. And no, Eriol is far from her beloved. Her one true love at the moment was her dear Sakura-chan and her happiness.

Tomoyo giggled as the distance between the two subjects had become increasingly small. Sakura leaned over to take a look at Syaoran's work. The shy boy took a moment to regain his composure after her sudden movement. Tomoyo was so pleased to see how he almost lost himself in her scent. _I'm so glad I made her wear that Cherry Blossom perfume today! Wait! I forgoto to make her put on that new emerald dress I made!_

The horror on Tomoyo's face soon faded when Sakura cautiously questioned Syaoran if he had actually needed her help. He quickly replied that he was still lost on a few characters, causing Sakura to puff out her cheeks. "Kyaaa! Sakura-chan you're so adorable like that!"

"Who are you in love with again?" Eriol chuckled. Little did he know that his little joke was taken seriously.

"Sakura-chan of course!" Tomoyo grinned brightly at the boy. Her attention soon found its way back to her one true love. Eriol was left confused by his girlfriend's actions. Luckily this was all part of his plan, or so he says.

Meiling was not agreeing at all with the crazy matchmakers beside her. She nervously bit her thumb watching the love of her life nervously taking glances at her enemy. Her thoughts were filled with multiple ways she could ruin their time. She had only one option that seemed logical, and effective, but she feared what Miss Yealin would do to her poor Syaoran if she called. At each move Sakura made her anxiety grew. Sakura's actions to her seemed like flirtatious advances, but in reality Sakura was just trying to fix things Syaoran had purposely messed up on.

Meiling's heart skipped a beat when she noticed someone's penetrating stare. The meatball head girl looked up to see a tall man with dark hair and skin staring down at her. Her cheeks momentarily flushed but she immediately shook her head. The boy continued to stare down at her, before gathering the situation upon seeing the young Daidouji heir. He grumbled nonsense before unlocking the door.

Meiling's eyes lit up when she saw the boy's expression. An overwhelming sense of hope crossed her teary eyes.

Sadly Tomoyo did not notice Touya. If she did, she would have stalled the older Kinomoto. And the evitable tragedy that would ensue never would have happened.

"Sakura?" a familiar voice broke me from my trance. I must have been staring at him for Syaoran was glaring at me. Huh, haven't seen that in a while.

"Sakura, I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes."

"Sorry…I was just…thinking." I muttered.

"We both have actually." Syaoran sighed then turned back to his Japanese literature homework. "What were you thinking about?"

"Um well…"

The reality of where we were finally hit me. Syaoran and I were alone in my house, of all places. The eerie silence between us reminded me of the last time he was here. Which wasn't very pretty. I held in a laugh at the thought. I wonder what else could happen at the table.

When he asked me that simple question, all I could think about was the subject I was avoiding. My lips parted to ask him about that kiss. But the words that desperately wanted to leave my mouth never got a chance.

"Monster, what the hell is the brat here for?"

It's official, all hell has broken lose.

I gingerly turned my head to see the one person who could, and will ruin my life. His dark eyes narrowed furiously at the boy beside me. A vein pulsated furiously on his forehead, signaling my impending doom. With a fearful gulp I began to answer my executioner.

"Syaoran's here for tutoring…"

"Really now…" Touya glare intensified, if that's even possible. I looked to my side to see Syaoran was glaring back at him. Wow, I'm impressed he isn't fazed by my brother. He's actually fighting back.

"Actually I'm here for more than that. Got a problem?" Syaoran questioned. At that moment I wanted to do what Chiharu does to Yamazaki, strangle him. Is he that stupid? No one challenges my brother! Not without dying in the process!

"Yeah, I do." Touya growled.

"Good to know. I suppose you'd also have a problem if I asked her out then huh?" Syaoran smirked. I swear my brother was about to blow up at that statement. And me…I was about to scream. Was Syaoran using that to get to my brother or was he serious?

" I don't want her to associate with a brat like you."

"But isn't that Sakura's decision whether or not she wants to date me?"

"That doesn't mean she has permission. She can choose and me not approve of her choices." Touya shot one last glare at Syaoran before heading towards the kitchen. Leaving both me and him dumbfounded.

"Hey Sakura did you make dinner or am I going to have to call in something?" he called out to me suddenly. I found myself standing erect in the middle of the kitchen, announcing that I would make dinner and that Syaoran was to stay for it.

Before I knew it my brother was in his room studying while Iwas alone with Syaoran in the kitchen. Since he didn't have any homework left he was just standing there, watching me, waiting for an answer. As I began to chop the vegetables for Modern Yaki I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"So…what you said back there, to my brother…did you mean it?" I cautiously asked the question that needed to be answered. What were Syaoran and I? Friends? Unlikely. Classmates, sure. But a couple? I had no idea. This needed to get cleared up, even if I did get hurt. After all, sometimes a guy's motive is only lust. If so…I don't know where I would be but the boiling water over on the stove wouldn't be in the same spot.

I heard Syaoran let out a long sigh. "Isn't it obvious Sakura?"

"Not…it's not." I stated then turned around. I dried my hands on my pink apron and stepped closer to him. His eyes locked on mine, yet I couldn't see what he was thinking. Why did I like this guy? All he did was confuse me. And for what purpose? To tease me? Mess with my mind? Was he even sincere with his words?

"Sakura. Like I said before. I wanted to kiss you. Why would I say that?"

"Because…you're a jerk and like to mess with me?" I muttered. My shaky hands had found their way behind my back while my eyes stayed fixated on the floor. I couldn't imagine his expression, I didn't even want to know. But there was a strange feeling that I needed to look up.

"Well I use to like messing with you. But that was only because I wanted to see every expression you could ever make. And I wanted to be the one to cause those expressions." He whispered.

My breath hitched in my throat. What was he saying? Why did he want to see all my expressions. Is it really true that he's just been messing with me? Without warning he grabbed my hand that had numbly been at my side. In a moment of shock I had lost all feeling. I looked up to see him smiling at me. A warm and burning sensation formed in my chest. My heart was beating so fast that it hurt.

"I love you. Isn't that obvious?"

A loud crashing sound entered my ears. Something caught my eye and before I knew it I saw my brother in a completely different light. And…I found feelings that were long buried had suddenly resurfaced.

**A/N: Hello again! I know I updated once again. And really soon too. But I was disappointed with the last chapter, but plot wise it needed to be there. Hopefully this chapter was pleasing enough. My last one I must admit I was a bit rusty when I wrote it. It had been started over three months ago. Expect more coming soon! Here's a preview of the new dramatic chapter!**

_Pieces of glass was shattered on the tile floor and mixed with shattered china. Simultaneously two people had done the unthinkable. I was lucky that I was able to protect Sakura. Otherwise she'd be the one wincing in pain. Meiling…I didn't know she was this stupid. And Touya, I had no idea he'd be this shocked. And that other guy…why was Sakura staring at him?_

**EDIT: I have to make this clear, MEILING THREW NOTHING! Wait until the next chapter to find out. I'm planning on releasing it Friday if all goes well this week. Just wanted to make that clear. And if you're wondering, Touya didn't throw anything either. Something else happens. I'm glad this preview got everyone interested in the next chapter at least. Sorry for the confusion. Any look forward to the next chapter. It's sure to shock you all. **


	26. Beginning of the Storm

**A/N: And now here is yet another update. I plan to update every Friday from now on. I have my SAT's coming up next week though, so I may not be as quick next week. However I will try my best! And here are a few questions for my readers, please answer them, or review, either works. All the questions are to help make this fic even better!**

**Do you miss the His side her Side versions of the chapters? If so I can re-write a couple of the chapters so they will be back to the format. **

**Last question. I have two author's notes that can be deleted and replaced with Extra chapters. Both extra chapters consist of two chapter ideas that are in my deleted scenes file. Both take place before and after Syaoran realizes his feelings. Let me know if anyone is interested!**

**Now I won't keep you waiting! Here's the next chapter. **

_Love is a game. It's unpredictable. No one really knows who they will be with in the end. Only one person knew who the other's destined person was. And even then, no one can control Hitsuzen. But the evitable truth that surfaced before our two main characters shocked even me. However, nothing is what it seems. In the end where does reality begin and end?_

…**.Beginning of the storm …**

"Isn't it obvious? I love you." Syaoran's smile assured me what he said was true. The words I had been waiting to hear made me feel different than what I expected.

I looked up from our clasped hands to see him looking at me expectantly. Oh, that's right…I have to give him an answer. It's true that I like Syaoran, but to what extent? Was it just a crush? When I was confronted with the undeniable truth before me, I lost myself.

"I-I…" Before I knew what was happening my feet lost their hold on the tile floor. I felt a sharp pain hit my shoulder blade and braced myself for even more. My eyes were shut tightly, waiting for the severe pain that was sure to come. All the glass cups and china were falling from the flimsy shelf above me. Now I wish I had convinced my dad to finally install a cabinet…yeah I really wish I had reminded him.

I heard the clatter but no pain came. I opened my eyes to see Syaoran wincing in pain. He had protected me. My eyes were wide in shock. A few months ago I would have had no idea that Li Syaoran of all people would protect me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me with a strained smile. I could tell he was in pain. It brought tears to my eyes to know he actually did care about me.

"You are a real idiot you know that?" I laughed slightly.

"Yeah I know, I fell for you didn't I?" He grinned brightly back at me. Syaoran lifted himself shakily and stood before me. Now I could see that a huge gash was on his arm. The red blood was seeping through his black jacket. I gasped slightly causing him to quickly thrust his hand over the wound.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I would have been more worried if your beautiful face was cute." Syaoran smirked at me playfully. I rolled my eyes in response. How could this idiot be so-so-

"What the hell happened?" I heard a shout come from upstairs. A loud thumping sound came rushing down the stairs. Within seconds my brother stood before me with a look of horror on his face. As his eyes trailed the room I could only guess what he was thinking. The multiple pieces of shattered glass on the floor, Syaoran just standing there wide eyed like me, with a pot of boiling water behind us. Man…I was really lucky that wasn't what I knocked over…burns are much worse. If my arms got burned Tomoyo would kill me too...I have to keep wearing those crazy outfits of hers after all. I silently thanked Syaoran again for saving me from the fashionista from hell.

"Brat, what the hell did you-

"Touya! Syaoran protected me it was not his fault!" I shouted. My idiot brother of course would jump to such assumptions. Probably in his mind he was thinking, "Oh, the brat must have pushed Sakura into the cabinets trying to force himself on her!" Sometimes, I wonder if my brother always likes to look for a fight, or he just is really an idiot. It's probably the latter.

Touya's face fell at my words. He crossed his arms as a sigh escaped his lips. His dark eyes narrowed dangerously at Syaoran. Who I might add is still in pain. I opened my mouth to tell off the angry idiot so I could finally move on to helping Syaoran. My brother completely exceeded my expectations for the first time in my life.

"Hey, you okay?" He grumbled softly. Syaoran gaped at him in shock. Never in a million years did either of us expect my brother to…say such a thing.

"Y-yeah..." Syaoran stuttered in amazement. Touya's semi-gentle expression faded as soon as he saw Syaoran's injury. He rolled his eyes sarcastically and then turned his attention to me.

"Sakura, go get the first aid kit for the brat. I'll clean this up." Touya stated.

I smiled at him. My brother didn't seem to mind Syaoran at the moment. His scowl was still present as I walked over to Syaoran. But he seemed less hostile, which is really rare. Touya's always been over protective when it came to guys I liked. He is the reason why I have never really dated anyone. One time Touya caught this really sweet guy, Minaru, talking to me after a soccer game in elementary school. Before I could even smile back at him my brother had picked him up by his collar. Holding him as high as he could Touya began to tell the kid off. I still remember the horror on the kid's face as my brother whispered horrible things to him. I have never seen Minaru in Tomoeda since then.

Moving on from that horrible past of mine, I stood on my tiptoes to grab the first aid kit from the top shelf. "I really hate being short!" I grumbled as I strained myself to reach that dreadful thing. We needed this kit all the time, why the hell is it up so high? For a moment I tried to ponder on the thought, when I finally jumped high enough to knock it down on the floor. As I bent down to pick it up something caught me completely off guard.

"Touya! I let myself in. These three were waiting outside so- Sakura-chan?"

That voice that was so familiar, had completely overridden my senses. I stopped in my tracks when I saw him once again. It wasn't like I hadn't seen him recently. But these feelings I had tried so hard to bury seemed to come back all at once. I clutched my chest trying to convince myself that it didn't hurt. That would be lying to myself. The truth was that I still wasn't over him. Not completely.

Wasn't I thinking about Syaoran just a second ago?

XXXXXXX

When that Yukito Tsukishiro entered the entire room went quiet. I wasn't really concerned about his presence. The girl behind him was what made me stiffen. When her dark eyes caught sight of me she immediately got tears in her eyes. I blanched slightly as she came rushing towards me with a squealing shout. "Syaoran!"

I slammed to the ground in excruciating pain with Meiling on top of me. I heard countless mumbles of "I'm so sorry that I left you alone with that girl!" and "I promise I'll nurse you back to health." Plus she repeated my name over and over. I'm glad the reason I was dizzy wasn't because of blood loss. Meiling's pitch was just too high for my ears. Noticing the entire room staring at me, I pushed Meiling off of me with the last of my strength.

"You really need to take notice of the situation!" I hissed at her. Meiling's lips formed into a pout. I really hate this side of her. Does she seriously think trying to be cutesy when I'm angry will do anything? If it was Sakura, sure I'd probably not be angry anymore. But…this is Meiling…my cousin. Ugh it's still creepy to me that she's my temporary fiancé.

Touya apparently had lost interest in the situation as soon as that new guy came in. Otherwise, I'm sure he would be glaring at me. Instead he began angrily pointing at me. Personally I don't know what's worse; hearing Kinomoto Touya's thoughts, or just seeing it on his face. Each word he spoke was followed by a huff. I would be able to hear him if it wasn't for the insane couple and Meiling trying to talk at the same time.

"Li-kun! What happened? Did you protect Sakura? Ooooh! I wish I would have caught that on tape but Tsukisiro-san found us out and-

"Oh my! What a sight to see! I'm impressed Li-kun. Saving our Dear Sakura-san so heroically! My my, I had no idea you had it in you!"

"Syaoran! Are you okay Syaoran! Where's something to stop the bleeding Kinomoto! Kinomotooooo!"

I swear I want to kill them all right now. I looked up to gage Sakura's reaction. She seemed off in a dreamy sort of state. Once I think she told me around certain people she goes all "Hanyan" and such. I really don't understand her. But what is she gazing at so intently? Maybe nothing…sometimes Sakura stares into space for no reason-

"Yukito…san…" A soft muted tone escaped Sakura's lips. An expression I had never wanted to see appeared in her eyes. Those bright emerald eyes dulled immediately as tears flowed down her soft pink cheeks. I knew only one thing could cause her to look this way.

XXXXXXX

Tsukishiro Yukito was completely taken aback by the present situation. At first he was amused to see Tomoyo and her friends hiding in the bushes. For as long as he could remember during any major event or a moment he was with Sakura, Tomoyo was somewhere nearby.

The day had begun peacefully without any problems for him this morning. With his family out on another trip he had the house to himself and even went to his favorite convenience store for breakfast. All the wonderful things he enjoyed about life had been accomplished before his first class of the day. He even was able to see his best friend Kinomoto Touya in his last class of the day. Forgetful Touya seemed to have been preoccupied about getting home early to see how Sakura was doing. In his befuddled state he had forgotten his Economics book. Yukito was happy to go and return the book and planned to see if he could have dinner with the Kinomoto's like the old days.

This simple gesture had caused him to see an interesting sight. After entering the house with his copy of their key, Yukito found the same boy Tomoyo had tricked before, with a huge gash on his arm. He saw the multiple shards of glass on the floor and tried not to listen to Touya's judgement of the situation.

"I have no idea what happned but at least Sakura is safe. I sure hope it's not your fault brat!" Touya snapped at Syaoran. The amber eyed boy was not paying attention to the older Kinomoto. Rather he was paying attention to Sakura. Yukito's eyes locked on Sakura to see her looking the same as always. Out of it. He always wondered why she looked that way when she saw him. He thought maybe she just spaced often. But the truth was only realized when she had confessed to him back in middle school. Yukito was in his last year of Highschool at the time and wasn't shocked by Sakura's confession.

He had wrongly lied trying to convince her that she liked him because he looked like her father. When he said this to her Sakura got a horrified look on her face and ran away. Neither of them had brought up the subject since then. Yukito always felt guilty for saying that to Sakura. In a way it was worse than rejecting her he supposed. Seeing her with the same dazed look on her face, made him feel even worse.

"What happned?" Yukito asked Sakura. She shook her head in response and averted her eyes.

"Syaoran protected me."

"I…see." Yukito stared back at her in shock. He was surprised by Sakura's reaction to his presence.

Tomoyo gathered the situation immediately. The look on her dear Sakura-chan's face made her heart twist in a knot. She had hoped her newfound crush on Li-kun would have helped her move on. But it seemed like a part of her still really loved the Snow-rabbit.

"Oh my Li-kun, your arm! That must be really painful!" Tomoyo gasped. " Sakura-chan that first aid-kit!"

Her soft voice seemed to break through Sakura's dreamy state. Still very flustered she knelt down and put a compress on his arm. Meiling's ever-present glare stayed in Sakura as she clung to Syaoran's uninjured arm. She hated how Kinomoto was acting.

"Oi." She huffed. Sakura looked up at her completely shaken. She had never expected Meiling to call out to her. Looking up into those burning eyes of hers made Sakura shiver. With a disgusted scoff Meiling stood up and walked over to Tomoyo. "Kinomo take Syaoran somewhere else. We'll take care of this mess right, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo stared at the girl wide eyed before gathering the situation. "Of course. Go ahead Sakura-chan. I'm sure Li-kun would like to get away from that glass. We'll finish up dinner too! Eri-kun will make it!"

"Wait..what?" Eriol uttered before being pushed to the nearby closet to gather a broom and dust pan. Sakura wasn't sure what to make of the situation, and Syaoran certainly wasn't all there. He started to feel a bit sick from the searing pain in his arm. He didn't know it was that deep. Sakura took a look at her brother. He rolled his eyes and flicked his head in the direction of the stairs. The young brunette nodded in a silent thanks to her brother.

Syaoran sighed in exhaustion before helping himself up. Sakura had offered to help him up, but he didn't want Touya seeing him so weak. Much less that other guy. He didn't like the way Sakura was looking at him.

He started towards the stairs staggering slightly as he held the compress to his arm. Sakura followed after him but paused to give a disheartened nod to Yukito. He smiled brightly at her, having no idea what to say. The two young teens walked up the stairs and out of sight.

XXXXX

"I didn't think this would happen." Tomoyo whispered. She brushed away a tear as she began sweeping the shards of glass into the dust pan. Eriol who was holding it looked up at his girlfriend feeling wrung out. He knew when Tsukishiro found them that everything would go downhill from their. He knew Sakura still had feelings for the guy, but had hoped her feelings towards Syaoran were stronger.

"Don't get upset over this Moyo. It was envitable that Sakura-san would have to face her old feelings in order to find her most important person. Now all we can do is wait and see what she decides. Knowing Sakura, if Syaoran did confess then she'd give him a very Sakura-san like response."

Tomoyo sighed in relief and smiled. She stood with her hands on her hips now satisfied with her work. She looked behind her to see Meiling helping Sakura-chan's brother and Tsukishiro-san make dinner. She smiled brightly as the young girl blushed up at Touya when he complemented her cutting technique.

"Yes that's true. Sakura-chan will be troubled for a while. But for her to realize what she truly wants certain things have to happen. After all she has to be ready for Miss Yelan-san's visit!" Tomoyo chuckled holding her hand under her chin. "I'm so excited for when she comes!"

Eriol felt increasing nervous as Tomoyo's laughter got louder. "Tomoyo-chan, please tell me you didn't call that poor woman."

"Oh well of course I did! I sent her pictures of my Dear Sakura-chan as well! She absolutely loved how adorable she was! I'm so pleased to see she has considered Sakura as a candidate!"

"For…what exactly…" Eriol asked regretfully. He knew her response, but dreaded when his assumption would become reality.

"Oh you know!" Tomoyo raised her eyebrows with a smirk on her face. "I'm so very excited to make her dress for the occasion! Ohohohoho!"

Eriol stood up and brushed himself off as his girlfriend continued to laugh. He walked over to the staircase and set his hand on the banister.

"Don't mess this up Syaoran." He stated.

XXXXX

The silence between them could be cut with a knife. Syaoran could only look down at the girl before him. Her emerald eyes were downcast and held no light in them. He had never seen Sakura this down. He hated that anyone would make her feel this way.

Sakura kept dabbing his wound with a cotton swab lightly and carefully. Her mind was elsewhere as she took out disinfectant. Her vacant eyes paused to stare at the small bottle. Her eyes whelled up with tears as she came to a realization.

"Syaoran-kun…I.."

"You don't have to answer me now. Don't worry." He stated. Sakura looked up at him wide eyed. Syaoran wasn't surprised to see her frozen in place and found it quite comical. The girl seemed to be very confusing, but he liked that about her. "At least I'm not the one who made you upset."

At his statement Sakura swallowed hard. She took out some gauze and began wrapping his arm. He liked just staring down at her as she did her work. But soon found himself glancing around the room. "The last time I was here you said your cat would be watching me."

Sakura stifled a laugh before continuing her work. "Yeah, he's doing fine thanks for asking. Isn't that right Kero-chan?" she mused. The fat yellow cat slunk out from underneath the bed and meowed loudly.

"He's still really fat."

"Always will be. Kero-chan really likes food." Sakura sighed. She cut the end of the gauze wrap and made sure that it was secure. Syaoran soon found Sakura sitting down next to him on her bed. She leaned her head on his shoulder and took his hand. He blushed bright red and wasn't sure what to make of her actions. But having her small nimble fingers in his hands was comforting. Having her by her side made him feel complete in a way. Just her presence was enough.

Giving her hand a light squeeze Sakura looked up at him for a moment with a shy smile. "Hey Syaoran-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"Yukito-san was my first love." Sakura muttered.

Syaoran shook his head and sighed. "I knew there was something weird going on back there."

Sakura shook her head and gripped his hand tighter. She wasn't sure how to explain how she was feeling to Syaoran. But if she didn't then she knew nothing would move on between them. With a deep breath she continued. "I confessed to him four years ago. Yukito-san said that the only reason I liked him was because he looked like my dad."

"Does he?"Syaoran questioned. He thought it was weird that the guy would use that as an excuse. _What a coward. _

Sakura shook her head slightly. "Yes and no. My father has glasses and a soft smile, just like Yukito-san. But that's not why I liked him. In fact at the time I really loved him."

"He shouldn't have responded to you like that."

"I…don't think Yukito-san meant any wrong. He only thought of me as a child. He said that actually." Sakura laughed dryly. "It would have been better for him to just reject me. I was so hurt then that I just ran away. I've never really had any closer so…when you confessed to me, and he suddenly appeared I-

"Sakura, it's fine." Syaoran abruptly interrupted. He hated that Tsukishiro guy now. He couldn't believe he would be that inconsiderate of Sakura's feelings. It didn't matter to him that Sakura was still uncertain of her feelings for him because of that guy. What mattered to him right now was cheering her up. _Geez, my sisters would laugh at me now. Never would have guessed their little brother actually cared about anyone so much that he'd throw away his own feelings. _

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura looked up at him. He stiffened at her cuteness. Those pink lips were open in a perfect o. He found himself drawn to her in an instant. The moment those soft plump lips met his, nothing else mattered.

Sakura froze in place. She had no idea how to respond. The last time they kissed she just went with it but this time she had no idea what she was doing. But it felt good. Slowly she found herself kissing him back. After a moment he pulled away, leaving her completely speechless.

"Sakura, let me help you forget that guy ever existed."

**A/N: yay! Three chapters in one week! I hope you all enjoyed this one. It's a little long but I thought since it took me forever to update that I owed a more detailed chapter. Please review! Thank you for the reviews so far! I really love reading them! (After thanks, preview is at the bottom)**

**Thank you to my dear reviewers! I really love that you all are reading my story! Thank you for the story alerts and favorites as well~ I'm going to reply to all of you here, mostly because I love you all so much for reviewing! It made me so happy to know that you still read the story!**

**SakuraFlower719: thank you for the review! I'm glad you are looking forward to the next chapter! And yes the Tornado was pretty bad, lost 156 people. I was perfectly fine, my house too. Though we did get some damage. We were very blessed. **

**SeafoamMist: I'm glad that I've kept you interested!**

**HappyHam: Thank you for the review! And I hope you like the chapter, Meiling will get better as this chapter goes on. She's like how she was in the anime, competitive, annoying at times, and extremely obsessed with Syaoran. But she'll become likable soon, no worries. **

**Yem-chan: Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Thank you for the continued support! I always love seeing a review from you! I'll try to update ASAP from now on.**

**James Birdsong: Thank you for the support since the beginning of this fic! Your reviews help keep it going. Thank you!**

**Now for the preview!**

"_Wha-what?" I stuttered lamely. After kissing me Syaoran just decided to announce that he'll make me forget Yukito-san's existence. Is that even possible? But doesn't he care that my feelings are still undecided?_

"_I'm going to make sure you forget about him. I swear it Kinomoto."_

"_H-how can you-_

"_Syaoran! You're mother she-" Meiling came rushing into my room without even knocking. Worst timing ever! I was having a moment! Darn you Meiling! I sighed and looked over at Syaoran. He seemed a little pale…I hope he's alright._

"_What about my mother?"_

_I had no idea a boy could be this scared of his mother. Apparently this woman was not normal. I found this out later._

_I wish I could have been prepared._


	27. Truths better left unspoken

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and review! ….I dream of having every person who reads my stories to rewiew/or tell me that they have read my story. It makes me happy! Very very happy! I have a passion for writing and all I want is for you all to read my work. **

**Thanks to my recent reviewers! Thank you so much for reviewing! And also to those who have consistently supported me. You have no idea how much it means to me. **

**Now on with the chapter!**

_First loves never last. However, the feelings that were held for that person would always stay in her heart. Even if he had hurt her, Sakura still held a place for Tsukishiro Yukito. Now, we all thought Syaoran had the perfect opportunity to win over dear Sakura completely. But as expected, there were obstacles the way. _

…**Truths better left unspoken….**

"Wha-what?" I stuttered lamely. After kissing me, Syaoran just decided to announce that he'll make me forget Yukito-san's existence. Is that even possible? But doesn't he care that my feelings are still undecided? I mean I did lie to myself for years over the guy. I went as far as to pretend the confession never happened. I was doing pretty well too until Syaoran confessed, then it brought all the memories back.

Is it cruel of me not to tell him my answer just yet? Then again I don't know if he's that sincere anyway…oh who am I kidding, he's serious.

"I'm going to make sure you forget about him. I swear it Kinomoto."

His statement pushed me up against a wall once again. Like on the first day that we met he's already knocking me down. The walls I tried to create, the constant fake smiles that I had to give Yukito, all gone. Now how am I supposed to save face?

"H-how can you-

"Syaoran! You're mother she-" Meiling came rushing into my room without even knocking. Worst timing ever! I was having a moment! Darn you Meiling! I sighed and looked over at Syaoran. He seemed a little pale…I hope he's alright.

"What about my mother?"

I had no idea a boy could be this scared of his mother. Apparently this woman was not normal. Syaoran seemed tense, and tightened his grip on me. Those gleaming amber eyes were now dull and distant.

Concern filled my thoughts. I couldn't deny that I did have feelings for Syaoran. (Curse you Li for making me fall for you.) But even then, Yukito was still in my heart too. It's not possible to love two people. So who do I love more?

"She called and…well…I…"Meiling nervously began to twiddle her thumbs. Those dark lips of hers were in a fine line and I could tell she was holding back tears.

"Meiling…you didn't…" Syaoran snarled. His once warm embrace was replaced by cold air as he rushed over to Meiling and yanked her cellphone away. The most penetrating glare I had ever seen from him was directed at Meiling as he walked out the door.

"Hello Mother, yes…I know…"His voice became distant after he left. I soon found myself in pure silence watching Meiling trying to hold back tears. It was truly a sad sight. Never had I thought this girl had any decency to realize when she'd done something wrong. I honestly didn't think she could care.

Somehow something stirred within me when I saw that black haired crazy girl crying. I don't know if I was crazy at the time or just realized that she had her own battles. But I found myself taking her hands.

"Meiling-chan. Syaoran-kun will forgive you, I'm sure. I don't think he has it in him to stay mad at you for too long. I don't know why he's so mad but…don't worry about it okay?"

I immediately regretted this as Meiling's tears started to flow and she wailed uncontrollably. Within an instant and a simple shout of my name, "Kinomoto-san!" Meiling had me in a bear hug and was getting snot all over my uniform. With a sigh I put my arms around her and gently began patting her back.

I seem to be regretting a lot of things lately. Oh, well.

XXXXXXX

"You are not coming here mother!" I shouted vehemently. My so called mother had decided to come to Japan. I knew Meiling was too laid back to actually leave me alone today. I hate her so much right now.

"I am coming to visit you. After all I have to see if this girl is suitable." Mother replied to me coldly, as usual. I never know what this woman is thinking. "Meiling informed me of her impure qualities. Then again I have heard good things as well, from other sources."

"What did Meiling tell you exactly." I gritted my teeth. Impure qualities? Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you Meiling? What kind of picture did you paint of Sakura. That girl is dense and a huge klutz but what else is there. Immediately my mind flashed back to the other day.

_"__Hey guys! You know if you decide I'm the best I'll make it worth your while." Sakura shouted at my teammates and waved. _

Ah…right…that incident. Though I must admit she did look cute trying to fight over me with Meiling. Is it okay to consider that incident centering around me? ….If not I don't care I'm going to believe that it started with me.

"She informed me of her _antics_." Mother voice dripped with venom. I rolled my eyes, wishing she could see. My mother had no idea who Sakura was. Not to mention how annoying Meiling is. Knowing mother she has already decided Meiling is the only one acceptable.

"Just come then. Sakura is far from whatever you are thinking. Honestly she's a thousand, no a million times less annoying than Meiling. Not to mention she's-

"I really must go. I shall see you next Friday. Your sisters can't wait to see you."

"No! Mom please no." I found myself taking to a dial tone. Usually I would prefer this sound to her voice. But the ominous feeling she left made this dial tone seem like nails on a chalk board.

I really don't understand my mother. First she sends me here under the guise of "learning about a new culture" when we all know she just wanted me out of the house. I really did nothing but read, or train, or just stared at the sky. My life was really boring before Sakura wasn't it?

With an annoyed sigh I hung up Meiling's pink phone. I am really glad her brother didn't see me with this-….oh great the devil appears.

Dark eyes leering down at me with arms akimbo, that's all Touya Kinomoto was to me. A complete, utter, weirdo. Does he really think I care if he glares at me, or disapproves of my presence let alone existence?

"Kinomoto." I smirked at him.

"Brat." He hissed at me in response. I loved how he got so worked up over me. He must really think that I'm a what I have no idea, but still, he really amuses me….not as much as Sakura! Don't think that he's more entertaining to mess with than she is! Sakura's the best person to tease, since well, she falls for everything so easily.

"Brat huh? Didn't know you liked me enough to give me a nickname." I raised a questioning brow. Kinomoto #2 tensed at my works. He looked at me completely disgusted.

"Hey Touya! Did you get a tablecloth?" I heard the snow-rabbit call. Just hearing his voice made my blood boil. He's really an idiot for rejecting Sakura…though I guess I should thank him for this opportunity. Messing with Sakura more seems better than dating right now…weird right?

I looked down at Sakura's idiot brother's hand to see him holding a now wrinkled piece of linen. …Why do I even know that word? Because my mother always said, "Xiao Lang, make sure to clean your sister's linens as punishment for not being punctual."

….I hate that woman.

With a miffed huff Kinomoto #2 rushed down the stairs. He forgot to glare at me one more time before he left. Man I'm so disappointed, not.

I took in a deep breath before walking back to Sakura's room. Muffled cries and inaudible words were slammed into my head. I grimaced realizing who they belonged to.

Cautiously peaking my head through the door, I had no idea what I would witness. However the sight before me wasn't bad…it was just weird.

"There, there?" Sakura laughed nervously. Meiling had been getting snot all over her clothes for what seemed like an eternity. Well to Sakura it felt like that long. She felt so awkward comforting the girl that had been so…rude to her since the moment they met.

"K-kinomoto-san, Syaoran-he-he hates meeeee!" She whined loudly.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Syaoran-kun just…well he's a guy so…you being clingy annoys him?"

"Annoying?"Meiling squeaked and backed up. "Is-is that what he thinks of me? Truly? I thought he was kidding!"

Sakura uttered a soft "hoeee." under her breath. Honestly, she didn't know what to make of Meiling. She seemed like a crazy chick with multiple issues. Despite her growing curiosity, no way would she ever want to know what went on in this girl's head. Sakura knew the girl wasn't bad…but she wasn't exactly nice either.

The chinese girl's redish brown eyes welled up with tears. "D-do you think I'm annoying Kinomoto-san? That I'm a bother and worthless?"

Sakura stiffened. She didn't want to lie to Meiling, nor did she want to hurt her feelings. With a long sigh she said the only thing she could, "Meiling, I know that many guys really like you. You're not annoying and worthless to any of them. And..I'm sure Syaoran-kun cares about you in his own way. Just maybe not the love love way?"

Sakura's nervous smile didn't register in Meiling's brain. To her Sakura was saying exactly what she needed to hear. "You're so niiiiiice!" She cooed and embraced her in a bear hug. Sakura grimaced under the girl's brute strength. How could such a tiny thing have so much power?

The young brunette's emerald eyes watched the door with anticipation. She didn't have the heart to push Meiling off. _Surely someone will come and interrupt this! Please be my hero, someone anybody? Even Onii-chan!_

Syaoran couldn't believe his eyes. There were the two girls he never would have expected to be hugging…were actually hugging. The dainty little Sakura Kinomoto he had come to know was being crushed beneath his cousin's death grip.

"Help me." Sakura mouthed. Syaoran held in a chuckle, the sight of this was quite amusing. He must admit that Meiling did have a strange way of warming up to people. _I guess I'm lucky that Sakura's so loveable. _

He shook his head at Sakura. Her response was exactly what wanted. The young girl's rosy cheeks puffed in protest as her rosebud lips formed into a frown. This was one of his favorite looks. Having finished his fun he shrugged showing her he simply didn't care what she wanted.

"Li-kun! Why didn't you call me to report this Ultra Kawaii Sakura-chan moment!" Tomoyo's shrill cries interrupted Sakura's silent glaring war with Syaoran. Meiling, who was too preoccupied by her thoughts of well, fake wedding were Sakura was one of her bridesmaids, whipped her head around .

"Syaoran!" Meiling chirped as she switched hugging partners. "Kinomoto-san is so nice!"

"Y-yeah, so now Meiling let go of me." He choked under her death grip.

Meiling grinned up at him gleefully before loosening her grip. "Sakura told me how you really feel!"

Syaoran knew by that look on her face that something was wrong, with her head that is. He gave a slight glare to Sakura and sighed as she gingerly headed over to talk to Tomoyo. _Your actions have given you away Sakura…_

"How do I feel then Meiling?"

"You feel nervous! You don't want to get married to someone you've known all your life because you're scared to lose me! A-and you also just don't want to obey your mother's wishes! So it's not me, it's your mother!" Meiling chirped and backed away. With a bright smile gracing her lips she placed her hands behind her back.

Syoaran was still in shock at Sakura's strange explanation to Meiling. He couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that Sakura barely considered that the reason he didn't want to marry Meiling, or date her for that matter, was Sakura herself. Before coming her, all he wanted to do was rebel against his mother. But now…all he wanted was to decide his own future.

"Sakura-chan! I wish I could have been up here to film you and Li-kun! I bet you looked so adorable tending to his wounds!" Tomoyo said breathless cupping her cheek with one hand and holding her camera with the other. Her eyes brightened up even more as she came to a startling realization. "OMG you have to reainact it wearing my Nurse outfit I made for you. Nurse Sakura-chan! I can see it now, you dressed in a plain white minidress with an old fashioned nurse's hat! Ooooh I'm so excited! You'll look so cute!" Tomoyo cooed behind him before embracing Sakura. Syaoran tried to brush off their existence as he replied to his cousin. Though he doubted she would listen.

"Meiling, it doesn't have to do with my mother or you. I'm actually-

"I'm just so happy to know you don't hate me! And just so you know I didn't call Auntie Yelan. Now, we have amazing food that I prepared for you downstairs! Kinomoto-chan's brother said it would be okay for us to have dinner with them since I helped!" She puffed out her chest with pride. Meiling knew for a fact that she made a wonderful and tasty dinner for her Dear Syao. She couldn't wait for him to taste it and see the look on his face.

"…That demon said that?" Syaoran asked plainly then turned to Sakura.

"Onii-chan really said that?" Sakura squeaked. She swallowed hard feeling nervous about having Syaoran and Yukito at the same table. "Hoeeee." She uttered. Sakura just knew nothing would be the same after this dinner.

**A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter! Thank you so much for reading! Please review! It helps motivate and makes me so happy to see even just one review. After the thanks section, there is a preview of next week's chapter at the bottom. **

**Special thanks to last chapter's reviewers!**

**Extra special thanks to: ****DemonHanazono****: Your review brightened up my day! It's so wonderful to know you like my story this much! I will definitely do another CCS fanfic after this one (in fact it's already in progress.) However, LLMG isn't over just yet! Expect at least 10 more chapters or more. I will go back and edit my errors whenever I get the chance. Since I wrote most of the earlier chapters two years ago they are in need of some editing. I really appreciate your constructive criticism. **

**characard: I'm so glad you reviews! And yes the sisters are the same. It wouldn't be Syaoran, without well his crazy sisters. **

**SakuraFlower719: I'm glad you liked the chapter! And ecstatic that you like all of them in fact! Expect more…craziness in the next few chapters. I have a lot planned. And thank you for your concern for what happened where I live. We are rebuilding and though I miss those that that were lost and ache for their families, they are in a better place. **

**Fluteorwrite: I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapters! I hope that you will like the rest of the story. **

**HappyHam: It's not what you think about Touya and Meiling. They will never be a couple. Besides he's dating Nakaru right now. Lol Don't forget that. She'll appear more later on. Meiling will have someone come along, but not just yet. You might be shocked with who she ends up liking, but hopefully pleasantly surprised. I'm glad you like what's going on! **

**James Birdsong: Thanks again! I'm so happy to know that the chapters were good. I was worried I was too rusty on this fic. **

**DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura: It wouldn't be Sakura and Syaoran if Sakura wasn't uncertain. Lol don't worry Sakura and Syaoran Kawaii moments are definitely still going to be there frequently. **

**SeafoamMist: I'm glad you liked the chapter! And ooooh more kisses to come! Somehow…since well they never kissed in TCR or CCS.**

**: Oh nurse Sakura, I'm sure Syaoran would love to see her in a uniform tending to him. Well he can imagine! Lol So glad you like the chapter!**

**Thanks again everyone! Those who haven't reviewed before, please do so. I'd really appreciate it! If any of you also have a CCS fic or anything that you would like for me to read, just let me know in your review! I love reading other's works as well. **

Syaoran sitting next to me was both a comfort but also…made me really nervous. Yukito was sitting across from us, smiling like usual. I really admire that about him. Despite Syaoran's obvious glares he wasn't fazed in the slightest. Onii-chan however was glaring at Syaoran as well…so I don't think Yukito knows that Syaoran's focus of rage is him.

"So are you Sakura-chan's boyfriend?"Yukito asked suddenly. I choked on my glass of water, and was barely able to breath as Syaoran answered.

"Not yet, but I will be."


	28. Author's note: Story will Resume!

**Author's Note:**

**Hello all! Sorry for the lack of updates for the past few months. I just started college. And a bit before that I had gotten so sick I almost died so…yeah, crazy year. But I am working on a new chapter for Life's Little Mind game. I have quite a bit planned, but I would like to surprise you all with some possible subplots. On another note: Do you like the new angle with Sakura? Or do you think it's time for her to be lovey dovey with Syao-kun? Do you want Mama Li to come into the picture ASAP? Let me know what you think! Hopefully I can finish the next chapter up by this weekend. I have half of it written. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews and support over the years. I will (promise this time) finish LLMG this summer sometime. **

**Honestly I cannot begin to say how thankful I am to those who still read this story. I hope you enjoy the new chapters coming up. **


	29. You've got to be kidding me

**A/N: Hello again! I decided to post this early since my PC is evil…and barely stays on for me when I want it to so- yeah hopefully I'll be able to write more once I get my new PC next week. Here's my new chapter of LLMG, as promised. I've made it a bit longer than the others. With a lot of inner Sakura in this chapter, I'm sure it'll be at least entertaining. Hopefully it'll be worth the long wait. I plan on starting on the next chapter next week. Or tonight, depends on how my original novel writing goes. I have currently two chapters planned in my head, not sure on the ending since I've scrapped the old one. But I have an idea. Also my next CCS fic will be either continuing Switched, or starting a new fic which I have a lot of ideas for. The latter would be more dramatic then the former, which is more comedic. When this fic is finished, I'll be asking you all what you'd like to see first so- expect that towards the end of this story. **

**On with the long awaited chapter!**

_Past and present do not mix well. Sakura and Syaoran had no idea what they were in for, and the shock they experienced…well it messed up more than just Sakura's perception of Yukito. I really had my work cut out for me. _

…**You have got to be kidding me...**

My current predicament is something that I've only seen in my shojo mangas. The girl's long lost crush comes back to utterly ruin her current interest's confession. In turn, creating a spiral of complete confusion for the main heroine….Did I ever once think I myself would be in such a situation? No. Nor did I hope to be. Honestly, I was the girl who was really annoyed by the main heroine who was confused by her "old crush." The keyword here is _old _ as in, used to be. It's over and done with, or so most think.

Me? Well, let's just say I'm not happy about this current development.

After dinner was ready, we all came downstairs. I set the table while Meiling clung to Syaoran. He mouthed an apology to me, but I was actually glad about it. At least she wasn't clinging to me anymore. I did feel bad for Syaoran though...that girl has a killer grip.

Meiling was…interesting. That's the nicest thing I could say about her. Those pony-tail buns on her head reminded me too much of Usagi from Sailor Moon. Now yes, I do like her character. Who wouldn't want to save the world from evil Aliens? Much less be a princess to a foreign age-old dynasty. But the thing is, Usagi was _annoying_. Her constant complaints and ranting about her lack of food, honestly, turned me off when she wasn't the pretty soldier Sailor Moon. Meiling is the worst part of Usagi personified.

Whiney high-pitched tone, a bouncy ball of excitement, in essence…a girl I can't stand. However, the girl is sad, like really sad. I mean honestly…Syaoran clearly hates her. Who in their right mind wouldn't? But still, she keeps pressing on towards her ultimate goal. You've got to admire a blind idiot for that. Least they're happy…unlike me right now….

Onii-chan had calmed down a bit since he came in. But I knew he was still fuming inside. I also bet Tomoyo convinced him to let Syaoran stay. The huge smile on her face completely gave it away. Tomoyo sat next to Eriol looking as happy as ever with camera in hand. For some reason she decided to film me as I ate…which made me…really lose my appetite. Dang it Tomoyo! Why are you so-so- well involved in witnessing everything thing I do! I mean seriously I can handle Syaoran by myself…I um well think. It's not like I'm in a bad place…oh who am I kidding. It's obvious this is horrible.

In front of me sits my old crush Yukito. A knowing smile was on his face. What he thinks he knows…I have no idea…but really it was starting to make me nervous. No I wasn't enamored by it, rather I was terrified of it. Yukito's smiles were…always hiding something. Eriol is like that too…that Cheshire cat grin always says something about a person. One could say it's cute…but me….it's a sign something is not right.

On my left, was Syaoran. He clearly wasn't happy, more like he was _very_ uncomfortable. Meiling continued to rub her cheek against his arm as I mindlessly filled my mouth with pasta. It was like I was watching a bad comedy film. What is with this lot I'm stuck with? I have a crazy psycho friend who has an…unhealthy obsession with me. There's her nutty boyfriend who looks at me like he's a puma waiting to attack. Next to him there's my over protective brother eating his food like a mad-man. And then there's Syaoran…who I still have yet to deem normal.

I continued to stare at the boy in question sitting next to me. It was both a comfort but really nerve-racking. At any moment he could say some snarky comment or-or like do something completely stupid just to get back at me for well…

I took a glance at Meiling who was currently trying to feed Syaoran. He angrily pushed her arm away, hissing for her to be "normal for once." The amber eyed object of my confusion looked back at me with a look to kill. His face said it all. He was mad.

Before I said that lie to Meiling just to get her off me…I didn't really think about her feelings, much less Syaoran's. …Does that make me a horrible person? I certainly hope not…I mean I wasn't in a situation where I could really just tell her she was strange, a total weirdo, an obsessed and vain bi-…I should stop now before I start saying things I'll regret.

Yukito was _still _sitting across from us, smiling with that creepy, "I know something you don't," attitude. Despite Syaoran's obvious glares he wasn't fazed in the slightest. Though, I must admit he is very clueless…Syaoran's glare is obviously directed at him. Onii-chan however was glaring at Syaoran as well…so I don't think Yukito knows that Syaoran's focus of rage is him. I cautiously picked up my glass of water, and slowly began to swallow.

All the eyes in the room seemed to be focused on something, whether it be Eriol ogling Tomoyo, Tomoyo intently focused on me, Meiling ogling Syoaran, Syaoran well…glaring, or Onii-chan glaring at well…everyone. The entire room was silent, apparently forgetting what a conversation was. Come on people, speak already! I'm dying here! Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran even! Somebody say something!

"So are you Sakura-chan's boyfriend?" Yukito asked suddenly. I choked on my glass of water, and was barely able to breathe as Syaoran answered. This is not what I was asking for Yukito-san!

"Not yet, but I will be."

Onii-chan slammed his glass on the table, making all of us look in his direction. Without a word he went back to stuffing his face. I for one was pale, and still choking. Apparently the only one who cared about my life was Tomoyo. "Are you okay Sakura-chan?" She gasped. I gave her a tearful nod, still trying to get my coughing under control.

"Well I sure hope that happens." Yukito smiled at Syaoran and gave me a look that said, _"You like him right Sakura?"_

I shook my head on impulse, but luckily Syaoran had no idea what was going on. I seriously can't believe he said that. I gave him a knowing look, well really I attempted to glare but that just made him think I was flirting with him. Seriously? FYI I'm mad at you Li. Suddenly deciding he's going to be my boyfriend? Cheeky little brat he is indeed. Feeling I should retaliate I promptly kicked Syaoran in the shin while I calmly drank my water.

"What the-" Syaoran winced then glared at me. I didn't care. His arrogance really bothered me.

"You know." Yukito started, pointing a knowing finger at the two of us. "This reminds me of that time that Sakura had a friend over, when she was five. The two of them always fought just like these two!" He added with a laugh. I raised quizzical brow, I don't remember that at all. I'm surprised Yukito remembers something like that. I guess he really has acted like a second sane older brother over the years.

"Oh, yeah." Onii-chan scoffed. "That cheeky brat followed Sakura around all the time that summer. Always whining about how she kicked him or something."

I…vaguely remember that. That little boy completely annoyed the hell out of me. He claimed he was rich and could make his daddy ruin my family or something stupid like that. That he was a famous heir and that I had no right to be even near him. I got so mad that I kicked him in the shin and walked away without another word. That entire summer he followed me around, always getting red whenever I turned around and stared at him. He'd always make up some stupid remark about why he was following me. Like, he was waiting for the perfect moment to ambush me or something.

"It was so cute! Sakura fell down that time while they were fighting and the boy got so upset! He ran around saying they needed to take her to the hospital!" Yukito laughed holding his sides. Apparently…my pain to him is really funny…or maybe he was laughing at the little boy. Heck if I know. Either way he was really cute when he laughed. Am I a masochist? Really now self, think about how stupid these complicated feelings are.

"It wasn't cute. That brat was annoying, crying over that monster over there." Onii-chan snickered, earning a kick from me. He groaned and narrowed his eyes at me. I promptly stuck my tongue out at him to say I really didn't care.

"I remember one day he came over and cried telling her he had to leave. Sakura was so kind and gave him her favorite teddy bear. They really had a strange friendship those two." Yukito smiled at me before digging into his food at lightning speed. I think he reached his limit, waiting for the others to start eating.

It was kind of annoying to have the two of them bring up my, not so perfect past, much less in front of my friends. But strangely, I didn't really mind. It was fun seeing Yukito and my brother acting like a family at the dinner table. I usually ate alone…maybe I should enjoy this rare occasion.

I looked over at Syaoran, he had been way to quiet. I was sure he would be a jerk and say something equally as insulting as that monster comment. He didn't seem to be…here anymore. His eyes were glued to the floor, apparently lost in thought. I nudged him, causing him to uncharacteristically jump slightly. When his eyes lied on me, they were filled with...well…shock.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"N-nothing. I um…it's nothing really…" Syaoran looked away, not even daring to give eye contact again. That…was weird…a minute ago he was acting like he was my boyfriend. Now he's like…well trying to ignore me. Li…you are so weird.

"Sakura-chan! I wish I could have gotten a video of you when you were little! Oh! It would have been so cute to see you frolicking in the meadow with your dear little companion." Tomoyo freakily stated with stars in her eyes. Her look of pure ecstasy was really….creepy. Does she get a high off of me or something?

"What was that boy's name by the way?" Eriol spoke up suddenly. His direct question made my brother stop stuffing his face, still glaring at Syaoran I might add.

"It was Ciao something." He stated with his mouth full.

Yeah…now that I think about it, the kids name was something like that. What I didn't get was how come I gave him something so precious even though we fought all the time? Maybe I was just too nice at that age, Chiharu still says I am. One time, I bought the last crepe of the day, and the kid behind me was crying so hard that I gave him mine. Later on I drooled as Chiharu ate hers, it looked so good! She told me if I wanted it that bad that I should have kept the one I bought. But come on! The kid's snot covered face was just pitiful!

"It was Xiao Lang right?" Yukito stated. A loud clink resounded next to me. I looked to see Syaoran picking up his fork. What's up with him? I shook my head, really thinking he was just being an idiot. He really is weird at times.

"Oh! Oh! Syoaran's name is Xiao Lang!" Meiling raised her hand and cheerfully grinned at Touya like a puppy looking for a hand out.

"Oh really- Hey wait what!" I shrieked as Syaoran fell out of his chair.

Did she really say what I think she said? Syaoran's name was Xiao Lang? How is that possible? Oh…wait…he's from Hong Kong so…he could have changed his name to Syaoran to keep the kanji simple and such….

"Damn it Meiling! Can you just shut your mouth for at least ten minutes!"

Meiling began to tear up, thoroughly shocked by Syaoran's sudden outburst. I for one was…well speechless. It wasn't well…that likely that there was another Xiao Lang out there, who had brown eyes and chestnut hair. Also, Syaoran wouldn't have reacted like he did if that wasn't true. I really didn't know what to say.

"Um…I'm sorry for kicking you when we were five?" I muttered lamely.

"Like hell you are Kinomoto."

XXXXXXXX

After dinner was over Yukito had to leave. He apologized a thousand times that he couldn't stay and clean up. I told him that I had it under control. He smiled and left, still smiling angelically. Honestly, who couldn't love a guy like him? Though…I don't appreciate how his innocent trip down memory lane ended up.

Next to me stood a very angry Syaoran, who stared at Yukito-san's back with animosity. I really don't know if he's mad at him…or at me…or Meiling. Could be all of us for all I know. After Syaoran got back in his chair at dinner…well not another word was said. We all ate in silence. It was….really awkward. Worst dinner ever.

With his arms akimbo Syaoran locked eyes with me. I really don't know how to handle whatever he's going to say. Maybe I need to apologize again? Maybe for forgetting that time in my life or…apologize that Yukito brought it up? Either way, I'm sure he's not going to be happy that well, he remembered I totally made him cry. Heh, that actually is pretty funny.

"What are you laughing at Kinomoto?" Syaoran huffed.

"N-nothing just- it's so funny!"

"What's _funny _Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked dryly.

"T-that I made you cry…"

Syaoran's right eye twitched as a forced smile appeared on his face. Frankly…it was really scary. "Oh really? You think _you _were the one who made _me _cry? As if Kinomoto. If anything it was your face that made me cry. Hah, it's really pathetic you would get a high after such a sad accomplishment."

Wait-what? H-how could he just?

"Wait a second you like this face!" I huffed pointing to myself.

Syaoran held his sides and slightly chuckled. For a good three seconds he held it in pretty well. Then, he lost it and laughed more than I had seen anyone laugh. "So you do recognize my confession? And you're _that_confident that I like you? You are a real basket case Kinomoto!"

I…I have no idea what to think now. With a sigh and ceremonial face-palm I began to find myself laughing too. Today…was crazy. I would expect nothing less. "Maybe I am a basket case but you're the little brat turned flirt. Really, I wonder if you actually pretended to just now realize we knew each other from before."

Our laughed dulled giving Syaoran a chance to take a breath. "Sadly no, though it would be interesting to make it seem like I'm that sly. When we were kids you were really…different. You liked to play and get dirty, unlike most girls I knew. I remember you as being a tomboy. Seeing how you are now…some people change I guess." Syaoran looked me up and down, then a smirk appeared on his face. Li…you annoy the hell out of me sometimes.

"Is that good or bad?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"What do you think Kinomoto?"

I didn't really want to give him the satisfaction of a reply. Today really had been enough for me. With a gesture towards the door I said with a smile, "Go home Li."

"Oh, you sure you want me to leave, Sa-kur-a?" Syaoran got really close to my face, still with that arrogant smirk on his face. He's really full of himself isn't he? I rolled my eyes, trying not to let my blush be noticeable.

"Yeah, I'm tired. You're too much for me to handle." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

Before my mind registered what was happening. I found his lips on mine. I felt a shiver go down my spine as he pulled away. "I'm sure you can't. See ya Sakura."

With a half-smile on my face I shut the door, sinking to the floor with all my life completely sucked out of me. Syaoran Li…what the hell are you doing to me?

XXXXXX

**A/N:** **Hopefully you all liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I hope that you enjoyed it. If any of you want to know, mainly the reason I almost died was because I got a virus that basically made me go into kidney failure due to dehydration over Christmas. I was able to get better after getting in the hospital before I needed Dialysis. However, I missed Christmas. Yeah it sucked. So-since then I've been doing better. College did take up a lot of my time after that, but luckily I had a bit of free time to write this week, yay! Thanks for all the concern guys, it really makes me feel good that you like my work too! Thank for the reviews as well! They really helps me along in continuing this story. **

**Here's a little sneak peak at the next chapter. I plan on elaborating on Syaoran's past a little. Mama Li isn't coming in for a while. But she will come in this chapter in flashbacks. It's a little long, but mostly because of the dialogue. Enjoy the preview! **

_Did I think Meiling was stupid enough to well…believe Sakura's flat out lie? Yes. But did I think she would take it as I actually loved her unconditionally? No…_

"_Meiling, I'm getting you a hotel to stay in. There is no way I'm waking up with you next to me again!" _

"_But Syaoran!"_

"_No! I'm not going to let you stay here! It's creepy! You're my cousin yet you want to-to-_

"_Kiss and hug you all the time~?"_

"…_Yes…" I gagged at her honesty. How disgusting can she get? Doesn't she understand how strange it is for cousins to get married? Let alone…like each other? It's like incest in most countries! Whoever told my mother and Meiling this was okay is a complete freak! "You…have to leave." I said pointing towards the door. _

"_But Syaoraaaaaan!"_

"_Meiling…Wei will drive you to a hotel. It's a nice hotel, one with a spa you can go to all the time. You'll have room service 24/7…"_

"_But I want to cook food for you…"Meiling pouted, she freaking pouted. Gave me the puppy dog eyes and everything…Sakura…it's a good thing I actually like you. Otherwise, I would so let you have it right now. _


	30. Brutal Reunion

**A/N Hey guys sorry about being slow on this update. I've had a lot of drama and unnecessary insanity pop up. Good news is it has nothing to do with my heath for the first time ever. It's actually normal stuff. Lol Anyway I decided to scrap my old idea for this chapter and just get the ball rolling. I have some crazy antics planned, and most of them involve Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling. I had to write this chapter to lead to that point so- here it is! It's not super long, so I promise the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy! Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

Maybe he was a bit too hasty confessing to Sakura. She's not really the type to answer quickly, even if she did like him. Ugh, she really was a handful. However, there were some girls that could give their relationship a push. Five girls to be exact, who are they? Well…Syaoran had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

...**Brutal reunion****...**

Yesterday I didn't expect to find out that I even knew Kinomoto before the year began, much less confess to her. Do I wish I could take it back? A little bit, only because I haven't had enough of that angry face of hers. Teasing her a bit longer wouldn't have been too bad.

I slammed my fist into a sandbag I had set up in my backyard. I just got this thing in the mail two days ago. Yes I bought it on ebay, for ten bucks. An awesome deal I must say. I usually train for two hours every morning, from four until six. Then I walk straight past Kinomoto's house to get to school. I usually hear this shrill "hooeeee" as I pass. She's just too cute sometimes.

Right, Left, roundhouse kick. I could feel my energy soaring with every hit. Today was going to be one of my "lucky" days. Why? I can just tell that's why.

Meiling was "graciously" shown out of the house by Wei yesterday. It took a lot of convincing but she eventually caved and went to stay at a luxury hotel. For the first time in a week I am able to practice martial arts in peace.

"Master Syaoran. I have someone here who wishes to speak with you."

I turned around wide eyed to see Wei giving me a strained smile. That smile could only mean one thing. Oh freaking hell.

"They didn't."

"I'm sorry Sir but what you suspect is true." Wei bowed and stepped off to the side to reveal three sets of teary eyes. There in all their psychotic Chinese dressed glory were my four sisters. Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei and Sheifa. Not just one of my sisters but all of them…at once. I'm going to die I'm going to die.

"SYAORAN!" Their shrill squeals came from all directions, in seconds I found myself being pinched, my face squished, and hugged…all at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend!"

"We had to find out through mother!"

"Of all people Mother!"

"And now we find out that your engagement to Meiling is still on? Scandalous!"

As their mindless chatter continued all I could focus on was what Fuutie said. They had to find out through Mom? Really? Wait a second….how did mother find out? It couldn't have been Meiling, she's too oblivious to the fact I like Sakura. And who said we were dating? I haven't even gotten an answer yet! Yes it's an insult to my pride but we all have to make sacrifices. After two minutes of their idiotic drabble I really couldn't take it anymore.

"Get off!"

All four of my sisters gasped and backed away. Each one of them averted their eyes and put their hands behind their backs.

"Oh come now Syao. This is how you treat your sister's you haven't seen in over a year?" I saw Feimei purse her lips and click her tongue. Oh so that's how it's going to be huh?

"Who's fault is that? You four went with Italian triplets and their older brother to Greece for six months. It's not my fault you decided to go on a world tour right after that to ease your "broken" hearts." I retaliated. If you knew anything about my sister's you'd know they were total flirts, and mainly just enjoyed partying. It's a wonder they are still alive with all their random trips. I am the only sane one in the family? Yes. My mother is a sadist and my sisters rich party girls. THE END.

"Oh Syao! That's not fair! We really needed that. I was sure Paolo was my one true love!" Fanren sighed dramatically placing her hand over her forehead. If she was going to pretend to faint there was no way in hell I was going to catch her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I waved off her antics. "So why are you four here anyway? If you want to be useful take Meiling back home."

Feimei rolled her eyes. With her arms crossed she stared me down, obviously insulted. Just because she was older Feimei thought she was the most mature. She's not trust me. But all the others listen to her, even my mother takes her opinion into account. For what reason I have no idea, but that's beside the point.

"We're here because mother couldn't be here for a few weeks. When she heard about Sakura was it?" Feimei turned to Fuutie, the second eldest, who nodded. "Yeah Sakura, she wanted us to come and see if she's really the "sweet and kind girl" she was told was dating her son."

Who told my mother about Sakura? If it's a private investigator I will find him…he'll never see the light of day again. But…wait…if they knew what kind of personality she had then it has to be someone close to Sakura. Yamazaki? Nah he doesn't know my mother at all. Hiiragizawa? He's creepy so that's possible-….Tomoyo Daidouji. She's the only one who would automatically say they were dating without asking Sakura.

"So let me guess. This informant of mother's wanted to have her come and approve of Sakura?" I sighed.

"Yeah how'd ya guess?" Shiefa put a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side. She's always been the most…ditzy of my sisters.

"Because I know Tomoyo Daidouji and she's a psychotic matchmaking witch.." I grumbled. According to the rumors from people of past failed relationships. So what? I checked twitter, and facebook…and google…mostly google.

"Oh! Daidouji-chan? Didn't we go shopping with her in Madrid over the summer?" Fanren squealed excitedly. I could she was about to burst into spontaneous giggling.

"Yeah! I believe we did! She's so amazing! Mother really thinks highly of her." Fuutie stated.

Daidouji…you have screwed me over once again. Damn it all to hell.

"So when are we going to meet your girlfriend Syaoran?" Feimei smiled. It was one of those, you are in trouble, smiles. I assume she means that mother isn't necessarily happy that I went behind her back like this. But do I really have to tell her everything? According to her I do, but to me…no, no I don't.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"WHAT?" All four screamed making my ears bleed. This is why for a long time as a kid I hated girls. I rubbed my head as they continued to barrage me with questions.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. Taking a moment to breath I continued. "I just confessed to Sakura, so I haven't heard her answer yet. She's not like you weirdoes who automatically say yes to every guy that says they are remotely interested."

"I feel very insulted by that." Feimei stated plainly. Yeah, you should.

"Anyway- you guys can stay. You are my sisters. But please, leave Sakura alone until she actually gives me a reply. Can you wait till then?" I knew they wouldn't probably go along with this, but I at least had to try. Sakura…was…different. I don't know if she would be scared, or would be normal Sakura and cheerfully answer every single question my sisters asked. I don't want to mess things up. …I'd rather have fun messing with her first. They can have her later, much later.

"Yes we can." They stated defeated. I smirked at my sisters. They really knew how to actually be…semi-normal.

"But only till tomorrow because Daidouji-chan already invited us over to her house to meet Sakura!" Fuutie giggled.

It was then I knew my luck had run out. And it wasn't even seven yet…Damn it all.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Next time it'll be a lot longer. It's girl time next chapter! Here's a preview of possibly what to expect. **

_I found myself dragged out of my bed, rudely I might add, by my best friend. School was a whirlwind after that, filled with me well…avoiding Syaoran. Yes, I feel bad about it but I didn't know if he was going to ask for my answer or not! I mean he acts like it's pretty obvious, to him anyway, that I like him. And he's not wrong but-….am I really ready to date him? I don't know! I mean I feel like an idiot beating around the bush like this but what else can I do? I've never felt like this before…much less have someone else be so…forward…Damn it Li you're really messing up my Sakura Mojo! _

"_Sakura-chan you need to calm down!" Tomoyo soothingly rubbed my back. Just moments ago I had awkwardly ran into my locker while trying to avoid Syaoran's eyes. Yes, of all things his eyes. He was over a yard away! I shouldn't be this flustered! _

"_I-I know but-…he kissed me yesterday, and then finding out I knew him as a kid- I just don't know Tomoyo it's all too much." _

"_Li-kun isn't pressuring you. Didn't he say he would help you forget Tsukishiro-kun first?"_

"_Ye-yes but-_

"_No buts Sakura. Just take it slow. Why don't we have a girls night?"_

"_Girls…night?"_

"_Yeah! Just us girls, shopping, having a sleepover, trying on new outfits!" _

"_Oh geez…"_

"_Come on it'll be fun!" _

"_A-alright." _


	31. A difference of opinion

**A/N: Hey all sorry for the massively overdue update. College has been keeping me insanely busy. So busy I haven't actually written much of anything since June of 2012. I mean I tried to but nothing seemed to work, or even make sense for that matter until now. I've had four drafts of this chapter, each different, and each still including the same premise, but written with different beginnings. One even started out with Tomoyo and her daily life, which later didn't make sense so-**

**In other words very very very sorry for the delay. I plan on official finishing this in 2013. I'm hoping that I can really get back into this story and finish it. This story deserves a great ending. (And like many of you, I hate when a story that I've started reading suddenly ends without ever updating again) Hopefully those of you who have stuck around (thank you! –bows to you- ) will enjoy!**

**Please review if you can. Thanks!**

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto had a lot of underline issues that caused her to not really be as open to a relationship as she thought-actually that's not really true. The utter embarrassment and overall fear of total downfall deterred her from responding to Syaoran right away. Really she was just embarrassed. Sadly for her, Tomoyo won't let her make him wait much longer. And Meiling has a lot to say about that. A lot. Sakura came to understand why Syaoran couldn't bare another day in the same house with her.

* * *

**…It's just a simple difference of opinion…**

School began as per usual, despite the fact my brother stayed over last night. All that snoring plus my earlier anxiety kept me up all night. Who knew actually living alone could be nice? I really had taken that for granted. Sure I missed my brother living at home, and Dad wasn't really home that much either. But the truth was, it was…nice just having the house to myself.

"Oh Sakura-chan you look dreadful!" Tomoyo stated the moment I entered the classroom. As she came running towards me I felt all eyes on me, and it made me want to throw up. Tomoyo, really I love you girl but sometimes…

"Yes I know." I replied curtly sighing as she came to give me a bear hug.

"Oh my poor Sakura-chan! I'm so-so-so sorry! I should have stayed over last night and sang a lullaby for you!"

Yes, Tomoyo dear your voice is very pretty but not enough to let me have a repeat of our last sleepover. I'm still recovering from the sudden shock of seeing all of your bodyguards surrounding my bed. Unlike you I can't sleep under 24 hour surveillance. I often wonder if your mother is more than just the CEO of the Daidouji Corperation, and that they make more than just toys.

"No need, I'm just not used to a double dose of Touya. So what's on the agenda today?" I began. Tomoyo gave me this innocent look as she pulled away. Oh like you are innocent Miss Matchmaker, I know that look in your eyes.

"Whatever do you mean Sakura? I have absolutely nothing planned. Other than filming you of course!" Tomoyo giggled with camera already in hand. I…really think it just appeared out of thin air. Where does she keep that thing?

Other students had filled in behind me with the normal chatter. I drowned it out on account of the boy who calmly shouldered through the door. The amber eyes of Syaoran Li didn't meet mine, but they might as well have. Just remembering that kiss from last night made my mind go completely blank. My eyes were glued to him, unable to break away, as if pulled in by this unknown vortex. Apparently the Li Vortex is very powerful… I found myself still standing by Tomoyo's desk as he sat down at the one in front of mine. Geez, stalker much Sakura?

"Sakura-chan, I know you really have become quite smitten but just filming you gawking at him isn't very fun." Tomoyo sang pressing the camera lens to my nose. I immediately felt hot, like my insides were burning really. Being caught was worse than just realizing I was…completely hopelessly…head over heels for the guy. So not good.

"That's not true- okay, Tomoyo, you really should find another hobby." I stated with a grumbled, pushing the camera away. My best friend pouted, but didn't seem upset by my words at all. Just what I'd expect. Tomoyo never listens to me anyway.

"Class! Please sit down now so we can get started!" said Masa-baka-, I mean Masayuki-sensei. Ugh,that Li rubbed off on me…

I didn't take much time to hurry to my seat. Despite my reputation of being late, all the time, I was never technically late…per say. I mean I always get to my seat before the teacher starts class. So In essence I am never late, contrary to popular belief.

"Your timing is off today Kinomoto, very suspicious…" Li stated, having already decided to not turn around. And on account of his sudden decision to lean back in his chair, it seemed lazy Li has decided to visit. "The word is finally coming to an end."

"We're still here Li so your theory is null and void." I retorted, my cheeks still red from hearing his voice. Man if he knew how much he was affecting me, I'd never live it down.

"True, true." He lightly replied. Masayuki-sensei began to discuss the works of Harusame Monogatari, thoroughly losing my interest. I'd heard the tales a million times by now. No offense but I'd rather tune out Nanso Satomi Hakkenden for the time being.***  
**

"So, I have a little problem."

"Problem…huh, didn't know you had any of those. Oh wait maybe you mean the fact you still aren't over the fact I was actually your first love?"

"Confident aren't you?" Syaoran quietly snickered. I immediately felt stupid for what I said. All I did was give him more fodder, darn you Li. "I never said anything like that Kinomoto."

"What is it already?" I demanded, quietly mind you. There was no way I was going to get stuck doing Class Duty with Li again. Filling out those logs are killer you know. The last time we got in trouble I spent two hours of my free-time that I could have spent reading shoujo manga

"Well…I'm sure you know Daidouji is routing for me and you to get together." He started.

"Yes and that is problematic for you how now?" I said rolling my eyes for good measure. "We're you the one who confessed to me yesterday?"

"And I'm still waiting for that answer Kinomoto, but that can wait. Turns out your friend been working really hard… and although it may seem to her to be for my benefit it's not." Syaoran grumbled. I detected a hint of total exhaustion, but that may just be me. Masayuki-sensei turned around to glance at me, sending a chill up my spine. Memories of filling out the daily logs and running mundane errands till sunset flooded my mind. No way! Nuh uh! I have important things to do tonight that involve Maxing out Yosuke's social link and bringing a killer to justice in Persona 4…Okay it's not _that_ important but still.

"Get to the point before he notices." I whispered poking him with my pencil.

Syaoran lightly clicked his tongue and continued. "Impatient aren't you. Daidouji contacted my sisters, who are going to be hanging out with you two this weekend. There that's it." He finished. His sisters? And Tomoyo? Okay…I know she has her ways but…why would that be a problem? I mean I like meeting new people. Plus getting a few good stories about Li as a kid would be fun…

"I'm sorry…" Syaoran added with a cough.

Wait…he's sorry? "For what?"

"You'll know when you meet them. I don't really have much time to go into it. I ditched Meiling this morning and…she'll probably not let me go during break if I don't get away fast enough."

I looked behind my shoulder to see Meiling glaring daggers into my back. "What's gotten her all riled up today anyway? I thought things were good now on her end." I uttered. I had thought that this whole, Syaoran obsession of hers was directed less at me and more at him, last time I checked. Don't tell me he said something stupid and messed up all my hard work! Okay, it was a total accident but it sure was hard work. I really don't want to have to deal with her putting the blame all on me again. Putting up a mental barrier to block out shrill cries is a lot of work you know and I'd rather not have to do it again.

"I kicked her out…kinda." Syaoran stated with a sigh. What? He kicked Meiling out? Heck I didn't even know she lived with him. Honestly…I have no idea what to think about that. I barely was even able to think about questioning him further before finally catching the attention of Masayuki-sensei.

"Mr. Li, Ms. Kinomoto! I know you're not a fan of my class but please pay attention! This is your only warning!"

I slid down into my seat, hoping to avoid further attention. All eyes were on both of us, probably turning my cheeks a rosy pink. Honestly I don't know why I even bother talking to him in class…then again that's pretty much where we have our conversations….why do I like him again? All he does is get me in trouble. Wait wait wait! Hold it! I did not just say I like him! I'm still not sure about my feelings and-…oh who am I kidding. I like him, I'm way past the denial phase and into the "what the heck is wrong with me" phase.

I felt my head hit the desk just as the bell rang signaling our short break. Luckily I hadn't hit it that hard or otherwise I'd be crying my eyes out right now. Not like I wasn't on the verge though…

"KI-NO-MO-TO SA-KU-RA CHANNNNN." A high pitched voice grumbled beside me. I immediately cringed noticing the every growing source of insanity was literally tapping her foot beside my desk. Lazily I turned my head, that was still glued to the desk (figuratively) to look at her. All I saw at first was the curtails of Meiling's shirt, then suddenly her round redish brown eyes glowering down at me.

"Hey…Meling…" I greeted nervously. Air puffed out of the girl's nostrils before she gracefully sent me a toothy grin.

"Hellooooo." She started. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um… Sure I guess?" I warily replied. Taking great caution of the otherwise known hostile invader before me, I raised my head. The double bun-head red eye'd jealous "ex" fiancé straightened up and stared down at me with her hands on her hips.

"Good." Her condescending tone didn't help me feel any less threatened. Whatever Li had done, besides kick her out, was enough to make the girl even more…seemingly angry at me. Why oh why didn't the girl just take out her anger on the one causing it? Oh, right she can't because the little jerk ran away just a second ago. Oh don't think I didn't see you do that Li. Your footsteps were easy to pinpoint, after all only a transfer student would bring his own sneakers to wear inside the school. Plus…he wrote his name on them so I saw, oh I saw you leave Li, your feet anyway. He's such an elementary student, seriously.

"So, um Meiling-"

"Sama. Meiling Sa-ma." She enunciated.

I immediately felt like falling over. Seriously Meiling, seriously? Are you going to play that game now? Oh whatever, get on with it. "Right, Meiling-sama. What do you need to ask?"

"Syaoran used to like you when you were kids right? So, if I know who I think I know, who you might know who you are, then Syaoran should hate you now."

"Huh?" I gaped. What the heck was this girl saying?!

Meiling flipped her hair and shook her head with a scoff. "Syaoran absolutely hated that girl that he met here in Tomoeda when he was younger. You are that girl. So he should hate you."

"And uh…why's that?"

"Why? Well because his mother loved you. Anything his mother loves, he hates so that should mean that he's completely mine now right? No rivalry between you and me anymore right? Since you are now out of the running for his fiancé."

"Uh…kay? I don't really get this fiancé candidate and his mother liking me thing but okay…where are you going with this?"

"Well, Syaoran came here to prove to his mom that he could find a better fiancé than his mother could." Meiling deadpanned. She said it so easily as if this sort of practice was normal. What? Am I in a Korean drama? Really…coming to Japan searching for a fiancé candidate to show to you mom? That doesn't sound like Li at all…then again.

If Syaoran came here to find a fiancé, and Syaoran's mother likes me-…wait a second.

"F-f-fiance!" I shrieked, promptly slamming my hands on my desk as I popped up in utter shock. Meiling jumped back in surprise.

"Calm the heck down! It's not a big deal for you anymore, you're off the hook." Meiling rolled her eyes. Oh how wrong you are Meiling-sama, how wrong you are.

"What the hell do you mean by fiancé? What kind of weirdo would let her son go searching for a Fiancé candidate! Let alone why the hell would Li agree to something like that?" I whispered frantically. To me, it didn't make much sense. This is the 21st century and things like that aren't really accepted unless it's some weird cultural or royal tradition. Unless Syoaran was a prince this, to me, is super old-fashioned.

"Don't call Mrs. Li a weirdo!" Meiling hissed back. Okay sorry then. "Syaoran as I stated earlier, doesn't like his mom at all. In fact he does everything he can to defy her, and that includes making a bet that if he wins, gets him out of an arranged marriage with Mr. Yao's daughter. Which…I don't blame him because she's really a freak and in all honesty I like you better. Which is saying a lot about that girl since I don't like you very much, in fact I only tolerate you so-"

"Okay wait, stop stop stop!" I waved my hands. Meiling's mouth shut tightly, waiting for me to speak. "So if I have this right, Syoaran's Mom likes me."

"Yes…although I'm not too happy about it."

"Okay so…then Syaoran-kun…he came to Japan to do what now? Find a candidate that's better than his mother's choice?" I asked.

"Um, well not exactly." Meiling started, tilting her head to the side to think. "He kinda made a deal that he could find a better candidate, but if he did, he'd prove that his mother didn't know what was best for him, he did, and well after that I can't really remember if he has to marry his candidate by a certain date or not…I'm not really sure actually since I was positive he'd chose me anyway and-

"Meiling-sama stop." I ordered. The girl shut her mouth once again much to my relief. Apparently in another life she was a Pomeranian, a very obedient one.

"Now back to what I was asking you…You think Syaoran wants to date me, because then he can show me to his mom, who likes me, who then can free him from this supposed arranged marriage."

"Yes. Why do you care?" Meiling raised a brow.

"No reason." I struggled to muster up a smile. Li…I swear I'm going to kill you. You think that I fell for that didn't you? That sweet confession of your's? Oh no, course not. I totally saw through you. If Meiling's right you're screwed, so royally screwed. "Meling-sama, you have enlightened me, thank you."

"Really? Awesome! So you get now that you have no chance right?" Meiling asked sickeningly hopeful.

Girl, you have no idea who you are messing with. If you are right, Syaoran's going to get it. If you're wrong, and you just cooked this up to mess with me? You're in for a lot of hell. "We already established this yesterday Meiling. I have no interest."

"Great! Well, I'll see you later for the party! Bye!" Meiling went on her happy way, completely believing that I had given into her little story.

In her world arranged marriages and scheming little boys may be quite normal, but me? I knew Syaoran Li a little bit better than her, and knowing him, he was manipulated by his mother, most likely, into coming here. Past that I wasn't too sure what Meiling said was true or not, but knowing Syaoran, he's not the type to agree to a bet unless he'd win. Then again…well who am I kidding I like him enough to give him a chance. I'm not one of those typical shoujo heroines who annoyingly just automatically believes her rival-….if you can even consider Meiling a rival in any shape or form.

Well whatever Meiling. Game on. We'll see who's right by the end of this and I really hope it's me.

Wait a minute…she just said she'd see me at "the party" just now didn't she? …Tomoyo I'm going to kill you.

* * *

**A/N:**

*** This is a reference to two pieces of classic Japanese literature that's long and episodic about eight half-brothers who are samurai, descended from a dog (weird right?). If anyone has heard of Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East, it's loosely based off this work. I really only looked this up on a whim (under japanese classics) and thought it would be interesting to put in. I mean it would be kinda weird for Sakura, who's in a Japanese school, to have referenced Shakespeare instead. Just keeping it realistic, kinda?**

**Sorry that the chapter isn't as long as it probably should be. It's about as long as my previous chapters. I'm working on the next chapter right after I post this, so hopefully you all will see it soon! Next we'll see a bit of what Syaoran was doing after he snuck out of the classroom. And yes, it will be totally unexpected. I'll give you guys a little tiny preview.**

** And if you have any suggestions or thoughts, I'd love to hear them! If you can push that little review button and let me know what you think, that'd be awesome!**

**Preview of what's to come!**

_Why did I leave with my tail between my legs? I'm a Li for goodness sake! We don't run away from our problems. I almost considered going back in there to try and salvage whatever Meiling was trying to destroy. I could tell by how she smirked at me that she had something up her sleeve. Meiling may seem like a total ditz at times, but she was smart. Sometimes too smart. _


End file.
